DXD: The Powerful One
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: Issei Hyoudou arrives at the school of Kuoh Academy, and as he encounters new students there, he soon realizes that his life is about to change. Non-perverted!Different!Enormously-Powerful! Issei.
1. Chapter 1

_A powerful god-like entity existed previously before the beginning of the Universe. With its imposing figure, it wielded immense and limitless power and cosmic energy. The god-like entity had the ability to manipulate reality, had potentially incalculable strength, and its abilities were indefinitely unlimited, meaning that there was no known extent to what it could or could not do. With its limitless strength, the god-like entity had nigh-omnipotent strength, speed, endurance, and regeneration. There was no absolute limit to what it could do._

_However, despite its many accomplishments in creating new planets, life, and other aspects of the Universe, the god-like entity quickly grew bored with its life. It no longer found any interest in using its immense power, and using it to alter any aspect of reality. The entity became so bored that it decided to completely fade away to existence. However, before it faded out from existence, it extracted a portion of its own power, and set it across the far areas of the Universe. As it faded away, the god-like entity felt a certain emotion akin to satisfaction, as someone or something would gain its power eventually._

* * *

**Thousands of Millenia Later**

A young man in his teenage years looked at a paper in a worried state. Scratching his brown hair as he usually did when he was nervous, his brown eyes showed uneasiness, and he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

"Issei?"

Issei Hyoudou looked up from the paper to see his mother giving him a concerned look. His mother then smiled warmly in an attempt to reassure her son.

"Don't worry Issei. I'm sure you will like your new school. And besides, at least you will be in your second year."

Issei gave his mother a small smile. While he appreciated his mother's attempts to reassure him, he was still nervous.

"Kuoh Academy.." The young man said.

Issei Hyoudou never thought he was anything special. Just a normal teen going on about his life. He was generally a nice young man, but he wasn't exactly a social person. In his younger years, he was always by himself. People had never paid attention to Issei, and the young man was fine with that. But now, his mother had enrolled him into a new school known as Kuoh Academy. And Issei was not a happy camper.

Mrs. Hyoudou frowned softly as she gazed worriedly at her son.

"Issei. It'll be all right. Besides, your father and I believe that this time you're sure to make some new friends."

Issei just sighed and shook his head, and put the Kuoh Academy paper down. Mrs. Hyoudou's frown deepened, and then she walked over to her son and patted him on the head.

"Cheer up, Issei."

A teasing smile then grew on her face.

"There will probably be some cute girls there when you go to the school."

As soon as his mother finished that sentence, Issei's face brightened to a deep tomato red color, and he quickly looked away. Chuckling at her son's reaction, Mrs. Hyoudou walked away, leaving an embarrassed Issei.

"Don't be so nervous Issei. You're blushing like a cherry tomato."

She giggled in amusement at her son's embarrassment. Issei sighed and crossed his arms. He looked at the Kuoh Academy flyer, and picked it up once more.

"Hmm."

* * *

**AT KUOH ACADEMY**

"So this is Kuoh Academy. Looks bigger than what the flyer showed."

The school buildings were absolutely graceful with a intricate design, and the school grounds shined from the reflection of the sunlight.

Issei rose an eyebrow as he looked around the area surrounding him. A whole crowd of students mingled with each other as they walked with the other crowds into the buildings. Sighing, Issei followed the crowd of students into the building of Kuoh Academy.

As soon as he arrived into the hallways of the school it was immediately silent. Looking around, Issei looked at his schedule, looking for his room number. It only took him about two minutes to find his class, and he knocked on the door.

Seconds later, a female teacher opened the door, and she smiled at the nervous look on Issei's face.

"Oh, you must be the new student to arrive at Kuoh Academy. Don't be nervous, come right in."

Issei, peeking into the class, and noticing the looks he was getting from the students, walked in. Issei rubbed the back of his head nervously as he stood in front of the class. The teacher smiled.

"Don't be shy, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Sighing, Issei walked over to the chalkboard and wrote his name. After finishing, he turned around to face the class, and he nodded to them.

"Hi. I'm Issei Hyoudou." The young man said as he revealed himself. "I'm new here in this school, so I hope we can be friends."

He finished his sentence with a bow.

The teacher's smile widened as she turned to Issei.

"Mr. Hyoudou, why don't you pick a seat?"

Issei looked in front of the class, and he went all the way to the back of the classroom, sitting down silently in his seat. As he listened to the teacher go about her lesson, while simultaneously looking at the birds chirping outside, and listening to the breeze of the trees, Issei placed his hand under his chin.

In the hallways, two buxom young women passed by the classroom which occupied Issei. The first girl had a light skin tone and blue-green eyes with long crimson red hair. The second girl had long black hair, which was tied into a very long ponytail with a orange ribbon in place, and dark violet eyes.

The crimson haired girl narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Hmm. How strange. I sense a great power within this young boy. So is he the new student?"

The black haired girl tilted her head, and a elegant smile crossed her face.

"Yes he is. Haha, such a cute little_ kouhai_. He looks so nervous for his first time here."

The crimson haired girl rose a eyebrow, and a mysterious smile formed on her lips.

"This boy sounds interesting. I'll be watching you, Ise-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

At the school of Kuoh Academy, a whole crowd of students quickly exited out of their classrooms, greatly excited that school was now over. The last one to exit out of his own classroom, was Issei. He looked around the hallways, noting the almost serene atmosphere, despite the fact that only seconds ago, it was absolutely noisy in the hallways. Fixing his Kuoh Academy uniform, Issei walked through the halls, until reaching for the door which led to the outside of the school.

Pushing the door open, Issei looked around to see many students chattering amongst themselves. Blinking once, then twice, Issei shrugged his shoulders, and started to walk away from the school, until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Newbie!"

Turning around, Issei saw two males about his age, hiding behind a pile of bushes. One of the boys had a balding grey-head, and had the physique of a sports star player. The other boy had short black hair and wore square glasses. Blinking in confusion, and for once going against his better judgement, Issei walked over to the two males. The first male introduced himself.

"What's up, Newbie? I'm Matsuda."

The square-glasses wearing male introduced himself to Issei next.

"And I'm Motohama. Do you want to see something cool?"

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, and once again going against his better judgement, Issei slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah, sure."

The two males smiled mischievously, and they grabbed Issei, pulling his head into the bushes. Shaking the leaves out of his hair, Issei opened his eyes.

"I don't see anything, guys."

He then heard strange laughter coming from Motohama and Matsuda, and Issei quickly turned around to see that the two of them were gone.

"Wait. Where'd they go?"

Blinking in bewilderment, Issei struggled to pull his head out of the bush, and he successfully got it out. Shaking his head, Issei dusted himself, and got himself ready to lift himself up, until he heard rustling behind him.

Turning around slowly, Issei's eyes widened when he saw a group of annoyed girls glaring at him. The girls were dressed in white kimonos and black sashes, and they each held a _shinai_ in each of their hands. Gulping nervously, Issei looked around in confusion, until one of the girls spoke up, a girl with brown hair and a red ribbon holding it in place.

"What were you doing in the bushes?"

Issei blinked in confusion. "W-what?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, tapping her shinai against her palm.

"_What _were you doing in the bushes?"

Issei's eyes widened.

"T-these two guys asked me if I wanted to see something interesting. So-"

Another girl cut him off.

"What two guys?"

Issei gained a thoughtful look in his eyes as he tried to remember the two males' names.

"These two guys named Matsuda and Motohama."

Immediately after Issei had said that, most of the girls yelled out in annoyance.

"_The Perverted Duo!_"

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"The Perverted what?"

One of the girls rose an eyebrow, and she pointed her shinai towards Issei.

"Do you know them?"

Issei shook his head, and he held up his hands in order to show his defense.

"No I don't. I just enrolled into Kuoh Academy. I'm a new student here."

The girls' moods instantly changed after hearing what Issei had just said, and their angry glares morphed into softened looks.

"Aww..."

Immediately after, the girls began to gossip about the new student, now in their own little world, their attention of Issei now completely forgotten. Blinking repeatedly in astonishment, Issei quickly made his escape, finding himself lucky that the girls were too distracted within their gossip.

Looking behind him, Issei sighed in relief.

'The "Perverted Duo"?'

He was never going to hang around them again.

Since Issei was looking behind himself and not to the front, he was not paying attention in his pace, and he ended up bumping into someone. The collision caused the both of them to fall onto the ground. Rubbing his head, Issei looked down to see a brown briefcase. Blinking once, Issei picked it up, ready to give the briefcase back to its owner. He got up from his spot, and he handed the briefcase over.

"Sorry I wasn't looking wher-"

He was cut off when he saw who the person he had bumped into. It was a very beautiful girl. With long black hair and innocent bright violet eyes, the girl looked almost like a angel. She was dressed in a red jacket with the letter "P" sewn on in colored gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt. Issei widened his eyes at the appearance of the girl, who looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh, thank you so much. Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

She smiled widely as she accepted her briefcase. Looking nervous, Issei placed his hands in his Kuoh Academy jacket pockets, and stood a couple steps back. The girl blinked in confusion, but then her smile returned.

"I'm Yuuma Amano. What's your name?"

Issei was about to speak his name, but then he stopped, hesitating in his words. The girl smiled as she waited patiently for Issei to speak. Issei looked troubled for a moment, and then he opened his mouth.

"Issei Hyoudou?"

His eyes widening at someone calling his name, Issei turned around to see another young buxom woman. The woman had long crimson-blood red hair with warm blue-green eyes. Behind Issei, Yuuma appeared a bit tense for a moment, but then she composed herself. Issei blinked in confusion, and he sent the crimson-haired girl his attention.

"Yes?"

The girl smiled warmly at Issei.

"Did you enjoy your first day here at Kuoh Academy?"

Issei adopted a thoughtful look on his face, and then he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess. It's a little hard to get used to."

The crimson-haired girl chuckled.

"That's what happens when a new _kouhai_ arrives at a new school."

Issei's face started to heat up at the way the girl had said his school status. Yuuma, who had remained quiet during Issei's sudden talk with the other girl, crossed her arms, waiting for the conversation to end quickly.

The crimson-haired girl smiled, and she put her hand on her chest.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a third year at Kuoh Academy."

Issei's eyes went wide with curiosity.

'So, she's a senpai?'

Yuuma's eyes also widened with shock, but not at Rias's social status, but at her last name.

'Gremory...'

Rias smiled warmly.

"It is our duty as senpais to look out for our precious _kouhai_. So if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask me whatever. Is that all right...Ise-kun?"

Blinking in confusion at the added suffix to his name, Issei nodded silently. Satisfied at Issei's answer, Rias gave the young man another smile, before turning around and walking back to the school.

Now that Rias was gone, Yuuma let out a relieved sigh, and she set her attention to Issei.

"So...Ise-kun?"

Issei turned around to face Yuuma, and blinked once again in confusion. First Rias, and now this Yuuma girl was adding the suffix to his name? He barely knew these girls, and they were already referring to him as someone they were familiar with. Regardless, he responded to Yuuma's question.

"Yes?"

A blush suddenly brightened upon Yuuma's face, and she shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm new around this area. So, I was wondering, if you're not doing anything...would you...like to hang out sometime?"

His face now resembling a cherry tomato, Issei struggled to really think about the current situation at hand. He never had any experience in hanging out with people, and he certainly lacked the experience of hanging out with a attractive girl. But then again, he hardly knew this girl, so why on earth was she asking him to hang out with her, just out of the blue?

"I, I-I um..."

He really didn't know what to say. Any other male would have jumped at the opportunity to hang out with a beautiful girl, but Issei was cautious. He then thought about what his mother had said.

* * *

**Flashback Dialogue**

"_Issei. It'll be all right. Besides, your father and I believe that this time you're sure to meet some new friends_."

"_There will probably be some cute girls there when you go to the school_."

* * *

**End of ****Dialogue**

Sighing, Issei rubbed the back of his head, and he nodded his head.

"Y-yeah, sure."

Immediately after hearing what Issei had just said, Yuuma smiled widely and she ran over to Issei and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. Issei stiffened at the contact, and he rubbed his cheek. Yuuma giggled at the action, and she put her hands behind her back.

"We can hang out on Sunday. That all right with you?"

Issei, with a sigh, nodded to her, trying to decide whether telling his parents that he was going to hang out with a girl would be a good idea.

Oh, he could hear them now.

* * *

**Issei's House**

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT ON SUNDAY?!"

Issei held his ears as he listened to his father's exclaim of shock, and or pride. Mr. Hyoudou stared in shock at his son, and then he gave him a pat on the back.

"Well, well, well. Son, I never knew you had it in you."

Issei just sighed, slamming his head on the table. Mrs. Hyoudou, who was cooking in the kitchen, chuckled at her son's awkwardness in talking about the situation with her husband.

Issei only thought one thing as he kept his head firmly on the table.

'I probably shouldn't have told them.'

* * *

**Sunday/Issei's hangout with Yuuma**

Issei; who was dressed in a open buttoned long white-sleeved shirt covering a blue shirt, black jeans, and brown shoes, tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Yuuma to arrive. Issei absolutely had no experience in hanging out with anyone, let alone a girl. But, he had said yes to Yuuma, and he had to keep to his word. He sighed as he watched the traffic lights switch the colors, from red to yellow, and then to green.

"Ise-kun!"

Looking in front of him, Issei spotted Yuuma running towards him. The young woman was dressed in a black dress with a purple jacket on, and black sandal-like shoes. She smiled cheerfully as she stopped in her pace in front of the young man.

"I didn't make you wait you too long, did I?"

Issei shook his head, and he put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"No. Not too much."

He gulped down a nervous lump, and he nodded his head.

"Are you ready?"

Yuuma's smile widened and she nodded.

"Yeah!"

The two enjoyed themselves as they participated in numerous events, such as going to some amusement parks, food courts, shopping (much to Issei's dismay, since he didn't know what the hell to buy for Yuuma), and lastly to the park.

* * *

**At The Park**

Issei and Yuuma walked closely together near the park fountain. Issei glanced nervously at Yuuma, and he looked away. He noted that it was getting dark out, but what puzzled him was that the moon seemed to emit a crimson aura around it. He was so engrossed at looking at the sky, that he almost missed the sight of Yuuma rushing towards the park fountain.

With a soft smile, Yuuma slowly walked towards Issei.

"It was really fun today, Ise-kun. But there's something I want to do in order to make this night memorable. Would you like to hear it, Ise-kun?"

Issei's eyes widened, and his nervousness began to increase. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to be doing. What did Yuuma want to do? Did she want to kiss him? Did she want to take it slow?

Hell, Issei didn't know what to do. With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Issei nodded. Seeing him respond non-verbally, Yuuma smiled warmly, and she placed her mouth next to Issei's ear, bringing a new sense of the definition of uncomfortable to the young man. But the next words out of her mouth, were never the words Issei had ever expected her to say.

"Would you die for me?"

Issei could only back away in surprise, as Yuuma's face contorted into a seductive yet cruel smirk as she transformed into a completely different appearance. Her height increased, her figure maturing into something more well-developed. Her bright violet eyes darkened to a evil darker shade of violet, and her clothing shredded. With her original clothing gone, black strap objects formed around and under her breasts, a thong piece formed around her hips by three straps, gloves with chains hanging from them formed and ran up to her arms, shoulder guard objects with three large spikes formed as well, and lastly, she adorned black thigh-high heel boots.

Taking a step back in shock, Issei could only shake.

'W-what's going on?'

Yuuma, her voice now changed into a more lowered seductive pitch, chuckled evilly at the shocked Issei.

"I must admit, it was fun playing with a little pure-hearted fool like you. It's such a shame it has to end like this."

Issei looked on in shock as Yuuma lifted her hand, and a fuchsia-purple spear of light formed into her grasp. With a cruel smile, Yuuma lifted the light spear up.

"Please die for me, _Ise-kun_."

Before Issei could respond, he suddenly felt a piercing pain into his torso. His eyes widening in shock and pain, Issei slowly looked down to see the light spear torn through his torso. With blood bursting out from his mouth and torso, Issei fell onto the ground with a thud.

Yuuma chuckled, placing her hand on her cheek, watching the poor young man suffering in pain.

"It's such a shame. If only you didn't possess a Sacred Gear. Then maybe, you wouldn't be in this situation. If you want to get mad at someone, blame the God who placed the Sacred Gear within you."

Smiling widely at the pained look on Issei's face, Yuuma sprouted out a pair of black wings, and levitated.

"Well, it's been fun. Goodbye."

And then she left, leaving the tortured young Issei laying upon the ground.

With blood spurting out from his mouth, Issei attempted to ignore the pain, and to keep his mouth shut, in order to prevent any more blood from coming out. But the pain was getting worse, and the young man was fighting to keep himself from falling into unconsciousness, and most importantly in his situation; death.

"Mom...Dad.."

He didn't want to die. He was far too young, and he still had a lot to live for. His eyes twitching at the inconceivable amount of pain, Issei let out a gasp, causing the excess blood he was suppressing to pour out from his mouth.

* * *

**Space**

An immense aura of cosmic-like energy in the form of silver, crimson, and emerald-green flowing lines floated aimlessly across the trenches of space. The aura had been floating for many Millenia, and had yet to pause in its hovering. However, it suddenly stopped, feeling a magnetic-like pull, and the flow of cosmic energy shot downwards towards Earth, its speed increasing by the second.

* * *

**At The Park**

Issei's soft brown eyes started to grow heavy, his body starting to fail him. He tried to open his eyes further, and then his eyes successfully widened slightly as he spotted a vast aura of what appeared to be cosmic-like energy rapidly approaching above him from the sky.

Issei's eyes started to weigh down, and as his blood continued to pour out from under him, he faintly assumed that the cosmic-like energy aura (which seemed to be getting closer and much bigger) was just the variation aspect of 'going into the light'. Quietly breathing his last sigh, Issei started to close his eyes peacefully.

Until the cosmic-like energy got closer to him. The aura completely enveloped Issei, and imploded upon him, causing a massive explosion to the area of the park. The cosmic energy glowed brightly above the spot where Issei previously laid, and then...

The light faded.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Month Later**

It has been exactly one month since the disappearance of the young man known as Issei Hyoudou. Despite only enrolling into Kuoh Academy for only one day, Issei had already gained a reputation of sorts at the school. At Kuoh Academy, Issei was referred to as the 'sweet, shy yet quiet guy'. But the students and teachers of Kuoh Academy were not the only ones who had noticed Issei's absence, but many others who had known Issei themselves.

* * *

Mrs. Hyoudou paced frantically, her face showing signs of sleep deprivation.

"Issei..."

Her son had been gone for a month, and the police still had not discovered anything at all yet. Her eyes almost dried out with long ago from excess tears, Mrs. Hyoudou sat on the couch, clutching her head in worry.

Mr. Hyoudou, with a worried and saddened look on his face, was not taking the disappearance of his son well. When the Hyoudous had contacted the police in hopes of finding Issei, they had practically told the police of all they knew about Issei. Unfortunately, the police had not been getting any results at all.

And so, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou comforted each other, each trying to gain hope that their son was all right and well, and that the police would find him.

* * *

In a wood-paneled room with a Victorian-style design, Rias Gremory sat at a desk, her hand under her chin in thought. She held a troubled look on her face. A look of absolute worry showed on her facial features. It has been a month since Rias had seen the new student she had taken an great interest in.

"Ise-kun..."

During the first couple of days before Issei was declared missing, Rias had assumed that since Issei was still nervous about getting used to Kuoh Academy, he had taken a sick day or something. However, as she realized that even after many weeks had passed, Issei still had not returned back to Kuoh Academy.

Rias began to grow worried for her new _kouhai_, and she asked the students at Kuoh Academy if they knew where Issei was or where they had last saw him. Much to Rias's increased worry, the students possessed no knowledge of the new student, and had told her that they had not seen Issei at all since the first day he had arrived at Kuoh Academy.

Her blue-green eyes shining with worry, Rias sighed and straightened herself in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Buchou?"

Rias looked up to see a girl with long black hair, with a orange ribbon holding it in place, and violet eyes, holding a cup of tea in her hands. She gave Rias a small smile.

"Would some tea help?"

Rias gave the girl a sad yet soft smile, and she accepted the tea gratefully.

"Arigato, Akeno."

Akeno Himejima's smile widened, and she nodded her head. Praising the scent of the tea, Rias took a small sip, enjoying the taste. She put the cup down, and sighed, closing her eyes. Akeno watched her friend with a worried look, and her eyes softened.

"You still haven't heard anything?"

Rias shook her head. Akeno sighed and she sat down in the couch far from Rias's desk.

"It's so odd. He was such a adorable little _kouhai_ too. How does he just disappear like that? Did something happen to him?"

Rias opened her eyes, and narrowed them in thought.

"That's the question I'm trying to find the solution for."

The two young women sat in silence, attempting to gather their thoughts.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Rias looked up at the sound.

"Come in."

The door to the club room opened, revealing two young women. The first girl had black hair which was styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, which were covered by a pair of red glasses. The second girl had knee-length black hair with split bangs and light-brown eyes, covered by semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

Rias nodded to the two young women, a show of recognition.

"Sona. Tsubaki."

Sona Sitri nodded to Rias.

"Rias."

Tsubaki Shinra nodded as well, to both Rias and Akeno, in which the latter returned the nod.

"So I take it that you are still unaware of Issei Hyoudou's whereabouts?" Sona asked.

Rias sighed and rubbed her head.

"No, not yet. It's so strange. He's such a sweet boy, and yet a day after just enrolling here, he suddenly disappears out of nowhere."

She looked over to Sona.

"Did you uncover anything?"

Sona shook her head no.

"Unfortunately I have not."

Tsubaki crossed her arms as she spoke next.

"I have asked the students regarding Hyoudou-kun's disappearance. So far, the students have stated that they are just as unaware of Hyoudou-kun's whereabouts as us."

Rias frowned and placed her hand on her forehead, sighing.

Where was her _kouhai_?

'What on earth could have happened to him?'

* * *

There was an absolute pitch white light all around the floating figure. No traces of absolute blackness existed. The figure appeared to a young man with brown hair, and his eyes were closed, implying that he was motionless. His long-sleeved open buttoned white shirt billowed out from under him, revealing the blue shirt which had a hole through it. There was blood marks on the young man's shirt, black jeans and on his brown shoes.

The young man was surrounded by a vast aura which consisted of silver, crimson, and emerald waves of cosmic energy. The energy started to merge together in the form of a large sphere and then started to absorb itself into the young man. As the sphere of cosmic energy drew closer to the young man, the young man's body started to grow. The young man's muscles, legs, and chest started to increase in size, until his skin started to redden from the pressure. His body was slowly starting to implode on itself.

Suddenly, the sphere stopped in its movement, and then it retracted itself away from the young man. As it floated, the energy sphere started to glow, and then, sprouting out from the sphere of energy, a colorless medallion emerged. The medallion fastened itself around the young man's neck. As soon as the medallion took its place, the sphere of energy split itself into two spheres, and they each edged towards the young man. One sphere absorbed itself into the medallion, while the other absorbed itself into the young man.

As soon as the energy spheres came in contact with their desired targets, a explosion commenced, causing a light so bright that it completely covered the spot where the young man floated upon.

* * *

Soft brown eyes slowly fluttered open, and then they brightened. Issei Hyoudou shot up from his spot on the ground, hyperventilating at what had just happened to him. He looked all around him, noticing that he was in the park where that Yuuma girl had killed him. Wait, then how was he standing? Yuuma had killed him.

...Hadn't she?

His eyes widening in shock, Issei looked down at himself, noticing that the hole in his stomach had healed completely, as though it was never there to begin with. He looked down at the ground to discover that his blood was still there. Shuddering, Issei clutched his forehead, looking up at the sky, noting that it was morning.

"H-how long has it been?"

His eyes widened in remembrance.

"Mom, Dad!"

Quickly forgetting how he appeared, Issei ran all the way from the park, sprinting to get to his house.

* * *

"So you still haven't found anything? Okay, just please let us know whenever you find out something."

Mr. Hyoudou hung up his cell phone, and he sighed in sadness. He turned to look at his wife, whose eyes were slowly getting wet with new tears. He hugged Mrs. Hyoudou tightly, bringing their bodies close together.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Sighing in tiredness, Mr. Hyoudou got up from the couch and went to answer the door. He opened it, and his immediate reaction was a drop of his jaw.

"ISSEI!"

At the sound of her husband shouting out their son's name, Mrs. Hyoudou quickly sat up from the couch, and she almost fainted on the spot.

"I-I-Issei..."

Issei was unprepared as he was suddenly attacked by his mother and father in a tight hug. His father rubbing his head, combined with his mother's numerous ramblings and kisses, almost caused Issei to drop onto the floor.

"Son, we were so worried about you!"

"Don't you ever disappear from us like that again! Please don't do something like this ever again Issei! Do you hear me?!"

Issei could only nod in reply, choosing to listen to his parents' spout out their absolute worries upon him. The reunited Hyoudou family failed to notice the silver-emerald colored medallion glowing on Issei's neck. The glow of the medallion suddenly faded, and then it disappeared.

* * *

"Hey, Hyoudou's back!"

"Issei?!

"Hyoudou's back?!"

Issei's eyes widened as almost the entire student body of Kuoh Academy exclaimed their surprise upon his return to the school. He blinked repeatedly.

'They all noticed I was gone? I've only been in this school for a day.'

He was surrounded by a whole crowd of students, some expressing their worries for Issei, and some expressing shock that he had returned.

"Gosh, I didn't know most of these students even noticed me."

One of the students spoke, a male.

"Well of course. Rias Gremory has been asking where the heck you were since last month."

Issei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rias-senpai's been asking about me? Wait, for a month?"

Another student spoke up, a female this time.

"Yeah, she's been asking almost everyone! As a matter of fact, you can go see her right now. She's in the Occult Research Club building. It's the old schoolhouse."

Nodding in thanks for the information, Issei made his way to the old schoolhouse. As he walked, Issei tilted his head, puzzled by the events that had just transpired.

"This is all so surreal. I don't know what to make of it."

He looked up and paused, looking at the building of the Occult Research Club. Issei tilted his head, silently praising the exterior of the old school building.

"Victorian-styled?"

Walking slowly up to the door, Issei lifted his hand up.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki looked up at the sound of the door being knocked on. With a sigh, Rias placed her hand on her cheek.

"Come on in."

The club door opened, revealing a young man with brown hair and soft brown eyes. At the sight of him, the four women all widened their eyes in shock.

"Issei!"


	4. Chapter 4

Issei's eyes widened in surprise when he was suddenly trapped within the grasp of a worried Rias Gremory. A blush that rivaled the color of a tomato formed on Issei's face, but he remained quiet. Rias was so engrossed in hugging her _kouhai_, that she didn't notice Issei's face redden in embarrassment. She rubbed Issei's head lovingly, prompting Issei to blush another shade of red.

'Does Rias-senpai care about me _that_ much? This is only the second time I've seen her. Heck, this is the second time we've even looked at each other.'

Sure, he was 'gone' for a month, but he didn't expect to receive all of this attention. And Issei wasn't used to this much attention, especially from someone he had just met. He felt a great sense of relief when Rias let him go, and the crimson-haired girl gently placed her hand on Issei's forehead. Her eyes narrowed a bit, before softening into a warm look.

"You don't look like you've been sick."

Issei blinked in confusion, and he looked at the interior of the Occult Research Club. It was a nice looking club room. As he looked around the room, he noticed three other women behind Rias. Issei tilted his head.

'Who are they? Are they part of the Occult Research Club?'

His questioning thoughts were cut off when the girl with black hair (with an orange ribbon holding it in place), approached him, and gave him an elegant smile.

"Ufufufu, hi there."

Issei's eyes widened, and he gulped down a nervous lump in his throat.

"H-hi."

The girl giggled in amusement, and she smiled wider.

"I'm Akeno Himejima. It's nice to meet you, Ise-kun."

Issei blinked once. Then twice. Then three more times.

First, Rias, Yuuma, and now this Akeno girl were adding the suffix to his name. Issei started to wonder if everyone he met were going to keep calling him 'Ise-kun'. But it's not like he minded it. With a respectful bow, Issei nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Akeno-senpai."

Akeno giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand. The girl behind her approached Issei next. She had black hair styled in a short bob cut, and violet eyes which were covered by red glasses. She held a seemingly perpetual serious look on her face.

"So you are the Issei Hyoudou that everyone's been talking about. Interesting."

Issei blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

'Everyone at school? I don't understand. I've only been here for a day.'

"My name is Sona Sitri. Pleasure to meet you."

Issei bowed once more. "It's nice to meet you as well, Sona-senpai."

The last girl in the room walked towards Issei. Her hair was knee-length with a black color with split bangs. Her light brown eyes were covered by blue, glasses with semi-rimmed square lenses.

"A pleasure to meet you Hyoudou-kun. My name is Tsubaki Shinra."

Issei couldn't help but inwardly sigh.

'So many senpais...'

Nevertheless, he bowed in respect.

"It's good to meet you too, Tsubaki-senpai."

After removing her hand from Issei's forehead, Rias gave the young man a curious look.

"Ise-kun. Where have you been? I...we've been worried about you. You've been gone for a month. You've had us worried sick."

Issei looked away, trying to gather his thoughts. The last thing he could remember, was Yuuma transforming into some type of dark angel, and stabbing him with a spear of light. But even to him, it sounded completely ridiculous, even though it did indeed happen. Issei wasn't sure if he actually wanted to tell the female senpais. Would they even believe him? Or would they think he was lying to them?

...Only one way to find out.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head, Issei looked over to Rias, who was giving him a look of concern.

"It's... kind of hard to explain. I don't think you girls would believe a word if I tried to explain."

Rias rose an eyebrow, considering her _kouhai's_ words. However, she would listen to Issei's explanation regardless.

Seconds later of staring at Issei, Rias lifted a hand and pointed over to the couch in the middle of the Occult Research building.

"Go ahead and sit over there, Ise-kun."

Issei blinked in confusion, and his eyes widened when he saw the serious look on Rias's face.

"And make sure you explain everything, every single detail."

Noticing the tone of her voice, Issei complied and walked over to the couch. He waited for Rias to sit down first, but then Issei remained standing. Rias noticed this, and her eyes softened. Standing momentarily, Issei sighed and sat down on the couch, clasping his hands together.

"Rias-senpai. Do you remember seeing a girl with me? That day you talked to me on the bridge?"

Rias raised an eyebrow as she recalled the memory from last month. The first image that emerged in her thoughts was a black haired girl with bright violet eyes. Judging by the outfit she was wearing, Rias detected that she wasn't from Kuoh Academy.

"Yes. What about her?"

Issei rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and then he straightened himself.

"Her name was Yuuma Amano. When I was walking onto the bridge, I accidentally bumped into her. After you had left, we started to talk more, and then..."

The young man stopped suddenly, prompting Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona to raise a thin eyebrow in curiosity. Issei sighed and continued his story.

"She said she was new in town, and then she asked me if I wanted to hang out with her sometime. And so...I said yes."

Rias narrowed her eyes as she noticed that Issei started to grow uncomfortable as he talked further.

'Was this Yuuma girl the cause of his disappearance?'

Issei continued.

"So we started to hang out at many places, and the last place we hanged out...was at the park."

He gulped down a lump in his throat, and his fists tightened and loosened repeatedly. Rias's eyes softened, and she was about to speak, until Issei calmed his anxiety down.

"She said that she wanted to do something to celebrate our first ever hang out. She got close to me, and then..."

"She asked me, 'Would you die for me?"

The girls looked up at the now shaking Issei. Issei's eyes widened as he recalled Yuuma's betrayal.

"But then something happened. Something weird. She changed. Her clothes had ripped to shreds, and then she wore a series of black clothing. And then... she stabbed me. With a spear of light."

Rias's eyes widened, and a rush of greatly suppressed fury started to emerge. That Yuuma Amano girl dared to hurt her _kouhai_?

"After she did that, she started talking to me. I couldn't catch all of her words, but I only heard a little bit. All I could hear were the words, 'Sacred...Gear.' I think that's what she said."

Rias's eyes widened further.

'Black clothing. Light spear. Sacred Gear?'

Rias narrowed her eyes darkly.

'A Fallen Angel...'

Her eyes darkened.

'A Fallen Angel tried to kill him. How dare she harm my _kouhai_?'

Issei calmed himself, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"...That's all I remember."

The young man looked up to see a furious look on Rias's face. To be honest, she looked almost like a demoness with that look on her face.

"Rias-senpai?"

Hearing her _kouhai_ call her name was enough to calm Rias for the moment. As Rias stared at Issei, she placed her hand under her chin. If the Fallen Angel had killed Issei, then why was he here in front of her?

Her eyes widened.

"Did he already unlock his Sacred Gear? No, of course he didn't. He doesn't know how. But then how is he alive?'

Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated. Should she tell Issei now? The reason why he was targeted by a Fallen Angel? She desperately wanted to tell him, but something held her back. Her _kouhai_ had been gone for a month already, and now he was back. Did she want to put more pressure on him?

Staring at Issei with an unreadable look on her face, Rias sighed and crossed her arms.

"Ise-kun. Would you be able to come back here tomorrow?"

Issei blinked, and he adopted a thoughtful look.

'What could Rias-senpai want me back here for?'

Pondering his thoughts, Issei nodded, receiving a warm smile from Rias.

"Excellent. Make sure you get some rest, Ise-kun.

Issei got up from the couch, and walked to the club door, exiting out of the Occult Research Club. The girls were silent, staring out into space. Sona looked over to Rias.

"Seems like an interesting boy." Rias didn't say anything, but she nodded in reply to Sona's comment.

* * *

As Issei walked away from his school, he rubbed the back of his head.

"I wonder what Rias-senpai wants to talk about tomorrow."

He sighed, looking down at the ground.

"It's all so strange. I have a feeling that going to this school has given me bad luck or something."

_WHOOOSH_

Issei widened his eyes in surprise when he quickly avoided a blue spear of light. Staring at the dissolving spear in shock, Issei looked up, and he took a step back.

A gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes was floating in the sky. He stared at Issei with a predatory gaze. He wore a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"What's this? Wait a minute..."

As the man stared in curiosity, Issei took another step back, noticing the black wings on the older man's back.

'Black wings! Just like Yuuma's!'

The man widened his eyes.

"Ah, yes! I remember now. You look just like that kid Raynare bragged about killing. The way she described the boy...you seem to match exactly what she had said to us."

Issei widened his eyes.

'Wait...Raynare? Is that Yuuma's real name? And what does he mean _us_?'

The man shrugged in nonchalance, and then he summoned a blue light spear in his palm. Issei gasped and took a step back, remembering the spear which had caused his 'demise.'

'He's just like Yuuma! Why's he trying to kill me?!'

With a sadistic smirk, the winged man charged downwards towards Issei, and reared his arm back. Issei, petrified, could only stare up in shock, seemingly forgetting the urge to evade. The memory of Yuuma stabbing him, haunted him. Smiling, the man shot his hand forward, in order to stab Issei with his light spear. Issei shut his eyes, waiting to feel the piercing pain that would eventually come.

However, as soon as the light spear came in close contact with Issei, the spear suddenly dissolved into nothingness. His eyes widening in shock, the winged man charged another light spear and reared his arm, and threw the light spear towards Issei's head. However, the same result commenced, with the light spear disintegrating at Issei's touch.

"What the hell?!"

Wondering why he was still standing, Issei tentatively opened his eyes. His eyes then widened in shock.

"W-what?"

The winged man growled.

"What the hell is going on?!"

His rage increased, the winged man reared his fist back, and went to punch Issei in the stomach. His eyes widened, Issei held his hands up in defense, when suddenly, a silver aura emitted from his body in the form of a sphere. The winged man gasped in surprise, but was too late to retract his hand.

The winged man's senses overwhelmed when he felt a large amount of pain. Clutching his hand back, the man looked on in shock to see that his hand was burning. Grunting in annoyance, the man narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell?!"

He looked over to Issei, who opened his eyes in surprise. He opened his arms wide, trying to figure out why he was covered in an energy sphere. The energy sphere then dissolved away.

"What was that...?"

The winged man narrowed his eyes darkly, but then his eyes widened.

'What the hell is this power I'm sensing? Wait, is it from the brat? Raynare said that she didn't have any trouble when she had killed him. But this aura...'

Scoffing in annoyance, the man charged another light spear, and threw it at Issei. The man smirked, noticing that Issei was not paying attention. But his look turned to surprise when Issei looked up instinctively, and lifted his hand. The light spear suddenly formed into a new shape, taking the form of two light arrows, and they directed themselves to Issei's hands.

Blinking up in surprise, Issei slowly held the two light arrows in his hands, looking at them curiously. The man narrowed his eyes darkly, and he charged two more light spears and threw them at Issei. His brown eyes widening in surprise, Issei thought fast and threw the light arrows towards the man's light spears.

The two weapons came in contact, however, the light arrows quickly overpowered their spear counterparts, tearing through them effortlessly The arrows then soared towards the man. Widening his eyes in shock, the man fluttered his wings, trying to levitate up into the air, until the light arrows tore through his wings. Screaming out in pain, the man dropped onto the ground.

Issei widened his eyes, but he stood where he was. He didn't know if the man was faking his injuries or not. He'd seen those movies when the villain pretended to be hurt, and the hero or heroine slowly walked towards the enemy in order to check if they were alive, only for the enemy to jump up and attack them.

Yeah...he would never try that anytime soon.

His thoughts were cut off when the man grunted and inspected his wings. Narrowing his eyes darkly, the man turned to look to Issei angrily.

"You stupid brat! You haven't won yet!"

Struggling to lift his wings up, the man successfully levitated into the air. Issei looked up in surprise, and he frowned. This man didn't think he was going to escape did he? Issei lifted his hand up.

"Hold on!"

Then something happened that surprised the both of them. The man suddenly froze up, as though he was being restricted, incapable of moving.

'What the hell?! What did he do to me?!'

Issei was just as surprised as him, as his brown eyes widened in shock. He was about to say something else, but then he stopped.

"Um...fall onto the ground?"

The man suddenly fell straight down onto the ground, screaming as he crashed into the surface. Issei winced as he heard the sound of the man grunting in pain. The man quickly recovered and dragged himself out from the ground. Glowering at the shocked Issei with a glare, the man stood up, wincing at the pain of his wings.

"What the hell did you do to me brat?"

Issei was too shocked to even respond. Where had that come from. He didn't remember that he could do what he had just performed. He then looked at the annoyed winged man on the ground.

'First Yuuma, or I guess Raynare, tries to kill me. And now this guy tries to repeat the same thing.'

His brown eyes widened.

'Hold on a second. He knows Raynare. So maybe he knows why she tried to kill me, and where she is now.'

He turned to look at the man.

"You said you knew Raynare. Do you know where she is?"

The man narrowed his eyes.

"As if I'd tell you."

Issei was about to speak, until a magic red circle appeared far away from himself and the man. The circle emitted two shadows, revealing two buxom young women. Issei widened his eyes.

"Rias-senpai? Akeno-senpai?"

Both Rias and Akeno looked at Issei with warm smiles, but then the former looked down at the winged man, who narrowed his eyes at her. Narrowing her eyes, Rias stalked over to the winged man and glared at him.

"What were you doing near my _kouhai_?" She asked with a menacing tone.

The winged man paled slightly, but he composed himself. He tried to regain a bit of dignity as he stood up, noticing Rias's hair color.

"Hmm. Crimson hair. I see. You're from the House of Gremory. My apologies. I didn't expect that this young man belonged to you."

He glared over at Issei, who looked in surprise at the unexpected appearance of the two senpais. Rias looked at the man's torn wings, and then she looked over at Issei.

'Did you do this to him...Ise-kun?'

She was so focused at looking at Issei, that she almost missed the man spreading his wings. He slowly flew up into the sky, glaring at both Rias, Akeno, and Issei.

"My name is Dohnaseek. And I hope we will never meet again."

After declaring that, Dohnaseek then disappeared into the sky. Issei blinked repeatedly in confusion, and he tilted his head.

"What a weird night."

"Uffuffu."

Blinking in surprise at Akeno's laughter, Issei turned to look at the two young women. Rias approached Issei and crossed her arms.

"Ise-kun. I think it's time that you come back to the Occult Research Club immediately."

A worried look formed on Issei's face, and then he nodded.

"All right."

'Scratch that. What a bizarre night.'

* * *

Issei sat down on the couch as he watched Rias pace around the room. He looked around the room to see two students he had never met before. A young man with short blonde and grey eyes, and a white haired girl with hazel eyes. It turns out the name of the boy was Yuuto Kiba, who, Issei had just now learned, was the pretty boy of Kuoh Academy. The girl, known as Koneko Toujou, was the school's mascot, although Issei noticed she was a bit quiet.

As he looked more around the room, Issei saw Rias stop in her pace, and slowly sit down in her seat. She gave Issei an unreadable look.

"Ise-kun. I will be completely honest with you. All of us in this very room, including myself, are Devils."

She intentionally paused, waiting to see just how her _kouhai_ would react. Issei's eyes widened in great shock, and he stuttered.

"W-w-what?"

The look on his face was absolutely adorable in Rias's opinion, but sadly she could not enjoy it as much as she would have wanted to.

"Do you remember seeing the wings on Dohnaseek's back?"

Shaken out of his shock, Issei nodded.

"Y-yeah. I also remember Raynare having wings, too."

Rias straightened herself, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Those two are what we call Fallen Angels. They were once Angels who served God, but because of their evil intentions, they were cast down into Hell. They are also the antithesis of us Devils."

"The Devils have been at conflict with the Fallen Angels since the beginning of ancient times. They have been battling for the possession of the Underworld. The Underworld is originally split into two sectional areas, one for the Devils and another one for the Fallen Angels. We, the Devils form pacts with humans and as a result of receiving their sacrifices, the devils are able to increase their strength. The Fallen Angels, compared to us, thrive on manipulating the humans with the utmost intention of eliminating Devils. During the conflict between the Devils and the Fallen Angels, the Angels come in with the job to destroy these two races, on God's orders of course."

Issei didn't know what to say. He was absolutely speechless. He gulped down a lump in his throat.

"This is a lot to take in, Rias-senpai."

Rias gave her _kouhai _a worried look, but it quickly faded as she went back to the topic at hand.

"Ise-kun. There was something severely dangerous inside you. Something dangerous that posed a threat to us Devils, and the Fallen Angels."

Issei widened his eyes.

"Are you talking about the Sacred Gear?"

Rias nodded, and was about to speak, until Kiba interrupted her.

"A Sacred Gear is an item that possesses irregular power that is endowed to special humans."

Akeno intervened next, with a perpetual smile on her face.

"Some humans have Sacred Gears that are sealed within their own bodies. As a matter of fact, there were some humans who were famous that possessed Sacred Gears."

Issei widened his eyes as he listened to the Devils. Staring at Issei for a moment, Rias straightened herself, and she peered down on her table. On the table laid a chess board, with the fifteen pieces laid upon the board. Narrowing her eyes, Rias picked up a piece, and set her blue-green eyes over to Issei, who looked back with a curious look on his face.

"Ise-kun. Have you ever heard of chess?"

Issei blinked in confusion, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Somewhat. I know there's fifteen pieces in all. Umm...1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, and...8 pawns."

Rias nodded.

"That's correct."

She narrowed her eyes further, and she stood up from her seat. She walked over to Issei, and placed the piece on Issei's chest. The young man widened his eyes in surprise.

"R-Rias-senpai?"

Rias ignored him, and then she spoke her next words, as though in a trance. A surge of crimson energy began to form around her entire body. Akeno looked up in surprise.

"Rias?"

Rias continued to speak as though she had not heard Akeno.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. Become my servant, and have you lead a new life as my Pawn."

His eyes widened in shock, Issei shook as the chess piece began to edge towards him. But then something unexpected happened. Seconds later, a silver-emerald medallion manifested on Issei's chest, and it emitted a lightning bolt of energy. Rias widened her eyes in shock, and she backed away. The chess piece was thrown back by the energy bolt from the medallion, and after hitting the wall, it lay still on the ground motionless.

Rias stood in absolute speechlessness.

'I don't get it! I did everything correctly! The chess piece absolutely had no effect on him!'

Issei looked at the crimson-haired Devil with a look of bewilderment.

"Rias-senpai? What happened?"

Rias looked up, and then she gave Issei a saddened look.

"Ise-kun. I'm sorry. I wanted to see what would happen if I attempted to convert you into a Devil."

The remaining Devils gave Rias a look of shock. Akeno walked up to Rias.

"Rias..."

But the crimson-haired Devil looked up at Issei with a regretful look.

'What have I done? I risked the humanity of my _kouhai_.'

Issei blinked in confusion, not knowing what the heck was going on. He looked down at the silver-emerald medallion which glowed brightly. The Devils looked up in shock at Issei's medallion. Rias stared at Issei with a worried expression. Noticing the medallion, she rose an eyebrow.

'Where did this item come from? I sense a strong power within it.'

Rias's eyes softened, and she walked closer to the stunned Issei, and looked him in the eye.

"Ise-kun. Would you please raise your hand?"

Blinking in confusion, Issei complied and raised his left arm.

"Close your eyes. Then imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

Issei's face moved slightly as he tried to think of something powerful. He couldn't think of anything at all. However, at that moment, he saw a vision. A vision of flowing energy waves, colored crimson, silver, and emerald.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that aspect when it most definitely appears the strongest. Then lower your arm, and stand up, and imagine it strongly."

Suddenly, the silver-emerald necklace glowed, and then a flux of crimson, silver, and emerald energy waves flowed around Issei. The Devils all looked on in shock, as the multi-colored energy beams flowed around Issei's body, and then...

The ground started to shake, and the Devils struggled to keep their balance. Rias looked up, and her blue-green eyes widened in shock.

The flowing energy engulfed Issei's body entirely, encasing him into a large silver sphere that was covered with spiraling whirls of energy.


	5. Chapter 5

**AT THE OLD CHURCH**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT DEAD?!"

Dohnaseek winced and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He was unfortunately the first victim to endure Raynare's shrill screaming. He really should have thought about whether or not to tell Raynare that the person she had killed... had actually not been killed, and was still alive and well.

Raynare tightened her fists as she gritted her teeth in fury.

"How did he survive?! I was there! I killed that meek little brat myself! He couldn't have just come back from the dead!"

Dohnaseek really hated to break the next news to his Fallen Angel comrade, but he knew it had to come out sooner or later.

"He's with... Rias Gremory now."

He waited, backing away just slightly. Raynare stiffened, slowly turning around to glare at Dohnaseek ominously.

"The daughter of the Gremory clan...?"

Dohnaseek really hated his life right now, and he dodged just in time to avoid a light spear from an angry Raynare.

"Shit!"

"HE'S WITH THE DEVILS NOW?! DID SHE REINCARNATE HIM?!"

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes, and was about to speak until he was cut off by an arrogant and seductive voice.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Raynare. Just calm down already."

Raynare turned to glare at a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. She was dressed in a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Kalawarner, I'm not in the mood right now! So just mind your own business!"

"Hey, be nice! Kalawarner didn't do anything wrong!"

Raynare glared darkly at a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita outfit, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Mittelt, this doesn't concern you!"

Fallen Angel Mittelt stuck her tongue mockingly and fluttered her wings up into the air.

Fallen Angel Kalawarner just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So the kid got resurrected by a Devil. I don't see what's the big deal."

Dohnaseek remained quiet for sometime, and both Raynare and Kalawarner noticed this. The former glared at Dohnaseek.

"Right, Dohnaseek?"

Dohnaseek looked away, and whistled.

"_Right,_ Dohnaseek?" Raynare repeated harshly.

Dohnaseek sighed, and crossed his arms.

"He's with Rias Gremory. But, he didn't have the aura of a Devil. When I tried to hit him with my light spears, he was unaffected, and he threw them back at me."

Raynare's eyes widened, while Kalawarner rose an eyebrow as she looked at Dohnaseek's torn wings. Mittelt peered down to look at Dohnaseek, and she smirked.

"That explains why some of your feathers are gone."

Dohnaseek scowled at the tiny Fallen Angel.

"Don't remind me."

Raynare narrowed her violet eyes.

'If he's still alive, then that means there's a chance of his Sacred Gear awakening! I can't let that happen!'

Kalawarner rolled her eyes, and fluttered her black wings.

"Since you and Dohnaseek were too weak and failed to kill him, I guess I will be the one to finish the job."

Dohnaseek widened his eyes, and Raynare scowled at her comrade.

"You heard Dohnaseek, idiot! Light spears won't work against this brat. Also, what if his Sacred Gear is activated?"

Kalawarner narrowed her eyes darkly, and scoffed, fluttering her wings once more, before Dohnaseek spoke.

"It's pointless you know."

She stopped, and turned to look at the male Fallen Angel.

"What are you talking about?"

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes, and set his glare to Raynare.

"Raynare, this is pointless and you know it. Don't you remember, you were sent by Azazel-sama to _watch _over this brat to ensure that his Sacred Gear remained dormant? But then, you killed the twerp, disobeying Azazel-sama's orders. And you know what else? The brat came back from the dead! And now the daughter of the Gremory Clan, who for _some_ reason has claimed the brat for herself, is watching over him as we speak! And the fact that she's a pure-blooded Devil, means she knows how to unlock a Sacred Gear!"

Raynare's eyes widened in shock, and she looked down. Kalawarner looked on in amazement as she noted that Dohnaseek was acting smart for once.

"Face it Raynare, you tried so hard to prevent the brat from unlocking his Sacred Gear, and yet, you killed him, and not only did he somehow resurrect, but now he has the opportunity to potentially awaken the Sacred Gear!"

Raynare narrowed her eyes, and pointed to Dohnaseek.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I was just trying to ensure that he would not be a threat to us! Killing him would have-"

Dohnaseek cut her off.

"Killing him made it worse! Worse for us! We're lucky if he doesn't come after us next!"

Raynare was about to retort, until she stiffened as she felt a vast surge of power far away. Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek widened their eyes as they felt the surge of energy as well. The ground shook beneath them, as the church started to crumble above them. Fluttering their wings, the four Fallen Angels flew out of the church, watching it crash down into pieces.

Raynare stuttered in her words.

"W-what was that power just now?!

Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek just stood in silence, unable to comprehend where the power was coming from.

* * *

**UNDERWORLD**

A man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs widened his eyes in amazement.

"This overwhelming power. It's absolutely monstrous, and yet it's on a completely different level. Is it his Sacred Gear? Or is it something different?"

"Azazel?"

Azazel turned around to see a young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes, with a green shirt covered under a black jacket, and dark red pants with black armor.

"Vali."

Vali Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"This power. It's immeasurable."

**(_I sense a familiar presence, my host. My arch-rival the Red Dragon Emperor has finally reawakened_.)**

'Then it seems that this person and I were destined to be rivals.'

* * *

"Interesting."

A man who appeared in his early 20's looked up in curiosity. He had shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, looking very similar to a certain crimson-haired Devil.

Sirzechs Lucifer smiled mysteriously as he sensed the vast amount of power.

"Very, very interesting."

* * *

**NEAR THE DESTROYED CHURCH**

As the four Fallen Angels looked upon the destroyed church, a beeping sound went off. Raynare jumped and reached into her bra, pulling out a cellphone. She pressed the answer button.

"H-hello?" She greeted nervously.

{_Raynare_.}

Raynare gulped down a lump in her throat, and the other Fallen Angels looked at her curiously. Kalawarner put her hand on her hip.

"Who is it?"

Raynare ignored her and gulped again.

"Azazel-sama?"

{_It seems you have disobeyed my orders, Raynare. And I know that you and the other Fallen Angels were involved in the plot to kill the one who possesses the power you are now feeling. And because of what you did, __you've inadvertently unveiled a power that far surpasses the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils_.}

Raynare lowered her head in disappointment. She had already heard it from Dohnaseek, but to hear it from her master, it outright saddened her.

{_It really pains me to do this, but I have to cut you guys loose. All you had to do was watch him, but...you disobeyed me_.}

And then the line cut off. Raynare stood shell-shocked, unknowingly loosening her grip on the cell phone, causing her to drop it onto the ground. Mittelt widened her eyes, as well as Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

"Raynare...?"

Raynare didn't say anything. She just stood still. Kalawarner narrowed her eyes, and she put her hand on Raynare's shoulder.

"What did he say?"

The saddened Fallen Angel didn't reply, she just stood still in the air. Dohnaseek rose an eyebrow, and just crossed his arms. The four Fallen Angels all stood still in unison, contemplating what to do next.

* * *

**AT THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

The base of the Occult Research Club shook in tremors as spirals of cosmic waves surrounded Issei. Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko tried to keep their balances, and shielded their eyes from the light. With the cosmic waves growing, they imploded upon Issei, causing the light to brighten.

The light faded slowly, and Rias uncovered her eyes, and they widened in absolute surprise.

"Ise-kun?!"

The light dimmed entirely, revealing Issei with a more well-toned physique, and with a large sized multi-colored aura of vast energy, featuring blue bolts of electrical sparks that endlessly surrounded his body. Rias looked on in shock as she realized that the silver-emerald medallion that previously laid upon Issei's chest, was now gone.

"Issei..."

Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko uncovered their eyes and their eyes simultaneously widened.

"A-ara, ara!"

"Amazing!"

"...Cool."

Issei rubbed his head tenderly, his soft brown eyes slowly opening.

"W-what happened?"

He looked all around him, and then his eyes widened further when he saw a gauntlet had manifested on his left arm, leaving his fingers uncovered. When the sparks surrounding Issei's body edged near the gauntlet, the gauntlet gained more scaly-features, and it covered up to Issei's hand.

"W-what is this?"

"It's your Sacred Gear, Ise-kun."

Issei looked up to see Rias walking up to him, and the crimson-haired Devil lifted her hand towards him. As soon as she tried to reach for Issei however, parts of Rias's school uniform disintegrated immediately, and she stepped back in shock. Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko all took a step back.

Issei too noticed this, and he stepped back as well. Rias looked at her uncovered arm in shock, and she put it behind her back.

"U-um, gomen nasai, Rias-senpai."

Rias stood still, her eyes widened in shock.

'As soon as I got close enough to Issei, parts of my clothes disintegrated. His power...it's so intense!'

Gulping down a lump in her throat, Rias composed herself shortly, but not even she could ignore the amount of pressure Issei was unintentionally releasing.

"It's all right, Ise-kun. I'm fine."

She sent Issei a slight smile to ensure him that she was all right. But then her eyes narrowed as she went back to the subject at hand.

"Ise-kun. That gauntlet on your arm is a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you, my precious _kouhai_. Once it appears, you are allowed to use it anywhere and anytime you wish."

As sparks of electricity flowed around his multi-colored aura, Issei looked at his Sacred Gear in curiosity.

'So...this is mine?'

Rias watched her _kouhai_ as he peered at his new found Sacred Gear.

'Ise-kun...'

Suddenly, a red glowing circle formed into the shape of a Phoenix symbol. A surge of flames began to rise around the room, and two silhouettes emerged. Rias turned around, and her blue-green eyes narrowed, as she saw the shadows reveal themselves into a tall man, and a maid.

"What are you doing here?"

Issei blinked in confusion as he detected the venomous tone in his senpai's voice.

'Rias-senpai?'

The man had short yellow hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer he wore a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned.

The woman had silver hair and matching colored eyes. Her hair featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, ending in twin braids. She was dressed in a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves, a white maid headband over her head, and her lips were colored in red lipstick.

Rias narrowed her eyes at the two, while the blonde man smiled at her, he then turned to look at the shocked Issei.

"So, my lovely Rias, you recruited yet another Devil? He is powerful, I'll give him that."

Issei blinked again, and Rias's eyes narrowed into menacing slits.

"Why are you here, Riser?"

Riser ignored the question from the crimson-haired Devil, and approached the confused Issei. He tilted his head, and he went to reach for Issei's shoulders, until parts of his jacket began to disintegrate.

"What the hell?!"

Riser jumped back in astonishment as he was effected by Issei's aura. Rias let a satisfied smile cross her face, while Issei just stood with a eyebrow raise.

Narrowing his eyes, Riser walked away from the young man, and walked back to Rias, reaching for her arm. Rias's amusement was cut short immediately.

"Let go of me, Riser."

Riser chuckled.

"What, not happy to see me? Our ceremony is close Rias, so we have to make sure it's intact."

Narrowing her eyes further, Rias set her sights to the maid, who had remained quiet during this whole ordeal.

"Grayfia, why is he here so early?"

Grayfia nodded, and she folded her hands together. She was about to speak, until she looked at Issei, her eyes widening a little. Then her eyes narrowed slightly.

"So you are the one who Sirzechs-sama sensed. That was your power radiating throughout the Underworld."

Issei looked up, and tilted his head.

'Sirzechs? Who's he?'

Rias also looked up quickly.

"Onii-sama noticed it as well?"

Then she shook her head.

"Wait did Onii-sama send you here?"

Staring at Issei for a moment, Grayfia turned her attention back to Rias.

"Sirzechs-sama, as well as the Gremory clan, sent me."

Rias gritted her teeth, and Issei chose the moment to intervene.

"W-wait hold on. I don't understand. Is Rias-senpai getting married or something? Isn't she a little young?"

Rias blushed heavily at Issei's innocent question, but sadly she resolved to force her blush to fade away, as she turned to look back at Grayfia, who spoke.

"The man before you is Riser Phenex-Sama. he is a pure-blooded High-Class Devil, and is the third son of the House of Phenex, and is the one to marry the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

Issei looked on in shock, and he looked worriedly towards Rias, who looked furious.

'Rias-senpai doesn't look too happy. She must not like this guy or something.'

* * *

"I refuse to marry you, Riser!"

"Yeah Rias, I heard you the last four times. But don't you see? This will be beneficial to the Devil population."

Rias just scoffed.

"If I am the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose _alone_ who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone else in the clan are rushing it by choosing my spouse! Not to mention that I was promised that I would be free as soon as I graduated from this university in the human world."

Riser put his hand in his pocket, before looking a bit forlornly at his uncovered arm.

"While that is true, your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried about the household. During the last war, we lost a large number of pure-blooded Devils. And to top it all off, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. Not by a long shot. So for a pure-blooded Devil that also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be a great solution for the revival of the Devils."

"Rias. You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is already safe because of my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And Sirzechs-sama has already left the house. Then there's you, Rias, who has the chance to inherit the House of Gremory. If you refuse to take a husband, the House of Gremory will cease to exist in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household?"

Rias's eyes twitched, and she rubbed her head. Her peerage, and Issei looked at her worriedly. Rias looked up at Riser, and frowned at him.

"I have no intention for the destruction for the House of Gremory, Riser. And I am willing to marry a spouse."

Riser smiled, and he crossed his arms.

"Well, great! Then let us-"

"But I have a right to choose who I want to marry, Riser. And one of those choices are not you."

Riser's eyes narrowed fiercely, and a massive aura composed of flames began to surround the entire room.

"I am a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix. I refuse to let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world at all. Rather, I don't favor the human world that much to begin with. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I cannot stand it!"

The flames increased widely, and it began to edge near the walls. With a fierce glare, Riser formed his flames into pyrokinetic wings.

"I will take you back to the underworld Rias, even if I have to burn all of your pathetic servants into embers!"

The flames increased, almost ready to engulf the room, until Grayfia was about to speak. However, she was too late, as a multi-colored aura with blue sparks of electricity pooled over Riser's flames, and started to absorb them. Riser widened his eyes in shock, as he witnessed Issei (with his eyes closed), absorbing his flames. Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Grayfia looked on in shock as they witnessed Issei's multi-colored aura gaining traces of an aura of flames, and his blue electricity sparks gaining a crimson-hue.

Riser immediately stopped in summoning his flames, and he calmed down.

'What the hell is this?! He absorbed my flames! How did he do that?!'

With the power radiating around him, Issei opened his eyes wide and burped out a pool of ashes. Rubbing his throat, Issei sent a slight frown towards Riser, who looked on in shock.

"You say you want to marry Rias-senpai, but threatening her friends isn't going to change her mind."

Riser narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but he held back in summoning his flames. Rias looked over at Issei in shock.

'My _kouhai_. He absorbed Riser's flames completely, and...he stood up for me and my peerage!'

Grayfia, after eyeing Issei momentarily, looked at both Rias and Riser.

"Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew the meeting would turn out like this. So they decided to make a last resort."

Rias rose an eyebrow.

"A last resort?"

"Rias-ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama?"

Rias widened her eyes in shock.

"Just as you know, only mature aged Devils can participate in an official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blooded Devils, even immature Devils can participate."

Rias looked at the maid, before sighing in resignation.

"Then I guess I don't have a choice."

She turned to look at Riser.

"Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Riser, now shaken out of his shock, smirked and nodded to the crimson-haired Devil.

"I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game before. As of now, I have won most of the games. Even so, are you still confident to play, Rias?"

Rias shot him a proud smirk.

"My motive will not change. I will win, Riser!"

"Fine. If you do win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately, no complaints."

The two Devils glared at each other, before nodding in unison. Grayfia nodded to the both of them.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Understood. I will tell the two households then."

And with that the maid disappeared. Riser glanced at Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and then Issei.

"So...are these your servants, Rias?"

Rias twitched her eyes in irritation.

"Why are you asking?"

Riser smirked.

"Because I wanted to show that you have no chance in winning this match. Your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder", can fight on equal terms with my servants."

His smirk widening, Riser snapped his fingers, and a magic circle appeared once again, emitting an unknown number of shadows.

Issei widened his eyes in shock as he saw 15 beauties emerge from the shadows, all crowding around Riser.

'T-there's so many girls! He's not dating all of them, is he? Why does he have so many?'

Noticing the shocked look on Issei's face, Riser smirked and tongue-kissed with one of the girls. Issei eeped, and backed away slightly. Riser chuckled at this, while Rias noticed her _kouhai_'s nervousness. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have loved to cuddle and tease her little _kouhai_, but unfortunately, she could not at the moment.

Riser smirked and turned to look at a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes, holding a wooden staff. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. She was dressed in a white haori with a red obi.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

The girl named Mira lifted her wooden staff, and swung it towards Issei, intending to crash it into his stomach. However, much to Riser's and his peerage's shock, the wooden staff disintegrated as soon as it got near Issei's multi-colored aura. Mira jumped back in shock, and took some steps back, looking in worry at her now half-wooden staff. Riser narrowed his eyes.

'What kind of aura does this guy have? First he absorbs my flames, and now he disintegrates Mira's staff.'

His eyes then widened when he saw the gauntlet on Issei's arm, and he peered at it.

"You already unlocked your Sacred Gear, huh? This is one of the most dangerous ones too. If you were to master it, you could defeat a Maou, or even a God. But the ones who possessed that particular Sacred Gear had never defeated a Maou or God. So your Sacred Gear and you alone are imperfect! You are no exception, brat!"

Issei frowned slightly as he listened to Riser's insults, but then he looked down at his Sacred Gear.

'Enough power to kill a Maou, even a God?'

"However..."

Issei looked up at the Phoenix Devil, who had his hand on his chin.

"The Rating Game would be interesting if you were to master your Sacred Gear."

He turned to look at Rias, who was noticeably bristling at how close Riser was to her _kouhai_.

"How about we have a match in 10 days?"

Rias rose an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?"

Riser shrugged.

"I'm practically giving you an opportunity, Rias. You should be thanking me. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was to begin with."

Riser walked back to his peerage and faced Rias.

"I'll give you 10 days. You should be able improve the strengths of your servants by then. I'm also looking forward to fighting him."

He pointed to Issei, who blinked his soft brown eyes in confusion. Rias sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"You won't be able to fight Issei in the Rating Game."

Riser rose an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because he is not my servant. He couldn't be reincarnated into a Devil."

Riser blinked a little in surprise, and turned to look at Issei.

"Hmm, interesting. Then this Rating Game should end quickly than ever."

He directed his palm to the ground, and then a red magic circle glowed.

"The next time we meet Rias, will be at the Rating Game. Farewell."

The glowing light engulfed Riser and his peerage, and then they were gone.

Rias sighed and walked back over to her desk, placing her hand on her forehead. Akeno gave a sad elegant smile.

"I'll make some tea. Would anyone like some?"

Yuuto and Koneko somberly nodded, and Akeno went to make some. Issei looked at the Devils with a sad look on his face, and directed his sight to Rias.

"Rias-senpai?"

Rias slowly looked up, and her blue-green eyes softened.

'My adorable _kouhai_...'

"Are you all right, Rias-senpai?"

Rias sighed, and she leaned back into her chair with an unreadable look.

"I'm all right Ise-kun."

Issei tilted his head, and he frowned sadly. Then, his frown turned into a determined look.

"Rias-senpai. I'm sure you'll do great. I believe in you. Besides, you and Akeno-senpai seem a little scary to be messed with anyway."

Rias allowed herself a small smile, and her smile widened as she heard a giggle from Akeno.

"Ufufffu."

Akeno entered with five cups of tea, and the Devils, and Issei took the cups. They sipped their teas in silence, until Rias put her cup down.

"Ise-kun. You should go home now."

Issei frowned slightly.

"But Rias-senpai..."

Rias held up a hand, but she allowed a warm smile to form on her face.

"I'll be all right. Besides, I can't allow my _kouhai_ to be so overworked, especially since you found out about your power.

Issei tilted his head with a sad look, but then he sighed. He turned to look at Akeno, and nodded politely.

"Arigato for the tea, Akeno-senpai."

Akeno smiled warmly, and giggled.

Issei nodded to Yuuto and Koneko, and walked to the club door. Opening the door slightly, Issei turned around to face the members of the Occult Research Club.

"I hope you guys win." He said in absolute sincerity.

Rias gave him a grateful smile, and nodded to him. Flashing Rias a small smile, Issei walked out of the Occult Research Club, and closed the door.

Rias sighed as she finished the rest of her tea, and looked at Issei's empty cup.

'Ise-kun. He's so powerful, and yet...I.'

She sighed again.

'My_ kouhai_. Thanks for wishing us luck. We're going to need it.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Now, what to do about you?"

Issei was almost close to his house, as he traveled from Kuoh Academy to the bridge. He looked at his crimson Sacred Gear curiously, and tilted his head slightly. No longer than 10 minutes later did Issei manage to get to his house. Looking around to ensure himself that he was alone, Issei went up to his room, and sat on top of his bed. He adopted a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess that since Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Yuuto, and Koneko are training for their Rating Game, I could figure out how to work this thing."

He peered at it, praising the design of the Sacred Gear.

**{Well, well, well aren't we nosy?}**

Issei jumped in his spot, and he looked frantically around his surroundings.

"H-huh?"

It was a voice. A mysterious voice laced with a deep resonance. Issei looked around cautiously.

"Hello? Who's there?"

**{Humph. Close your eyes and find out for yourself.}**

Issei looked a little uncertain at the voice's words.

"Close my eyes?"

He wasn't going to find out by being awake, was he? With a sigh, Issei closed his eyes, clearing his mind.

* * *

**Issei's Mind**

It was completely dark, in fact it was pitch-black. Issei opened his eyes, and widened them as he found that he couldn't see anything.

**{So, this is what my host looks like.}**

His ears detecting the source of the sound, Issei looked up, and he took a step back.

'I-is that a Welsh Dragon?'

The creature had large eyes with the color being green, a horn lined up on its forehead, and scales on its body with the appearance of magma. It had robust arms and legs, and a pair of wings.

**{Give the boy a prize.}**

Issei took another step back in shock. Who was this creature, and why was he talking to him all of a sudden?

**{I've been trying to contact you for sometime, my host. But earlier on, you were weak. Therefore my words could not reach you as they do now. I must say it's about time I am able to appear before you.}**

Issei widened his eyes.

'He's been trying to contact me? But...why? I don't remember meeting him or anything-'

'...Hold on.'

Issei's eyes widened further, and he looked down at his Sacred Gear, which appeared more scale-like, with sharp claws growing out of it. He looked up at the creature, who seemed to be holding an amused stare.

**{It seems you have already figured it out, haven't you partner?}**

Issei continued to look up in surprise.

"So it is you. You're the spirit of my Sacred Gear."

The creature grunted.

**{Technically the source of its powers, but that is just me being technical.}**

Issei tilted his head, and rubbed the back of it.

"W-wait, who are you?"

**{My name is Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, and I am the one who is sealed in your Sacred Gear.}**

Issei looked down at his Sacred Gear, and he frowned slightly. Ddraig noticed and tilted his head.

**{Does my host not appreciate me introducing myself to him?}**

Issei quickly looked up, and waved his hands.

"N-no, it's nothing like that. It's just...Rias-senpai helped unlock this Sacred Gear, and now you appear, and then...I'm still unsure."

**{Humph. Well I can't have a host who doubts himself. Hmm. Perhaps I will tell you a portion of my back story. But listen well, Issei Hyoudou.}**

Looking up at the Welsh Dragon, Issei nodded slightly.

**{The three sides consisting of God/Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils. You are aware that they participated in a war, correct?}**

The young man nodded.

**{Good. During that time, foreign powers offered their support to some of the sides. Fairies, spirits, Eurpoean monsters, Asian Youkai, and humans. However, the Dragons never included themselves in the Three Factions.}**

Issei blinked in surprise.

"Why not? Was it not important to them?"

Ddraig nodded slightly.

**{I do not know the real reason, but perhaps what you just said could have been the reason. Dragons are beings that are composed of a great mass of powers, and they act freely and selfishly. Some Dragons turned into Devils, some sided with God, and the majority just didn't give a damn about the war.}**

Issei's eyes widened.

"So...they chose to live freely, away from all the conflicts."

Ddraig nodded once more, and then, his face gained a somber look to it.

**{During the Great War between the Devils, Fallen Angels, and God, there were two Dragons that commenced in a fight. The two Dragons were ranked in the highest class, and possessed powers that rivaled that of God and Maou. While the three factions were involved in their own personal war, the two Dragons were causing a disturbance within the battlefield.}**

Issei looked on as he listened to the Welsh Dragon's story.

**{The fight of the two Dragons had been interrupted by a mere God and Maou, and in retaliation, the Dragons tried to consume God, Maou, and the leaders of the Fallen Angels. Dumbest idea they've ever had.}**

**{In the end the two Dragons were cut to pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies in the form of Sacred Gears. The two Dragons that were sealed within humans manipulated them as vessels. They often encountered each other, and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won, and the other one would die. Sometimes one of them was already dead, before the other one came and so they didn't bother fighting. If the vessel dies then the Dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with Dragon powers are born. This cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.}**

Ddraig looked down towards Issei.

**{And now this time, you are my host, Issei Hyoudou. A powerful host, indeed.}**

Issei blinked in confusion.

**{Hmm. It makes sense. Listen to what I am about to tell you next, Issei. I need you to understand.}**

Issei, noting the serious tone in the Dragon's voice, nodded somberly.

**{A long time ago, preexisting even the Universe, there was a being who wielded nigh-omnipotent power, and the ability to manipulate the energy of the cosmos. Its strength was very great, unable to be calculated, and the being had the ability to manipulate anything it could want. There was no limit on what it could do.}**

Issei listened on in great intent.

**{However, for some reason even unknown to myself, the being grew bored with its life, and didn't see any point in existing any longer. When it chose to fade out from existence, it left behind a portion of its power in the form of cosmic energy waves, and set it across the traces of the Universe.}**

"Cosmic energy?"

The Welsh Dragon looked down at Issei curiously, and Issei had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at the Sacred Gear.

"Rias-senpai had tried to reincarnate me into a Devil, but she couldn't, because the piece she tried to use, backfired on her as soon as she put it towards me. As soon as that happened, I started to feel...weird."

Ddraig looked at Issei for a moment, but then he smirked.

**{So I was correct. The power that the being had extracted, has finally returned to its reincarnation.}**

Issei looked up in shock.

"W-what?"

Ddraig chuckled.

**{How interesting. It's my first time having a unique host such as yourself. Most of the hosts in the past either got too arrogant of our powers, or far too terrified. You on the other hand, seem to be...different.}**

Issei blinked in shock, and he and the Welsh Dragon were silent for a few moments, until Issei looked at his Sacred Gear in curiosity. His eyes widening slightly, Issei showed it to the Dragon.

"So...do you know what this is called?"

Ddraig huffed and rolled his eyes.

**{What, do pigs fly? Of course I know what it's called, I've been sealed inside the damn thing for God knows how long.}**

Issei rose an eyebrow, while Ddraig calmed himself considerably.

**{Ahem. Sorry about that. It is called the Boosted Gear, or in my namesake, the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. Within my power, I am able to double the power of my host every ten seconds. However, there are many other abilities that the Boosted Gear possesses. Abilities that would be beneficial for you to learn.}**

Issei blinked in confusion.

"What kind of abilities?"

* * *

**Mountains**

"...Why are we at the mountains?"

**{Well we certainly can't blow up stuff near your house, can we?}**

Issei stiffened.

"What do you mean blow stuff up?!"

**{Relax kid. No one's going to see us. Especially me, they'll just blame you for being up late, stuck near the mountains. Kukuku.}**

Issei frowned slightly, and he looked at the scenery.

"Why are we here?"

**{We're going to test the powers of the Boosted Gear. You're not doing anything important, and...what the hell, I've got nothing else better to do, so let's start. First, summon your Sacred Gear.}**

"..."

**{...What?}**

"...How do I summon it?"

If Ddraig's hands could reach his face, he would have face palmed himself repeatedly until he knocked himself unconscious.

**{Just say Boost.}**

Issei blinked in confusion, but he complied.

"Um...Boost!"

_**{Boost!}**_

The Boosted Gear manifested itself on its wielder's arm, taking the appearance of a red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions.

**{Hmm, it seems you have reached the second evolution already. Most likely due to the power you inherited from the being. And your power is increasing, and it shall increase every time you use the Boost call.}**

Issei blinked again, and he rose an eyebrow.

**{...What is it?}**

"Aren't there some drawbacks whenever my power increases?"

**{Aren't you the little strategist? Yes, there are some drawbacks. When you reach the limit on how much power you can wield, stress will be put onto your body. Although...}**

"Huh? Although what?"

**{The power you possess right now, other than the Boosted Gear, should be a advantage to you for good use. Since the being had nigh-omnipotence, stamina and endurance, that should give you an advantage. However, do not rely on your inherited power, or else you'll be too dependent on using it.}**

Issei nodded, listening to the spirit of his Sacred Gear.

**{Now that the drawbacks are out of the way, I want you to shoot a small energy blast at anything you wish. Remember it has to be small.}**

Issei frowned slightly, and he lifted his left arm up, as a sphere of emerald energy formed above his Boosted Geared palm. The sphere was the size of a golf ball.

**{Good, now shoot it.}**

Issei looked around his surroundings, not really wanting to shoot this energy sphere anywhere.

"What if there are people near by?"

**{Kid, lighten up. It's nighttime, its dark out, everyone's asleep, no one's going to see you. Just shoot the mountain in front of you.}**

With a nervous gulp, Issei ejected the emerald energy sphere, and his eyes widened in shock as the energy gained an increase in velocity, as it went towards the mountain. His eyes remained wide open, as the energy crashed into the mountain, causing the ground to shake.

**{...Nice shot.}**

Issei continued to stare in surprise as the mountain now had a huge hole in it.

"Oh my gosh..."

**{Well it's a nice view.}**

* * *

**{There is another technique that the Boosted Gear wields. And I believe that it will be useful to you.}**

"I don't have to blow up any more mountains, do I?"

**{Of course not.}**

"..."

**{...Maybe?)**

Issei sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

**{As to what I was explaining, another technique is called the Welsh Dragon Over Booster, which is also your Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker.}**

"Balance Breaker?"

**{Indeed. The Balance Breaker is the evolved form of a Sacred Gear. In your case, the Scale Mail, is a Dragon Armor that augments your powers, abilities, speed, and durability. You will also temporarily gain the ability to double your power without the 10-second limit.}**

Issei widened his eyes with interest.

"Really?"

**{Really really. However, there are some drawbacks.}**

"How severe?"

**{...Not too much. When you activate your Balance Breaker, it takes two minutes to activate. While it is a short time, you are unable to cancel the process if you so happen to change your mind.}**

Issei blinked, and he frowned slightly as he looked at the ground.

**{Also...}**

Issei shot his head up.

**{There is a sacrifice you have to make in order to use my power. It is whatever you choose, and that will serve as the sacrifice.}**

"I...I don't understand."

**{Say you were to sacrifice your left arm, and in return I would lend you my power. While it would be extremely beneficial to you, once you have transformed your left arm into a Dragon arm, you are unable to return it to human form, unless you are able to drain the energy.}**

"...And how would I go about draining that energy?"

**{Well, you could either get a Devil to drain out the energy themselves, or you could once again use the inherited power and just will the Dragon arm to return to its human form.**}

Issei nodded as he listened to the Welsh Dragon's explanation. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Gosh, the drawbacks don't really seem that bad though."

**{Hmph.}**

Issei blinked and then he sighed.

"Ddraig-san, why are you helping me? Why are you bothering to train me?"

The Welsh Dragon was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke up.

**{Having an untrained host, doesn't really suit any ideals of mine. You're powerful, kid. You're powerful enough that the "White Guy" wouldn't even treat you as a joke.}**

Issei widened his eyes.

"White Guy?"

The two were silent momentarily, until the Welsh Dragon let out a yawn.

**{Let's go home, kid. All this training has worn the hell out of me.}**

Issei widened his eyes, and a soft frown formed on his face.

"You didn't even come out _to _train."

**{Well it's not like I could, brat. Besides, I did train a lot. I trained my voice, and I almost lost it.}**

Issei sighed and shook his head.

"For a Dragon, you sure are laid-back."

**{And for a shy kid, you sure have a smart mouth.}**

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**{...Wanna go shoot some mountains?}**

'...No.'

**{...You're no fun.}**

Issei sighed as he got ready for bed, placing his hands behind his back. He tilted his head as he recalled meeting his 'tenant', and the revelation of his powers. The young man sighed. This new life was so unreal to him. And to think, it all started when his mother had sent him to Kuoh Academy.

The only questions were, was it good, or was it bad? Those were the questions Issei himself could not answer. Getting comfortable into his bed, Issei started to close his eyes, until he suddenly felt the aura of a Devil in his room.

His eyes widening in surprise, and sitting up in his bed, Issei found himself face to face with none other than Grayfia.

"It looks like you were about to rest."

Issei blinked a few times, before recognizing the maid.

"Grayfia-san? What are you doing here?"

His eyes widened further as he thought of another question.

"Not to sound rude or anything...but how did you know where I lived?"

**{Baka, she can sense your aura. It's not that hard to miss.}**

Issei frowned at the Welsh Dragon's comment.

"I have come to inform you that Rias-ojousama has lost the match."

Issei widened his eyes, and he adopted a saddened look.

"So...Riser won then. Poor Rias-senpai."

The people in Issei's room were silent in thought, until Grayfia spoke.

"I am aware that I have told you before, but Sirzechs-sama has sensed your aura. And he seems to hold a great interest in you."

Issei blinked in confusion.

"I, I...um."

Much to the young man's surprise, Grayfia let a quiet laugh escape her mouth, and she held out a paper. Issei took the paper, and looked at it, tilting his head.

"The magic circle printed on this paper will allow you to teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

Issei blinked again. Grayfia let a soft smile to form on her face.

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

Issei widened his eyes as he listened to Grayfia speak the next words.

"If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall."

**{Seems kind of rude, doesn't it?}**

Issei ignored the Welsh Dragon as he listened to Grayfia once more.

"Your power is absolutely enormous, Ise-kun. I wish for you to put it to good use."

And with that, she disappeared as a magic circle emitted from under her. Blinking his eyes repeatedly, Issei tilted his head.

**{Hmm. Interesting.}**

Issei rubbed the back of his head, and then he gained a determined look.

"You want to try maybe using the Scale Mail for the first time?"

His response was an amused chuckle from the Welsh Dragon.

**{Kukukuku. I thought you'd never ask.}**

* * *

**GREMORY/PHOENIX ENGAGEMENT PARTY**

A magic circle emitted from the ground, revealing a surprised Issei as he looked around his surroundings.

"This place is so big. Almost like a palace."

He walked around the corridor, and he stopped to see a portrait of a man with crimson hair. Issei tilted his head, admiring the piece of art.

"It looks like a relative of Rias-senpai."

He walked further until he saw a gigantic door that was open. Issei peered inside the door, and his eyes widened. A whole crowd of formal dressed Devils chatted with each other, having a good time.

"There's so many dressed up people here."

**{What do you expect? It's an engagement party.}**

Issei once again ignored his 'tenant's words, and he suddenly realized that the place he was in, was a very spacious hall. Looking around, he spotted a familiar color of hair.

Rias had her crimson-hair tied up, and her body was clad in a white dress. Her face held a distressed and saddened look, and she looked absolutely melancholic. Issei frowned softly.

'Rias-senpai.'

**{Meh, I've seen better.}**

'That wasn't nice and you know it.'

Rias sadly looked out into the audience, and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar figure. Her blue-green eyes shone with tears.

'Ise-kun. My darling _kouhai_. What is he doing here?'

Riser noticed the young man as well, and his eyes widened. Issei, his eyes widened, walked towards the two Devils, until a guard went to stop him.

"Hey, who the hell are-"

He was suddenly blown away as Issei released a surge of energy. Issei blinked in shock, looking at himself.

'Did I do that?'

"Ara ara, there's my cute little _kouhai_."

Issei blushed and turned around to see a smiling Akeno, clad in an expensive looking kimono.

"Ise-kun, you're here!"

"...Took you long enough."

Issei also noticed Yuuto and Koneko looking at him with a smile, and emotionless look, respectively.

"T-thank you guys so much."

Riser scowled and pointed to Issei.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Issei frowned at the Phoenix Devil, and then his frown turned into a determined look.

"I've come to give Rias-senpai her happiness back!"

Rias widened her eyes in shock, and a full blush reddened on her cheeks.

'Ise-kun...'

"Hmm. Interesting. You really are something, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei looked up to see a man with crimson-hair and blue eyes walking towards him. The young man blinked in curiosity.

'He looks like Rias-senpai. Well, a male version.'

"Oni-sama?" Rias asked.

Sirzechs Lucifer smiled as he paused in front of Issei.

"I wanted to witness the power of this young boy, so I asked Grayfia to invite him to the engagement party."

A middle-aged man spoke his opinion on this.

"Sirzechs-sama?! Why would do something like this. It's so irresponsible!"

Sirzechs dismissed the man with a smile.

"Nonsense it's fine. The Rating Game that my little sister had participated in against Riser was, while entertaining, not really a fair game. Rias had no gaming experience beforehand, while Riser is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix."

Issei widened his eyes, while he heard Ddraig hum in his mind.

**{Hmm. Perhaps he is aiding his sibling?}**

A middle-aged man with crimson hair and blue eyes sent a question towards Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, are you absolutely sure about this?"

Sirzechs flashed a confident smile.

"I'm sure Father. What's the harm in making my cute little sister engagement party into a flashy one? Don't you think it will be a better event that way?"

The Devils in the engagement halls were silent, and then Sirzechs turned to look at Riser.

"Riser, would you like to reveal your power?"

Riser sent a confident smirk.

"I don't mind. I wouldn't dream of declining a wish from Sirzechs-sama. Before I get married, I'll teach this brat not to interfere with events that has nothing to do with him."

Sirzechs smiled, and he turned to look at Issei.

"Issei, what prize do you want if you win?"

Issei looked a little worried, but then he turned to look at Rias.

"All I wish is for Rias-senpai's happiness. So the only way for her to be happy, is for her to be freed from marriage."

Sirzechs flashed Issei a cheerful smile.

"Excellent. If you succeed, my little sister will leave with you."

Nodding to Sirzechs in respect, Issei bowed his head to the Devil, as the latter went back to his seat.

Sitting down on his seat, Sirzechs adopted a laid-back smile.

"Everyone make sure to clear back."

After saying that, the Devils immediately cleared the halls, standing around the spaces, watching both Riser and Issei.

Issei lifted his left arm up.

"Boost!"

_**{Boost!}**_

With the Boosted Gear on his left arm, Issei set his face into a determined look as he faced Riser.

"All right. Are you ready?"

He heard the excited chuckle of the Welsh Dragon from his Boosted Gear.

**{Kukukuku. Let's fry us some turkey.}**


	7. Chapter 7

A Devil who appeared as a referee, looked at Riser, the Phoenix Devil and Issei, the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

"Begin!"

Riser grunted as he summoned a pair of pyrokinetic wings. Glaring at Issei, he pointed to the young man's Boosted Gear.

"Your little Sacred Gear looks much different from before. However that doesn't change the fact that you have little to no chance of winning!"

With a determined glare, Issei looked down at his Boosted Gear, and he nodded.

'Ok. Are you ready?'

**{Ready as I'll ever be, partner. Now go!}**

With a nod, Issei lifted his left arm up, and he shouted out his call.

"Shine! Over Boost!"

_**{Welsh Dragon Over Booster!}**_

The emerald-colored jewel glowed brightly, its color changing to a crimson glow. A crimson aura surrounded around Issei, and pieces of Dragon Armor began to meld onto his body. The armor had the shape and motif of a Dragon, and green jewels covered Issei's body. The jewel of the Boosted Gear was present on Issei's arms, shoulders, knees, and the middle of his torso. On the back of the armor appeared to be a rocket booster propulsion.

The Devils looked on in shock. Rias's blue-green eyes widened in astonishment.

'What is that form?! And how did my _kouhai_ obtain it?'

Riser also had a look of surprise on his face, and he let his question out.

"An armor?! You manipulated the Boosted Gear into a physical armor?! You look like a Dragon or something!"

From above the crowd, Sirzechs smiled in amusement.

'Well, well, well. It seems that this boy has a couple of surprises up his sleeve. Let's see if he has any more tricks.'

Issei, now in his Balance Breaker form, stood still.

**{Remember kid. When in this form, your stamina will decrease significantly. You can use this power for about 10 seconds.}**

'All right I understand.'

Ready to start the battle, Issei spread his arms out wide, and two tiny spheres of emerald energy emitted out his palms.

Riser looked at the young man cautiously.

Issei then put his hands together, combining the two spheres into an enhanced large size, and he shot it towards the Phoenix Devil. Riser looked on in shock, and he quickly evaded it in time. The energy sphere crashed into the halls of the engagement party, causing the ground to shake in tremors.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Riser.

_**{9 seconds.}**_

Not wanting to waste time, Issei quickly charged towards Riser, and the Phoenix Devil narrowed his eyes, before lifting his fist. Issei lifted his fist as well, and the two clashed their fists together, creating an impact so powerful that it shook the halls in tremors. The Devils struggled to keep their balance, and they successfully kept it. One Devil was holding a video camera, and he held a wide grin.

"This is better than daytime television!"

_**{8 seconds.}**_

Riser narrowed his eyes as he and Issei backed away from each other. A rainbow-colored aura surrounded the Phoenix Devil, and his wings grew to a larger size. Issei stood in a battle stance, ready for what came next.

'His energy increased a lot.'

A whirlwind of flames surrounded the Phoenix Devil, and the halls of the engagement party. Issei looked over to see some Devils forming barriers in order to shield themselves.

'If some of the Devils are trying to put barriers around themselves, then Riser's flames must be powerful.'

"Brat!"

Issei turned to look back at Riser, who was glaring darkly at him.

_**{7 seconds.)**_

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

After declaring that, Riser rushed towards Issei, who set himself into a defense stance.

**{The fire of the Phoenix can leave some scratches of the scales of Dragons. I would suggest you avoid being hit by its flames.}**

Narrowing his eyes within his Scale Mail, Issei raised his fists and charged towards the Phoenix Devil, and their fists collided with each others face, shaking the halls from their power clashing. Backing away from each other, Riser and Issei charged towards each other, exchanging punches. The two were able to get some hits on the other, and they backed away once more.

Riser narrowed his eyes, and he pointed to Issei.

"If you didn't have that damn armor, then I would have easily wiped the floor with you as soon as my fist reached you! If you were to take your gauntlet off, then our powers would be drastically far apart!"

**{Kukukuku. He's half right. You still have the inherited power from the preexisted being in your disposal. With that power, your stats are far more enhanced compared to this turkey. With the being's abilities, the gap between you and Riser is extremely wide.}**

'I know. But there's another way to win. I know there is. And it's in my hand.'

_**{6 seconds.}**_

Narrowing his blue eyes darkly, Riser charged towards Issei once more, but was unprepared as Issei unexpectedly punched him in the face. The Phoenix Devil, wincing from the impact, backed away.

"What the hell did you-"

He then coughed out a spittle of blood, and he covered his mouth.

"What the..." He muffled.

He looked towards the young man encased in his Dragon Armor, and he opened his hand, revealing the object to the Phoenix Devil.

"A cross?!"

The Devils looked on in terror, as they saw the holy cross in Issei's palm.

_**{5 seconds.}**_

**{Hmm. Aren't you a smart one.}**

"If a Devil is weak against a holy cross, then that means an empowered holy cross can be used against a Phoenix Devil."

Riser growled, and shook a fist at Issei, and then his eyes widened, looking at Issei's left arm.

'His left arm...it's continuously pulsing with energy. The armor looks like it's inorganic, but his arm...'

His eyes widened further, Riser clenched his fists.

"Why is your left arm pulsating?! And what happened to your power?!"

**{The turkey seems to be a little ruffled.}**

Issei lifted his head up, and looked directly at the Phoenix Devil.

"Riser. I sacrificed my left arm to the Dragon that lives within my Sacred Gear."

"So your arm was replaced by a Dragon's arm?! Don't you know that your left arm will never return to normal!"

Issei nodded to the Phoenix Devil.

"I know. And that's a risk I'm willing to take."

**{Like I said, you could always use the inherited power to just will your human arm back.}**

_**{4 seconds.}**_

Riser gritted his teeth.

"You're insane! And for the first time, I'm a little wary of you, brat!"

Riser narrowed his eyes as he increased the aura of his flamed wings.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have, you stupid brat!"

He rushed towards Issei once more, his body and his surroundings covered by fire.

Setting himself into a battle stance, Issei rushed towards the Phoenix Devil, clenching his fist back with the cross inside. The two enemies crashed their fists together, and a flash created from the collision, blinded the Devils that were witnessing the fight.

Riser shouted out in pain as he clutched his face, bleeding from the cross. Issei backed away from his opponent.

_**{3 seconds.}**_

'All right this is it.'

**{Hmm, what are you planning?}**

His question was answered when Issei summoned a small bottle that contained holy water. Crushing the bottle instantly, Issei absorbed the liquid, and manipulated it into the form of a sphere, while simultaneously charging an emerald sphere of energy. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Riser looked on in shock.

'What's he doing?!'

Manipulating the liquid and combining it with the emerald sphere, Issei cupped the combined energy to his side. Issei began to yell as a multi-colored aura began to surround him, and he thrust his hands forward, releasing a powerful energy beam. His eyes widening in surprise, Riser flew away from the beam, before realizing that Issei was manipulating the projectile.

"Shit!"

Riser flew away again, and Issei enhanced the speed, allowing it to target the Phoenix Devil indefinitely. Riser was caught off guard, as suddenly Issei charged at him and punched him in the stomach with the cross in his hand. Riser screamed in pain as he was distracted, and Issei flew down just in time to avoid his own blast. Riser let out a cry of pain as he was engulfed by the energy beam. The Phoenix Devil slammed onto the ground as he writhed in pain. Issei stood where he was, looking down at the Phoenix Devil.

**{Impressive. You used holy water, didn't you?}**

'I picked it up before we came to the engagement party. I thought it would be a big help. I guess I was right.'

_**{2 seconds.}**_

'Is...is he going to die?'

He heard a scoff from Ddraig.

**{So naïve. It's not that simple to kill someone from the Phoenix clan. Remember, they can regenerate.}**

"So...he's going to be okay?"

**{More or less. The effect of holy water depletes a large amount of the Phoenix's stamina and a force of will. Even if he regenerates, and loses his stamina anyway, he won't be able to recover his emotional strength. Not at the moment anyway.}**

Issei was silent, and then he flew down onto the ground, walking over to Riser, until someone blocked his path. A young girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping them in place. She wore a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots.

Issei stopped in his pace and tilted his head.

'Who's she?'

**{A member of the Phoenix Clan, no doubt. She looks pissed at you.}**

She looks ready to yell at Issei, before looking up at the appearance of the Scale Mail, and realizing how imposing he was. Her breath caught in her throat, she started to stutter.

**{Hmm. Never mind she's scared of you.}**

_**{1 second.}**_

Issei nodded his head, and he straightened himself, as he spoke to the young Phoenix Devil.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anymore damage. Riser looks likes he's taken enough hits to his durability. The battle's over."

_**{0. Times up.}**_

The Scale Mail Armor disappeared from Issei's body, with the only thing left on was the Dragon arm. The girl looked up in shock at the young man who had defeated her brother, and she gulped down a lump in her throat.

* * *

Outside of the battle, Rias had her hand on her chest, her blue-green eyes watering with tears.

'My _kouhai._ Thank you so much...'

"Well it was definitely worth watching. But it seems like the match is over."

Rias turned around to see her older brother with a smile on his face.

* * *

At the battle field, the ground started to shake, and the scenery started to change. Issei blinked in confusion.

"What's going on?"

He looked up as he saw the young girl carrying Riser away.

**{Kid, you should fly up into the air right about now.}**

Listening to the Welsh Dragon's words, Issei charged an aura, and levitated up into the air, as the scene around him began to change into a distorted-space like color.

"Why is the scene changing?"

"Ise-kun!"

He turned around, and was unprepared when he was tackled by a elated Rias. Blushing furiously, Issei was embraced by the crimson-haired Devil, with her hands gently on the young man's cheek.

"My precious Issei. Thank you so much, my Issei."

Issei was caught off guard, when Rias claimed his lips in a loving kiss. His face gained the color of a bright red cherry tomato.

**{Kukukuku. Host, you lucky bastard.}**

Issei was still, as his lips were claimed by daughter of the Gremory clan. Right next to them, Akeno Yuuto, and Koneko flew up, bat wings present from their backs.

'Ara, ara. How unexpected. Looks like Rias has already claimed Ise-kun. Uffufufu. Well, he's my cute _kouhai_ as well. I hope Rias doesn't mind sharing.'

Akeno giggled in amusement.

'It's amazing! Ise-kun already unlocked his Sacred Gear! I never expected this.'

Yuuto smiled as he looked at Rias and her _kouhai._

'...He's strong. A very strong person. He's so shy, I just assumed he was a weakling. But now...he's proven me wrong.'

Koneko looked upon the couple with her emotionless look.

Rias gently rubbed the still shocked Issei's cheek lovingly, and she hugged him tighter.

* * *

Rias held up a paper with a magic circle symbol, and a four legged beast with wings appeared. Issei tilted his head in curiosity.

"It's called a Griffin." Akeno said.

Issei turned around to see her smiling.

"Ise-kun, would you like to take Rias back to the club room?"

Issei blushed again, and he heard a chuckle from Rias.

"Would you, my precious _kouhai_?"

Issei looked at the crimson-haired Devil nervously.

**{Brat, don't just stand there! Say yes!}**

With a gulp, Issei nodded.

"Yeah, of course I will."

With a giggle, Rias sat up top of the griffin, then Issei joined her, and with a pull of the griffin's restraints, the two journeyed off to the Occult Research Club.

* * *

Watching them from the rooftop, were Sirzechs and Grayfia. Sirzechs had an unreadable look on his face, while the maid looked at him curiously.

"I never anticipated that the Welsh Dragon would arrive to this world."

Grayfia looked over to the Maou, and she sighed.

"Perhaps his encounter with the Vanishing Dragon, is not too far ahead."

* * *

Issei looked all around him, until he felt a warm hand on his cheek. Looking at Rias, another blush formed on his face.

"Rias-senpai?"

Rias sent him a smile.

"Baka _kouhai_. You sacrificed your left arm just to save me."

Blinking in confusion, Issei widened his eyes, remembering what Ddraig had said.

"Don't worry, Rias-senpai. I can change it back."

Rias blinked in surprise. Closing his eyes in concentration, an aura formed around Issei's arm, and then the Dragon arm disappeared, revealing his human arm. Smiling, Issei showed his regular arm to the surprised crimson-haired Devil.

Until the Dragon arm returned once more.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

'I thought you said I could-'

**{I know what I said. I just wanted to troll the hell out of you. Kukukuku.}**

Issei frowned, and he sighed.

"Well...I can make it go away, as long as the Dragon in the Boosted Gear lets me."

Rias chuckled, her hand covering her mouth with her hand.

'My precious _kouhai_. You really are my special one.'

* * *

"Lord Phoenix. I apologize that the engagement turned out like this-"

"You don't have to say any more, Lord Gremory. I admit it was a good engagement for pure Devils, but it appears that we both possessed greed. Both of us already have pure-blooded Devil grandchildren. Maybe it was the greed as Devils that has made us crave for it. Or was it because we saw hell in the last war."

"No, I also forced my greed onto my daughter."

"His name was Issei Hyoudou, correct? I wanted to thank the young boy. What my son lacked was defeat and humility. He overestimated the ability of our clan. The Phoenix is not absolute. Just learning that was enough for this engagement, Lord Gremory."

"Lord Phoenix..."

"Your daughter has a good servant. Looks like the Underworld won't be bored in the future."

"But, I never would have thought that my daughter would pick it up."

"Welsh Dragon. I couldn't believe that that loathsome existence actually came to our side until I saw it."

"Then the next will be—"

"Yes, it must be. No, perhaps it already exists."

"Vanishing Dragon. It's just a matter of time until the red meets the white."

"Father. Lord Phoenix."

Lord Gremory turned around to look at his son, Sirzechs, who had an amused look.

"Just for the record, Issei Hyoudou is by no means a Devil, and nor is he a servant of Rias. He's completely, one-hundred percent...unique."

Both Lords Gremory and Phoenix widened their eyes slightly in amazement.

With a chuckle, Sirzechs left his father and Lord Phoenix to think about the status of Issei.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Issei rubbed the back of his head, as he approached the Occult Research Club base.

"I wonder what Rias-senpai wanted me to come here for."

The young man opened the door, and his eyes widened. There was Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki sitting on the couch. Issei also spotted a number of students he had never seen before. The four senpais turned around to see Issei.

"Ise-kun."

"Ufuffu."

"Hyoudou-kun."

"Hello, Hyoudou-kun."

"...Sona-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai? What are you two doing here?"

Akeno giggled as she approached Issei.

"Sona Sitri is a high-class Devil, and is the next heir of the House of Sitri."

Issei blinked in surprise.

'So her status is just like Rias-senpai's status.'

Akeno smiled wider.

"The House of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix. Kuoh Academy is actually controlled by the House of Gremory, but at day time, it is the House of Sitri who is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

Issei widened his eyes.

'So the school belongs to Rias-senpai, and Sona-senpai?'

"So...if Sona-senpai is a Devil, then she must have her own peerage too, right?"

**{Ding, ding, ding! Give the boy a prize.}**

'I thought you were asleep.'

**{I was. Until I got bored.}**

Issei inwardly sighed, and spotted Sona getting up from her seat on the couch.

"Hyoudou-kun, allow me to introduce my peerage."

She gestured to Tsubaki who nodded to Issei.

"Tsubaki is my Queen."

A girl with white hair, and a girl with long brunette hair smiled as they were introduced next.

"Momo and Reya are my two bishops."

Sona then pointed to a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, and to a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She had the basic appearance of a tomboy, and had a bishounen face.

"Tomoe is my knight, and Tsubasa is my Rook."

Tomoe smiled cheerfully, while Tsubasa sent Issei a soft smile.

Sona then introduced a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes, and young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes.

"These are my two pawns, Ruruko and-"

"Genshirou Saji, it's good to meet you man." Saji said as he held his hand out to Issei.

Issei blinked and he shook Saji's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

Saji smiled.

"It's nice to meet a fellow Pawn, especially in the same school."

Issei blinked in confusion, before his eyes widened.

"Umm...Saj-"

"I mean sure, I had heard it was just a rumor that you defeated the heir of the Phoenix clan, but I'm a Pawn that consumed _four_ pieces of 'Pawns.'"

Issei blinked again, and Tsubaki sighed, palming her face.

"Saji..."

But Saji didn't stop.

"Yeah, you're strong, I'll admit that. But here's my question, how many "Pawn" pieces did _you_ take up?"

Issei remained silent for a while, and then he lifted a finger up to explain himself.

"Um...I-"

"I mean, I'm sure it wasn't that much..."

"Saji!"

Saji flinched and turned around to face a slightly annoyed Sona.

"Please calm yourself. If you must know, Hyoudou-kun is _not_ a Devil."

Saji widened his eyes in shock, and he turned to look at a relatively quiet Issei.

"What do you mean he's not a Devil, _Kaichou_?"

Sona glared at him, and she turned to face Issei, before Rias spoke to her _kouhai_.

"The reason I called you here was because Sona wanted to introduce you to her servants."

Sona spoke next, turning to look at Saji.

"Saji, it wasn't a rumor. Hyoudou-kun _did_ defeat the third son of the House of Phoenix. And it may come as a shock to you, but once again, he is _not_ a Devil."

Saji widened his eyes in absolute shock, and he turned to look at Issei, who was getting a little uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving. Sona then turned to smile at the nervous young man.

"My apologies, Issei Hyoudou-kun. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you have, so he still has a bit of a rude attitude. If it is all right with you, can you get along with him?"

Issei looked over at Saji curiously.

**{I wouldn't. Just my opinion.}**

Sona looked over to Saji.

"Saji..."

Saji reluctantly bowed his head down, and Issei cautiously did the same. Rias turned to look at Sona, and they simultaneously made a sigh.

"Hyoudou-kun seems so nervous."

"It's his first time meeting someone, so I can't really complain."

Sona, along with her peerage, walked towards the club door.

"I think that's enough in introducing ourselves. There's something I have to do beforehand, so this meeting has to come to a short close."

She then turned to look at Rias with a smile.

"Rias, I look forward to the Ball Tournament."

Rias returned the smile.

"And I as well."

Issei blinked in confusion.

'Huh? Ball Tournament?'

Rias turned to look at Issei, a warm smile etched on her face.

Issei blinked again.

**{Hmm. A tournament, huh? This should be entertaining.}**

* * *

In a library shop, a girl with long flowing blonde hair and green eyes sat quietly as she peered at her Bible. With a smile, she closed the book, and went outside of the library.

"Before I go to bed, I want to go to the church tonight."

With a warm smile, she edged on towards her destination. In only ten minutes, did she manage to find the church. Or former church.

"Huh? What happened?"

"...Please help me."

The girl turned around to see a gentle-looking handsome young man with blonde hair. The man appeared to be greatly injured, and he walked slowly towards the girl. The girl's eyes widened in shock, and she went over to help the man.

"What happened to you?"

"I was trapped under the remains of the church, and it took me a while to get out. Could you please help me?"

The girl, overwhelmed with pity, nodded in sympathy, and she lifted her hand up, revealing two silver rings with blue-green gems. A green aura emitted from the rings, and she went to reach for the man. Unbeknownst to her, the man's grimace started to form into a grin.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!"

The two looked up to see four people with black crow-like wings.

Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt looked on in annoyance as they peered at the young girl about to heal the man.

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes.

'The noble Devil, Diodora Astaroth. What the hell is he doing here?!'

Diodora narrowed his eyes sharply.

'Shit! Four Fallen Angels?!'

Mittelt went to speak with the girl.

"Hey, whatever you're about to do, don't heal him. He's a bad person!"

The girl looked up in shock.

"W-what do you mean?"


	8. Chapter 8

**OUTSIDE OF KUOH ACADEMY**

"I never would have imagined Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai playing tennis. They're really putting their all into the game."

From the sidelines, Issei watched Rias go against Sona in a tennis match. His eyes were widened in amazement as he watched his two senpais go at it.

"Ufufufu. Enjoying the game, Ise-kun?"

Issei looked over to see Akeno smiling warmly at him. The young man rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked ahead.

"Y-yeah, I guess, Akeno-senpai."

"Ufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils."

Rias smirked at her friend.

"Here I come, Sona!"

Sona returned the facial gesture.

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

Issei blinked.

'Wow, they're really fired up.'

"_Kaichouuuuu_! Please winnnnnnn!"

Issei looked to see an excited Saji cheering for Sona.

'...I guess he's fired up too.'

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

Sona swung her racket, hitting the ball towards Rias.

"You are too naive! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

Rias attempted to hit the ball with her racket, but she was too late. Saji cheered louder as he shouted out the score.

"15-30!"

Rias sent her friend a smile.

"You are doing well Sona. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my "Shitori-Zone"."

Issei blinked and tilted his head.

'They're so competitive.'

* * *

**THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

Issei widened his eyes at the strange scene before him.

"Rias-senpai? What are Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai doing?"

Rias chuckled at her _kouhai's_ question. In the Occult Research Club, Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Issei were watching Sona and Tsubaki kneading dough.

"Remember Ise-kun, whoever lost the tennis match, had agreed to make udon."

Issei blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

'So that's why they're kneading dough?'

**{Duh.}**

"Ufufufu."

Issei turned to see Akeno giggling at him.

"It's tradition to make it from scratch."

Sona rubbed the sweat off of her head, and turned to look at Tsubaki.

"How're you coming along, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes slightly as she put more pressure on the dough.

"It takes...a bit more..."

Rias smiled.

"I suppose there's nothing else to do but to lend you two a hand."

Sona narrowed her eyes, and positioned her glasses.

"No. We need no sympathy from the enemy."

"Don't misunderstand me, Sona. We just want to make sure the udon is actually good. Right Koneko?"

Koneko smiled.

"Udon is the pinnacle of flour creations."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'Why are they so obsessed with udon?'

**{It could be a Devil thing.}**

Issei blinked in confusion and tilted his head.

"Is udon really that good?"

"Ufufufu. What kind of question is that, Ise-kun?"

Issei widened his eyes and turned to look at Akeno to explain his reason.

"I-I was just..."

Yuuto smiled as he tapped Issei on the shoulder.

"It's more about the rivalry between the Gremory and the Sitri clans."

'...Rivalry?'

Akeno giggled as she walked towards the Devils, about to knead the dough.

"Well then, let's get started!"

* * *

Issei blinked repeatedly as he was witnessing something strange.

**{...What the hell are they doing?}**

'I have no idea...'

Issei widened his eyes as he watched his four senpais and Koneko jumping on top of the dough. Yuuto looked to Issei, ready to explain it to the young man.

"It's an ancient tradition."

"What kind of tradition?"

Rias smiled as she set her direction to Issei.

"If we don't do it with our feet, the gluten from the grain won't be lined up evenly."

Koneko then explained next.

'It's the elasticity and viscosity. Until the pressure balances them perfectly, no true, acceptable udon may be born."

Issei blinked repeatedly.

**{...What the hell did she just say?}**

'I think this is the first time I've ever heard her speak more than ever. I guess she must really like udon.'

* * *

Twirling the knife, Sona spoke up.

"Now that the dough has been fully kneaded, it's time to cut it up!"

"Yes, _Kaichou_." Tsubaki said as she wielded a knife as well.

Issei's eyes widened when he saw the two senpais cutting the udon at a high-speed.

**{Goddamn, it's just udon.}**

After the udon was cut, it was placed in the pot, ready to cook. Sona smiled as she peered over the cooking material.

"Now we add the Sitri specialty."

**{Oh god, there's a specialty?}**

Issei shrugged.

'Might as well see what it is.'

A blue magic circle emitted from above the pot, and Issei widened his eyes.

'She's adding magic?'

**{Typical. They're using magic to enhance the udon.}**

Sona smirked as she looked over to Issei.

"Hyoudou-kun, with my magic, the soup will be more delicious."

**{YEAH RIGHT!}**

Issei jumped in shock and he clutched his head, losing his balance and falling onto the ground. Sona paused in her technique to see Issei rubbing his head. Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki rose simultaneous eyebrows.

"Ise-kun?"

"Ara, ara, are you all right?"

"Did you trip on yourself, Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei frowned slightly.

'Ddraig, what did you do that for?'

**{For shits and giggles.}**

Sighing, Issei got up from his spot and dusted himself off.

"I'm fine."

Moments later, the udon was done. Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Issei sat in some seats as udon was served to them. Rias smiled at the appearance of the dish.

"Well, let's eat."

Sona gulped down a lump in her throat slightly. Both Issei and Tsubaki noticed this.

"S-sure. Help yourselves."

Issei blinked.

"Are you all right, Sona-senpai?"

**{She probably messed up her little magic ingredient when you tripped on yourself.}**

'You started it!'

**{Kukukuku.}**

Tsubaki peered at her President.

"_Kaichou_? You look pale."

The President of the Student Council whispered to her Queen's ear.

"When I was enchanting the soup, something..."

Akeno blew the heat off of the noodles.

"Ara, ara, this looks delicious."

Sona gulped.

"...Felt..."

Rias smiled as she peered at her noodles.

"She's right! The noodles look so fresh!"

Sona narrowed her eyes.

"...wrong."

Issei stared at his bowl of udon cautiously. He looked over to Rias, and his eyes widened.

**{Is it just me, or is that noodle moving?}**

So Ddraig noticed it as well.

'No... it's not just you.'

**{Just checking.}**

Indeed Ddraig was correct, as Rias's noodles started to move. Issei's eyes widened and he shakily pointed to Rias's udon.

"R-Rias-senpai?"

Rias paused in her attempt to eat, and she turned to look at Issei.

"Yes?"

Issei pointed to her udon, and Rias's eyes widened in shock, as her udon started to move before the noodles burst up from the bowl, and trapped her, Akeno, and Koneko. Issei widened his eyes as he witnessed the girls being attacked by noodles.

**{...What the hell is going on?}**

Issei blushed as he saw that the noodles were groping the girls very suggestively.

**{This...is...hilarious.}**

'It's not funny!'

Yuuto widened his eyes as well, and he turned to look at Sona.

"_Kaichou_ Sona, what is...?"

Sona closed her eyes, and fixed her glasses.

"When Hyoudou-kun tripped on himself, he broke my concentration, causing the noodles to come to life."

**{Ha! I told you it was because of you!}**

'...You started it!'

Rias shivered as she looked down at Sona.

"Don't just analyze it calmly; do something!"

Issei frowned slightly.

'Ddraig, isn't there something we can do?'

**{Yeah. Do nothing.}**

'Ddraig!'

**{Kukukuku.}**

With a sigh, Issei lifted his hand up, and an emerald sphere covered Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, causing the noodles to disintegrate. Guiding them safely to the floor, Issei sighed in relief.

'That was close.'

**{Buzz-kill.}**

'Quiet you.'

**{Make me.}**

Rias smiled as she looked over to Issei.

"Arigato, my cute _kouhai_."

Akeno smiled as she approached the now nervous Issei and patted him on the head.

"Ufufufu. Arigato, Ise-kun."

Koneko looked over to Issei, and offered him a nod.

* * *

Happy that the problem was now over, the members of the Occult Research Club, Sona, and Tsubaki left the club room, with Issei being the only one remaining. Sighing in exhaustion, Issei sat down onto the couch.

**{...You have to admit, today was funny as hell.}**

Issei frowned slightly.

'It was not, and you know it.'

Seconds later, the club door opened, revealing Tsubaki with a bowl of udon, and a pair of chopsticks in her hands. Issei blinked in confusion.

"Tsubaki-senpai?"

Maintaining her serious look, Tsubaki walked over to Issei, and sat on the couch next to him. Issei tilted his head. Tsubaki quietly picked up the pair of chopsticks, caught a piece of noodle, and held it out in front of Issei.

Issei widened his eyes further.

**{Hmm. Interesting.}**

"T-Tsubaki-senpai?"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes slightly, and she looked away.

"_Kaichou_ had served udon with her own magic properties before. This interested me, so I used my own magic to make this udon earlier. There was not enough time to serve my version when _kaichou_ made hers."

Issei blinked repeatedly, and then Tsubaki set her gaze up to Issei, a light blush on her normally stoic face.

"I would like for you to try my version, and to give me your critique, Hyoudou-kun."

Issei blinked and tilted his head.

**{She wants you to try her noodles, and tell her how they taste.}**

'I know what she means. It's just that Tsubaki-senpai seems so serious all the time. I never would have expected her to act like this.'

**{Hmm, well you certainly are one lucky shy bastard. Better answer her, she's staring at you like a hawk.}**

Issei quickly dismissed his conversation with Ddraig, and nodded to Tsubaki.

"U-um, sure, Tsubaki-senpai."

He went to reach for the chopsticks, until Tsubaki edged the chopsticks away from Issei's reach. The young man blinked in confusion.

"Tsubaki-senpai?"

Tsubaki's blush appeared to redden more deeply.

"It is too hot. I would prefer it if I feed the udon to you."

Issei's eyes widened, and he heard a chuckle from Ddraig.

**{Kukukuku. Well, well, well, looks like you certainly are lucky.}**

Gulping down a nervous lump in his throat, Issei nodded and opened his mouth. Now having his permission, Tsubaki guided the chopsticks containing some noodles, and fed it to Issei. Savoring the taste, Issei's eyes widened, and he smiled at Tsubaki.

"It's delicious, Tsubaki-senpai. It's really good."

Her blush growing brighter, Tsubaki narrowed her eyes slightly, and dipped the chopsticks into the udon, and held it out to Issei once more. Accepting the offer, Issei engulfed the noodles. He made sure to savor the taste.

'Why didn't Tsubaki-senpai tell Rias-senpai that she had made some udon earlier?'

**{Hell if I know. Go ask her. She's right in front of you.}**

Issei looked at Tsubaki and he tilted his head.

"Tsubaki-senpai, if I may ask, why didn't you serve your version to the Occult Research Clu-?"

He was cut off when Tsubaki shoved another piece of udon into his mouth. Tilting his head, but at the same time liking the taste, Issei wisely kept quiet. The blush on Tsubaki's cheeks rose again, and she waited for Issei to swallow the noodles.

* * *

"Thanks again for the udon, Tsubaki-senpai. It was really good."

The blush returned to Tsubaki's cheeks, but she forced it down and nodded.

"Your critique is appreciated, Hyoudou-kun. Perhaps we could do this another time."

Issei smiled and bowed to his senpai, who nodded and walked out of the door of the club. Issei smiled wider, and he put his arms behind his head.

"Hmm."

_WHOOSH_

Issei frowned as he detected numerous energy signals.

**{You sense the signals as well?}**

"Yeah. Six of them. They're at the old church. One of them is a Devil. The other is a human. And the other four...I don't recognize."

Looking around the area of the Occult Research Club, Issei sighed as he walked out of the building. Walking outside, Issei sprinted on his way to the old church.

* * *

**AT THE (FORMER) OLD CHURCH**

"I-I don't understand." The blonde girl said.

Raynare narrowed her eyes.

'What on earth is a noble devil doing here?'

She set her violet eyes to the girl's fingers, and her eyes widened.

'She has one too?! A Sacred Gear?!'

Diodora narrowed his eyes darkly as he glared at the four Fallen Angels. Mittelt glared at the Devil, and she turned to look at the confused girl.

"That man who's holding on to you is not a good person. If you heal him, you don't know what he'll do."

The girl widened her eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Diodora changed his expression, from a grimace to a sad look.

"Please...help me. I'm so weak from the blood loss."

The girl was torn between helping the man and listening to the people with the black wings. Kalawarner narrowed her eyes darkly as she crossed her arms.

'What's he doing here? And why is he even near the church at all? Devils can barely tolerate churches.'

Dohnaseek grunted, and charged a blue light spear, rearing his hand back. Mittelt narrowed her eyes.

"Devils can recover from their injuries, so why would you need a Sacred Gear to heal you? Your injuries would heal up anyway."

Diodora's narrowed look returned.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Dohnaseek growled and reared his arm back further.

"Don't lie to us, Devil!"

He threw his blue light spear at Diodora, intending to hit the Devil. Diodora grinned widely and quickly got up, moving the girl in front of him in order to shield him. The four Fallen Angels widened their eyes in surprise.

Dohnaseek stiffened.

'No! I wasn't even trying to aim for the human!'

The girl's eyes widened with fear as the light spear was speeding towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to pierce her. Until...

_WHOOSH_

The girl tentatively opened her eyes, and they widened in shock. Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, looked on in amazement. Raynare shook in her spot.

"I-it's you!"

The girl's green eyes widened further. A young man with brown hair and brown eyes stood in front of the girl with his arms outstretched. He was dressed in a long-sleeved dark brown jean jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Raynare and Dohnaseek backed away in shock, while Kalawarner and Mittelt rose an eyebrow at the new figure. The young man looked directly at Raynare, who stuttered at the look he was giving her.

"I-Issei..."

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Raynare."

He looked over to Dohnassek.

"Dohnaseek."

The male Fallen Angel narrowed his eyes.

"Brat."

Issei looked to the other Fallen Angels, who looked at him curiously. Kalawarner blinked in confusion.

'Is this the kid Raynare had attempted to kill? He doesn't look like anything special.'

Mittelt just stared at the young man.

'Raynare killed _this _guy?'

Issei turned around to look at the blonde girl, who was shaking.

"Are you all right?"

The girl nodded frantically.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

Issei set his sights to Diodora who was peering at him, and then the Devil smiled.

"You made it just in time. This girl was just showing me her Sacred Gear in order to heal my wounds, and she was about to heal me, until these Fallen Angels arrived here and started to attack us. They were trying to take her Sacred Gear away."

Raynare widened her eyes, and she pointed to Diodora.

"No, that's not true! He's lying! Don't listen to him!"

Dohnaseek rose an eyebrow. Although he knew that Raynare was trying to defend herself and the rest of her comrades, even he knew that Issei was going to be doubtful to her words.

Issei looked at Diodora quietly, before turning back around to face him. Diodora smiled and he let go of the girl, who quickly backed away from him, running behind Issei.

"These Fallen Angels are to blame. They were trying to steal her Sacred Gear! They're the evil ones! You believe me don't you?"

_POW!_

Issei's response was a punch to the Devil's face, as Diodora soared across the ground, crashing into a series of trees. The Fallen Angels, and the girl, all widened their eyes in shock.

**{Kukukuku. How did you know he was lying?}**

Issei turned around to look at the girl and the amazed Fallen Angels. Raynare stuttered in her words.

"H-how did you know he was lying?"

In response to her question, Issei flared his energy, and a red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions appeared on his left arm. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt gasped in shock. Dohnaseek just narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Raynare.

"Well, what do you know? He unlocked his Sacred Gear."

Raynare was unable to catch her breath as she stared in shock at Issei's Boosted Gear. Issei looked up at the Fallen Angel, and narrowed his eyes.

"Because I saw him trying to use the girl as a shield."


	9. Chapter 9

**STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM**

As she went through some documents, Sona looked up as she sniffed something in the air. She sniffed harder, finding the smell hard to ignore.

"What is that smell? I smell something sweet."

Gaining a rare curiosity, Sona got up from her desk, and went to follow the smell. Walking out of the club door, she tracked the smell all the way to the Occult Research Club.

* * *

Tsubaki put her hand under her chin as she looked into the cooking book and back at the oven in the club room.

"Perhaps Hyoudou-kun will like these treats."

"Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki widened her eyes as she turned around to see Sona staring at her quizzically. Staring at her President momentarily, Tsubaki quickly composed herself, and put her hands behind her back.

"_Kaichou_? Is there something you needed?"

Sona blinked.

"What are you doing in Rias's base?"

Tsubaki glanced back at the oven, and back to her President.

"I am baking treats."

Sona rose an eyebrow.

"Treats? The Student Council doesn't have any events that involve cooking. As least that I'm aware of. What's the purpose of this?"

Tsubaki widened her eyes slightly, and she glanced back at the oven.

"I...They are for me. I wanted to improve my cooking skills."

"For what reason?"

"...I was hungry."

Sona blinked again.

"So why not use magic?"

"...I wanted to bake the treats from scratch."

The President and Vice-President were both silent, staring at each other with different expressions. One was puzzled and a little suspicious, and the other was composed yet hesitant. Violet eyes against light brown eyes. Finally, Sona just shrugged.

"I suppose I'll accept your answer. Just clean up whatever mess you made in here."

Tsubaki, happy that Sona had accepted her answers, nodded to her.

"Yes, kaichou."

Walking over to the club door, Sona opened and stared after Tsubaki, before narrowing her eyes and exiting the club. After making sure Sona was gone, Tsubaki sighed. She looked over to the oven, waiting for the treats to end.

"Hopefully these treats will bake soon."

* * *

**AT THE (FORMER) OLD CHURCH**

Issei stood silently, wielding the Boosted Gear to his side. He looked to see Diodora lifting himself up, and dusting himself off. The Devil maintained his gentle smile, and then he looked at Issei's left arm.

"So...a filthy Dragon had the gall to punch a noble such as myself."

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"If using a girl as a human shield is _noble_, then you and I clearly have different definitions of the word."

After saying that, the wielder of the Boosted Gear emitted a burst of silver-colored energy. Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and the girl looked around in amazement, as they noticed the environment gaining iridescent colors. Diodora appeared unaffected, still smiling.

"My, my, for a lowly Dragon, you sure have a good vocabulary."

His eyes widening, Issei formed his energy into a sphere, concentrating his power.

**{Hmm. What are you planning?}**

Issei turned around to look at the girl, who was staring in awe at him.

"What's your name?"

"A-Asia. Asia Argento..."

Issei looked towards the four Fallen Angels who also looked at the young man in awe. Raynare's body shook.

'H-he's so powerful! He's not even using his Sacred Gear!'

Kalawarner's eyes widened in shock.

'I don't believe this! Raynare herself had said that this kid was a weakling. But...his energy.'

Mittelt took a step back.

'N-no way!'

Dohnaseek just stared in amazement, and/or begrudging respect.

'When I first faced this kid, he barely knew how to defend himself. And he didn't even know how to fight either. But now...here he is, radiating his power. He's powerful, without a doubt. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad we're not the ones he's facing.'

Issei narrowed his eyes and set his sights to Raynare, whose eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Raynare. Take Asia, and your teammates into the sky, and stay where you are. I don't want Asia to get hurt."

Raynare gulped down, and looked over to the confused girl. Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes.

"You heard the brat! Pick up the girl and fly up!"

Raynare looked over to her comrade, and went to pick up Asia, who hesitantly grabbed onto her. Listening to Issei's order, the four Fallen Angels, and Asia levitated up to a safe area. Making sure they were safe, Issei set his gaze to Diodora, who was still smiling. The young man narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Devil.

"Why did you go near Asia?"

"I thought I told you, filthy Dragon. I needed her to heal my injuries."

"You're lying. I know Devils heal faster than humans. Even if you had gotten injured, you would have healed soon. So there's another reason you had to have come here."

Diodora stared at the young man for a minute, before his smile widened.

"Let's just say, I have a liking to nuns. For so many times, I have made many women affiliated from the Church fall. No matter how many times I see it, I never get bored of it."

Issei narrowed his eyes further.

'He wanted to turn her into a Devil, after she healed him.'

**{Humph. Detestable brat.}**

Diodora's smile widened further.

"Now that I think about it, if you hadn't shown up to protect Asia from the Fallen Angel's light spear, it would have been much easier for me to use my Evil Piece on her."

Issei looked away as he remembered something.

'Evil Piece? It must be one of the chess pieces Rias-senpai tried to use on me. Hmm.'

Diodora chuckled.

"And now I have a Dragon to squash. So as soon as I'm done with you, I can enjoy Asia to myself."

Issei widened his eyes, not in shock or bewilderment, but in fury.

"What are you saying?"

Diodora chuckled again.

"As a nun, I guess we can assume she's still a virgin. Right?"

Issei narrowed his eyes.

'He wouldn't...'

"Haha. I like to train the nuns from being virgins. Perhaps it would be good for me to forcefully take her first time..."

Issei widened his eyes as he flared out his energy, his energy sphere imploding, causing the ground to crack beneath him. The area surrounding the abandoned church shook as a result of Issei's power surge, and a crater sized hole cracked apart from under Issei.

Issei charged at Diodora in a burst of speed, landing a successful punch on a shocked Diodora. As Diodora attempted to balance himself, Issei reared his fist back, a spark of electricity bolts covering his Boosted Gear. With a surprised look on his face, Diodora was unprepared to evade, as Issei punched the Devil in the stomach, pushing his fist deep into his torso.

Diodora coughed out a spittle of blood, and he managed to jump back. Breathing heavily, Diodora narrowed his eyes, and a black aura began to wrap around his body.

"Amazing! So this is the power of the Dragon! I'll admit it's impressive, but I also powered up! Thanks to the snake from the Ouroboros Dragon!"

Issei narrowed his eyes further.

'Ouroboros Dragon?'

Diodora smiled.

"With this power, I can ki-"

Before Diodora could finish his sentence, Issei landed a sharp punch to the Devil's stomach, causing the Devil to vomit blood. Issei narrowed his eyes, as Diodora stepped back, holding his stomach. The Devil narrowed his eyes.

"How is this possible? I'm a High-class Devil, the blood relative of the current Maou Beelzebub!"

Issei once again narrowed his eyes.

'Beezlebub? Rias-senpai's got a lot of explaining to do...'

With a snarl, Diodora lifted his hand forward, and out of his hand a series of demonic-powered bullets shot towards Issei.

"There's no way that a noble High-class Devil like myself can lose to a lowly, filthy, Dragon like you!"

Issei glowered at the Devil, walking through the bullets, showing no sign of discomfort. Diodora widened his eyes in shock.

'What's going on?! He's not effected! The bullets are hitting him, but he's still going through!'

As he walked through the infinite number of demonic-powered bullets, Issei listened as he heard a chuckle from Ddraig.

**{Kukukuku. Interesting. Although you are not using the Scale Mail armor, but at the same time using only the gauntlet version of your Sacred Gear, you sure are turning out to be a strong opponent.}**

'I was thinking of using the Balance Breaker at first, but it's still imperfect. Also, I wanted to see if I could fight against this Devil with only the Boosted Gear. I guess my theory was right.'

As soon as Issei got closer to him, Diodora stopped in his attack, and backed away. When Issei walked closer, Diodora formed a series of barriers. Narrowing his eyes further, Issei lifted his Sacred Gear covered arm, and punched the barriers. His fist immediately broke through them, landing a punch to Diodora's face.

Diodora soared across into another series of trees as a result from the impact. Issei flew after him and landed a punch to the Devil's stomach, and reared back once more, until Diodora put his hand up, creating a thick wall of demonic aura. He chuckled nastily at Issei.

"Ahahahahahaha! Did you see! I have higher demonic-power than you! There is no way that an idiot Dragon can defeat me!"

Issei remained silent, giving the Devil a glower. For a noble Devil, Diodora sure was acting like a spoiled person.

**{...Wanna use Scale Mail? Just for the hell of it?}**

'There's no reason to. Besides, it's imperfect.'

**{I'm aware. But...it would be funny. We could have the opportunity to troll him with the Balance Breaker.}**

'By _we_, you mean only _you_ would get the satisfaction of trolling him.'

**{Exactly.}**

Sighing with a frown on his face, Issei walked away from the Devil, who shot the young man a confused yet indignant look.

"Hey! Where are you going?! This fight's not finished!"

Issei stopped in his walk, and turned around to glare at the Devil.

"You're right, Diodora. The fight's not done, not by a long shot. It hasn't even started yet."

Lifting his Boosted Gear covered arm up, Issei shouted out his call.

"Welsh Dragon Over Booster!"

_**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**_

A dark crimson aura enveloped Issei, as Dragon Armor began to form onto his body. The Armor shined in the night, with green jewels of the Boosted Gear covering Issei's body. Immense power flowed throughout his body. Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt dropped their jaws open in absoulte shock.

"I-I can't believe it!" exclaimed Raynare.

"That's...that's his Sacred Gear?" questioned Kalawarner.

"Oh my gosh." said Mittelt.

"I knew the brat was strong, but I never would have anticipated this strong! I said it once, and I'll say it again, I am glad we are not the ones he's facing!" shouted Dohnaseek.

Asia just looked at the armored Issei in amazement.

"He's...he's amazing!"

Diodora now regretted having to cross paths with Issei. In his eyes, Issei was just a lowlife, filthy Dragon. But now...let's just say he was not taking this power from Issei well.

**{Remember. 10 seconds.}**

'I remember.'

Diodora stared in shock at Issei.

_**{9 seconds.}**_

With a burst of speed, Issei charged forward, and reared his fist back, a surge of crimson electricity bolts covering his armor. He punched forward, causing the wall to immediately break apart from the impact.

_**{8 seconds.}**_

His demonic wall shattered, Diodora stiffened as he stared at Issei in his Balance Breaker form. Shuddering, the Devil lifted up one finger, hesitating in his words.

"...I'm sorry?"

_**{7 seconds.}**_

Issei grabbed the Devil's hand and pulled Diodora towards him, headbutting him in the face. Crashing against the tree, Diodora was unable to evade Issei's punch to his face, causing the Devil to crash onto the ground. Struggling to get himself up, Diodora narrowed his eyes darkly at the young man.

_**{6 seconds.}**_

"This can't be! There is absolutely no way I can lose to an idiotic Dragon!"

**{Boy, he sure hates you.}**

'I think he's talking about you, Ddraig.'

**{...Shut up.}**

_**{5 seconds.}**_

Diodora lifted his hand, a series of circular sharp objects embedded with demonic energy appeared around Issei. The objects pointed towards Issei, and shot at him with the speed of a missile. Issei glowered, and he formed a silver sphere, preventing the demonic sharp objects from impaling him.

_**{4 seconds.}**_

Diodora widened his eyes. Issei walked towards the Devil, who tried to add more of the attack. However the missile like objects still could not penetrate Issei's energy sphere. Wanting the Devil to quit his attempt, Issei kicked Diodora in the thigh.

_**{3 seconds.}**_

"OUCH!"

_**{2 seconds.}**_

Diodora squinted his face in a painful look, and narrowed his eyes. He lifted his hand up, and gathered a pool of demonic energy. Issei stood where was, motionless in his stance. With a twisted smile, Diodora shot his demonic power in the form of a massive beam, completely engulfing Issei in the attack. Diodora smirked and chuckled.

"It's true! A pathetic Dragon should never have been able to harm a noble Devil such as myself! Hahaahaha!"

He was so engrossed into his clear victory, that he failed to notice an energy sphere the size of a beach ball was emitting through the smoke.

_**{1 second.}**_

Glowering at the Devil, Issei shot his emerald Dragon Shot towards the Devil, who could only gasp in shock as he was obliterated by the massive energy blast. The smoke cleared, revealing Issei in his Scale Mail form. The Dragon Armor disappeared, leaving Issei with the Boosted Gear on his arm.

Narrowing his eyes, Issei looked around.

'There's someone else here.'

"Well, this is a surprise."

Widening his brown eyes, Issei turned around to see an unfamiliar man wearing light armor with a cape, floating above him. Issei narrowed his eyes further.

'His energy. It's greater than Diodora's.'

The man smirked darkly at Issei, and he crossed his arms, floating down onto the ground.

"Interesting. It amazes me, that a Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus, would be able to kill Diodora."

Issei glowered at the man.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled.

"That...is what you will find out in due time."

He looked around his surroundings, smirking.

"It appears that Diodora had underestimated you."

Issei just stared at the man, who chuckled again. A magic circle appeared below him, and he bowed mockingly.

"We'll meet each other again, boy."

The magic circle glowed brighter, and then the man disappeared. Narrowing his eyes, Issei walked back to the area surrounding the church, and looked up to see Raynare, Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner, and a slightly tired Asia.

* * *

**Issei's House**

Issei was hesitant about bringing the four Fallen Angels, and Asia to his home, as he knew it would take a long time to persuade his parents. But much to his, and the Fallen Angels' surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were just glad Issei had managed to make some friends.

It had turned out that the Fallen Angels had been 'cut loose' from their leader known as Azazel, and had no place to go. For Asia's case, her mother abandoned her, and was raised in the church, and since the church was destroyed, the nun also had nowhere to go.

"You guys can sleep in my room."

Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner widened their eyes. The Fallen Angels were all present in their human disguises. Raynare was in the form of "Yuuma Amano". Kalawarner changed her uniform, and was dressed in a black shirt, and black jeans. Dohnaseek just changed his apperance in order to appear a bit younger. Mittelt didn't really have to change anything about her apperance, since she already looked like a child to begin with. Changing their names only in front of Issei's parents, Raynare went by "Yuuma", Kalawarner went by "Kumi", Dohnaseek went by "Taketora", and Mittelt had went by "Tatsumi".

Mittelt and Asia were asleep on Issei's bed, softly fighting for the covers. Grabbing two mattresses from his closet, Issei laid them on the floor. Looking at each other, Raynare and Kalawarner quickly claimed the two mattresses for themselves, leaving an annoyed Dohnaseek. He narrowed his eyes towards Issei, who returned the same facial gesture.

"Where am I supposed to sleep, brat?"

Frowning at the Fallen Angel, Issei pointed behind himself.

"In the closet."

Dohnaseek widened his eyes.

"What?! No way in hell! Don't tell me you don't have another mattress!"

"I would be lying if I said I did. Either sleep in the closet, sleep on the floor, or you sleep outside."

_Guess which one he chose._

* * *

As Issei stood up near his window, he narrowed his eyes.

'Who was that guy? His demonic energy. It was dangerous. I think even more than Rias-senpai.'

**{Something tells me we are going to meet him again, and the next time, he will not be so 'pleasant'.}**

The young man sighed, and looked at his five guests sleeping in his room. He heard a knock on the door from the closet. Blinking, Issei opened the closet door, revealing an annoyed Dohnaseek. Issei rose an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no pillow in here."

They both stared at each other, until Issei shut the closet door in Dohnaseek's face.

**{Kukukuku.}**

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Issei rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to the Occult Research Club. He opened the door, and his eyes widened. Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, and two other familiar people.

"Grayfia-san? Sirzechs-san?"

Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge turned around to see a surprised Issei, and they smiled. Sirzechs approached Issei.

"Ah, Issei Hyoudou. It's so good to see you again." He held out a hand.

Issei nodded to the Maou, and shook his hand.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sirzechs was about to reply, until his little sister interrupted him.

"Onii-sama's taking off work to come visit. I appreciate it, but you can't treat a Devil in a special way!"

Sirzechs shared an eyebrow raised glance with Issei, and then they shrugged. Sirzechs smiled.

"As I was saying, I work at Kuoh Academy. I was deciding whether to conduct the conference between the Three Factions in this school."

Issei widened his eyes.

'Meeting of the Three Factions. In this school?'

**{This'll be fun.}**

* * *

Issei remained in the Occult Research Club room, pondering while sitting on the couch. Blinking for a moment, he sat up as he smelled something.

"What's that smell? It's in this room."

Issei looked around the room, and he went over to Rias's desk to find a sealed plateful of star-shaped chocolate chip cookies. Tilting his head, Issei picked up the plate, seeing a note on it.

"For Issei."

He blinked in confusion, before smiling.

"Ah, arigato, Tsubaki-senpai."

Unbeknownst to him, a blushing Tsubaki was against the club door, watching Issei eat one of her cookies. When she saw him smile, her blush brightened, and she quickly walked away from the club door. Making sure to save the cookies for later, Issei wrapped the treats to seal them, and he walked out of the Occult Research Club, whistling a tune.

As he walked next to the building of Kuoh Academy, Issei widened his eyes as he saw a glint of silver.

A young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes was peering up at Kuoh Academy. Issei blinked in confusion.

'Who is he?'

**{The White Guy.}**

Issei blinked in response.

'What?'

The young man noticed Issei, and turned to look at him, walking over to him.

"It's a nice school. How long you been here?"

Issei blinked again.

"Um...it's my first time coming here, actually. I'm actually a new student here."

The young man rose an eyebrow.

"Hmm."

Peering at Issei, the young man straightened himself.

"My name is Vali. The Vanishing Dragon."

Issei widened his eyes.

'Vanishing Dragon?'

Vali chuckled.

"This is the first, or second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon? Issei Hyoudou."

Issei just stood in shock.

'Is this who Ddraig was talking about?'

Vali pointed to Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

'My strength? Well...I mean...For Boosted Gear I can only do the imperfect version of the Balance Breaker, and then I have the inherited power Ddraig told me about. But...does Vali know this about me?'

Issei rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, I'm not sure."

Vali explained it to him.

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete Balance Breaker, it would be a 4 digit number between 1000 to 1500."

Issei blinked.

"There are a lot of strong people in this world, Hyoudou. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer does not fit in the Top Ten."

Issei blinked again, and straightened himself. Vali smirked and looked to the side.

"The Two Heavenly Dragons. The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those involved with those two Dragons didn't live a good life. There's only one question. How will you end up?"

Issei looked at Vali in shock for a moment, but then he narrowed his eyes slightly. Vali smirked and shrugged in response.

"I didn't come here to fight you today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight you here. As a matter of fact, I have a lot of work to do."

Issei's eyes widened at the familiar name.

'Azazel? The leader of the Fallen Angels? What's Vali doing with him?'

With another smirk, Vali turned around, and walked away from Issei.

"We'll meet again, Welsh Dragon; Issei Hyoudou."

Issei stared after the young man, until he too walked away.

* * *

**Issei's House**

Issei opened his house door just in time to see Dohnaseek sneaking a pillow from the couch upstairs.

"Put the pillow back."

Dohnaseek turned around and glared at him.

"It's uncomfortable in the closet. I can't sleep."

"Well, you should have thought about that before Raynare and Kalawarner grabbed the two mattresses two nights ago."

"I thought there was going to be one more!"

"Well you thought wrong."

With a huff, Dohnaseek angrily threw the pillow back at Issei, who caught it effortlessly and threw it back on the couch. Hearing Dohnaseek stomp upstairs, Issei sighed and sat on the couch, clasping his hands together.

'Vanishing Dragon...'

**{Yes.}**

Issei looked up.

'When you were talking about the two Dragons in the war, you meant you and the Vanishing Dragon, didn't you?'

**{...The Vanishing Dragon is my counterpart existence. Years ago, we were rivals, and it seems that many years later, you and Vali are the rivals of destiny.}**

Issei shook his head.

"This is so bizarre. Do you remember what your rival's name was?"

**{...Albion.}**

* * *

"Azazel, do I have to attend tomorrow's conference as well?"

Azazel turned around to look at Vali with a smile.

"Of course, Vali. Since you are the Vanishing Dragon."

Vali stared at him for a moment, before looking away.

"Hey, Azazel. Are wars not going to occur any more?"

"You sure love battling, don't you? You sure got attached to an ideal dragon. You're the type that won't live long."

"That's fine. I don't have any interest in living long. Just, I feel regret being born in this age. A world without God. I wanted to try to defeat God."

"That's really like the Vanishing Dragon. And, after defeating all the strong guys, what will you do?"

"I'll die. I don't have any interest in such a boring world."

* * *

**ONE DAY LATER**

Issei widened his eyes as he saw a series of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils' troops blocking the new school building. Behind them appeared to be a strong barrier. Issei tilted his head before walking forward, until one of the Devils stopped him.

"What's your business here?"

Issei was about to speak, until another Devil guard interrupted him.

"It's you! The one that defeated Riser! Go on, let him through!"

Almost immediately as soon as the guard had said that, the first Devil guard sighed and rolled his eyes. He moved away from Issei's path, and the young man nodded his head in thanks. He walked through the barrier effortlessly, invoking surprised glances from the guards of the Three Factions.

"Did he just...?"

"I think he..."

"I thought only Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels could pass through the barrier. I had heard he wasn't a Devil."

"...So how did he pass through it?"

Issei walked around the building, and stopped when he sensed many energy signals nearby. He followed the signals, and he stopped at what appeared to be a staff meeting room. Blinking, Issei opened the door, and he immediately regretted it.

A series of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels turned their attention to a now nervous Issei, who desperately looked around to see someone familiar. He was relieved when he saw Sirzechs, Grayfia, and...some other girl. It was a girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. Issei noticed that the girl also had a child-like body, although she had a well-endowed chest.

He looked to Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Sona, and another person he didn't recognize. It was a girl with short, blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes. She was dressed in a Church battle outfit, which consisted of a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extended to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which were adorned with straps. The girl wore this under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. The girl looked over to Issei, and she tilted her head.

For some reason, Issei really had a bad feeling about this girl.

Issei looked to another section to see a group of what appeared to be Angels. He saw a man with long blonde hair and green eyes. He had twelve gold-colored wings growing from his back.

Issei tilted his head.

'I thought Angels had white wings.'

**{Learn something everyday, don't you kid?}**

"Ise-kun? What are you doing here?"

Issei turned to look at Rias, who was giving him a confused look. Issei widened his eyes, before looking to the side.

Why _had _he come today?

'Oh yeah, because I was supposed to get Dohnaseek a pillow today. I must have forgotten, and came here instinctively.'

**{But you weren't going to get him a pillow anyway, were you?}**

'Of course I wasn't. He doesn't deserve one.'

**{Kukukuku.}**

Issei turned to look back at Rias who was still staring at him.

"U-um sorry, Rias-senpai. I don't know why I came here. I forgot."

Rias sighed. While she was happy to see her _kouhai_, he wasn't safe in a meeting like this. Issei looked around the room once more, and put his hand on the door.

"I'll be going now."

"Nonsense. Stay. We don't mind."

Issei widened his eyes and he turned around to see a man with black hair and golden bangs smiling at him. He appeared to have 12 jet-black wings, dressed in a black robe with ornaments, and a laid-back air about him. Next to the man, was Vali, who gave him a smirk. Issei looked at the two with a serious look on his face.

'So this is Azazel?'

Sirzechs chuckled and Issei set his sights to him.

"It's all right, Issei. You can stay."

Issei stood silently, before shaking his head.

"I'm fine, Sirzechs-sama. I have to...go buy a pillow today."

The male Devil rose an eyebrow, but he nodded nonetheless. Immediately after seeing that, Issei ran out of the meeting room. He rubbed his head as he phased out of the barrier, surprising the guards once more.

"How the hell does he keep doing that?!"

* * *

**IN THE MEETING ROOM**

"My younger sister, and her family."

Rias bowed to the Three Factions.

"While Kokabiel was attacking a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

The man with long blonde hair and green eyes smiled.

"I heard about the report, and I give you my gratitude."

Azazel smiled.

"Sorry, Michael. Kokabiel caused you trouble."

Sirzechs looked to the Three Factions.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-Existence of God."

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Micheal spoke next.

"Like that, the Angels..."

"Which is true. That way would be better. If it is like now, then the Three Great Powers would inevitably go down the path of destruction." Sirzechs said.

Azazael snorted.

"Well, we don't have any thing to fuss over."

Sirzechs turned to look at Rias.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

Rias, Akeno, and Sona began to discuss an event in which Issei had not been involved in. Therefore, if he would had stayed, he wouldn't have known what they were talking about.

They explained that a Fallen Angel by the name of Kokabiel had stolen three of the seven Excaliburs from the Church. According to what the three senpais had said, Kokabiel had desired to start another Great War. When Michael had sent two exorcists by the names of Irina Shidou and Xenovia to Japan to retrieve the stolen Excaliburs, Kokabiel turned his attention to the Kuoh Academy. He had anticipated that by killing them, he would be able to initiate a second Great War. During his attack on Kuoh Academy, he was able to overwhelm and defeat Rias and her peerage with ease, but he had lost to Vali Lucifer who came to stop him under Azazel's orders. After his defeat at the hands of Vali, he was sealed in the deepest part of the Underworld, Cocytus, by Azazel.

Rias sighed as she finished her explanation.

"That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

Sirzechs smiled softly.

"Good work, you may sit down."

"Thanks, Rias-chan."

The girl with black hair and the child-like body winked at Rias. Sirzechs smiled as he looked over at Azazel.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the Fallen Angels."

Azazel let a smile cross his face.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali. After that, in the organisation's court-martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cochytes. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

After listening to Azazel's explanation, Michael sighed.

"I'm aware of the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

Azazel shrugged in response.

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well?"

Sirzechs spoke up next.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but..."

Michael continued his similar question.

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you never waged a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Listening to the Devil and the Angel, Azazel smiled bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true." Sirzechs said.

"That's right." Michael offered.

"That's exactly it." The black-haired girl conceded.

Azazel rolled his eyes.

"And I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it, then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Micheal's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the Three Factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world now. I, the leader of the Angels say it since the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Sirzechs spoke next, looking at Azazel.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we do not wish for war. If we start another war, the Devils will be destroyed."

Azazel nodded in reply.

"You're right. If we start another war, the Three Factions will definitely be destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. It's not worth starting a war."

The Fallen Angel opened his arms.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this. The world moves even without a God."

"So...is this it?"

* * *

**AT THE STORE (One Hour Later)**

Issei sighed as he walked out of the store.

**{I thought you said you weren't going to buy the Fallen Angel a pillow.}**

'I did. But he keeps trying to steal the ones from the couch.'

* * *

Issei walked to his house, opening the door to see Dohnaseek, yet again, trying to steal another pillow.

"Here."

Dohnaseek widened his eyes as he was thrown a pillow by Issei.

"Now put the other one back."

The Fallen Angel grumbled, and threw the other pillow back, and flew upstairs. Issei sighed until he felt a huge surge of energy.

"What was that?"

**{The White One.}**

Issei looked confused for a minute, before his eyes widened.

"Vali..."

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF KUOH ACADEMY**

Vali, who was clad in a white armor, descended from the night sky. Azazel narrowed his eyes, as he stood one-armed.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armor and am one-handed, I can fight with you adequately."

Azazel created a spear of light and pointed it towards the Vanishing Dragon. Vali glanced at Azazel.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel? On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou and Legendary Dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is the one called Issei Hyoudou who possesses a Legendary Dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel."

Azazel narrowed his eyes, before he sensed a presence behind him. He widened his eyes as he turned around.

"It's you!"

Vali looked down and he smirked.

"Ah. Just who I wanted to see."

Issei, with his Boosted Gear on his left arm, narrowed his eyes as he looked all around him. He then looked up to see Vali staring at him.

'What's he doing?'

Vali smirked and pointed to himself.

"Issei Hyoudou. Remember my name. My name is Vali Lucifer. I'm a descendant of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who had passed. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Or am I?"

After he had said that, several folds of devil wings grew from his back, along with some wings of light. Issei narrowed his eyes, and he turned to look at Azazel.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Vanishing Dragon of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

Issei narrowed his eyes further and looked back up at Vali.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part-time job as an ordinary full-time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability-users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with Devils or Angels either. You really are ordinary. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you gained your Boosted Gear. With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing."

Issei glowered at Vali, who chuckled at him.

'He doesn't know I've disappeared for a month.'

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.' If your parents had at least been magicians, than maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You can become an avenger!"

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'What's he planning?'

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

Issei remained silent, and he looked down.

**{Issei...}**

As he continued to stare down at the ground, Issei formed his hands into fists, and they trembled.

'Where does this guy get the right to say something like that?'

**{Kid...}**

A flow of cosmic energy began to form around Issei's body, and a silver sphere enveloped him. Azazel took a step back.

'What's going on?!'

Vali looked on in interest, also wondering what was happening to his potential rival. Issei's body shook, the cosmic energies growing brighter. Looking up and giving Vali a harsh glower, Issei lifted his arm up, shouting out.

"Welsh Dragon Over Booster!"

_**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**_

The Boosted Gear released a vibrant crimson aura, melding with the cosmic energies surrounding Issei, and the silver energy sphere pooling him with energy. The energy sphere imploded upon him, revealing Issei in his Scale Mail armor, albeit with blue colored electricity bolts and a multi-colored aura.

Vali smiled as he sensed Issei's powers.

"Look, Albion. Issei Hyoudou's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is...Hahahaha, what a Dragon's surge."

**(Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Issei Hyoudou's rage is at its genuine limit, and it is turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the Dragon's power.)**

Vali chuckled as he peered at his rival, who was glowering up at him.

**{Issei, combining a portion of your inherited power with the Scale Mail...you don't know what could happen.}**

Issei narrowed his eyes, and he looked up at Vali once more. This time, an emerald sphere of energy began to form around Issei. Vali smirked, and he waited for his rival to make the first move. Looking down at the ground, Issei closed his eyes, and then he opened them, causing the energy sphere to explode, radiating power that caused the ground to shake and crack beneath him.


	10. Chapter 10

In his Scale Mail form, Issei charged at Vali in a burst of speed, rearing his fist back. Vali smirked and charged towards his rival, also rearing his fist back. The two rivals soared towards each other, and the Vanishing Dragon got ready to send his fist crashing towards Issei, until Issei unexpectedly evaded his rival's fist, and kneed him in the stomach. Vali grunted in surprise at the unexpected pain. Narrowing his blue eyes, he grabbed Issei's leg, using his weight to swing Issei around, and throw him across the area.

Issei quickly regained his balance, and positioned himself into a battle stance. He tightened his fists as he glowered at Vali, who stood still in position. Issei charged at Vali again, this time clenching his fist as he attempted another punch. Vali attempted the same, and as the two sped towards each other, they each sent their fists crashing into each other, each causing cracks to form in their armors.

Issei gritted his teeth and positioned himself to move away, until he heard a voice coming from Vali's gauntlet.

_**(Divide!)**_

Issei widened his eyes as he felt portions of his energy starting to fade away. He immediately jumped away from Vali, and went into another battle stance

'What was that just now?'

**{Partner, the Vanishing Dragon has a troublesome yet special ability. He is able to halve his opponent's power and then add the decreased portion of the power to himself. In other words, you're power is taken away and turned into his own power. Stamina can't be recovered. It's only power to the end.}**

Issei narrowed his eyes.

'So if he gets close to me, then he's going to be able to absorb my power. He has to have some type of limit though.'

**{Exactly. He has a limit. Power that goes beyond his capacity is released from the wings of light on his back. Therefore he is able to maintain his power limit without destroying his body.}**

Issei narrowed his eyes further, and he looked up to see Vali about to fire of what appeared to be magic energy bullets.

'He can use magic as well?'

**{Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Vanishing Dragon will also shave off power every time he uses his ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which he can use it, will also be enormous.}**

Vali quickly emitted a round of magic bullets, intending to hit Issei. Issei glowered at his rival and emitted a silver sphere of energy, allowing him to withstand the bullets. Vali smirked at his rival.

"So you're resorting to using energy shields? How pathetic! You're a waste of a treasure. Your use of your power is also unskillful-"

He was cut off when Issei soared through his magic bullets, and punched him across the face, causing Vali to soar far away from the young man. Vali recovered and narrowed his eyes.

"So you charged at me? You really know nothing of combat, to go as far as repeating the same tactic."

Issei once again charged at his rival, rearing his fist back, as bolts of electricity covered his armor. Vali narrowed his eyes and summoned a shield of light in front of him. Issei augmented his speed, clenching his fist tighter and drove it towards the shield of light. Vali widened his eyes as he witnessed Issei effortlessly breaking his shield, and managing to uppercut him into the air.

As Vali soared up, parts of his helmet began to crack, revealing his face. Issei followed after him, grabbing onto Vali's light wings. Narrowing his eyes, Issei emitted a rainbow-colored aura, forming it around himself and Vali.

**{Issei, what are you doing?! Why are you giving him your inherited power?!}**

Narrowing his brown eyes further, Issei telepathically explained his reasoning to the Welsh Dragon.

'You said it yourself, Ddraig. The Vanishing Dragon has a limit. Remember, the Vanishing Dragon had the ability to steal his opponent's power, and while it's good for him, the amount of power he absorbs depends on his capacity on how much he can hold. If the power he absorbs goes beyond his limit, he has no choice but to dispose of the excess energy.'

**{...I never would have thought you would have realized it sooner. So in reality, you're using Vali's Sacred Gear to your advantage. The more energy he absorbs, the more excess energy he has to gush out.}**

The jewels of the Vanishing Dragon in his Scale Mail form, started to glow a series of colors: white, red, blue and yellow continuously. As a result of Issei's theory, the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail ceased in its function.

**(Unbelievable! Vali, remain your stance at once!)**

Vali narrowed his eyes and attempted to defend himself, but to no avail. He wasn't quick enough to defend himself, as Issei landed a sharp punch to his shield, and thrust a harsh blow to his abdomen, causing the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail to shatter.

Vali clutched his abdomen as he smiled at Issei, who stood still.

"Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you just try! Just what I would have expected, my rival."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he saw that Vali's armor started to regenerate itself back into its Scale Mail form.

'This guy doesn't give up, does he?'

Issei looked around his surroundings, until he saw something. Something had reflected in his sight.

'Is that...?'

Issei flew over to the object and picked it up. It was the blue jewel of the Vanishing Dragon. He narrowed his brown eyes.

'This thing must have blown out when I damaged his armor.'

He looked over to the armored Vali.

'The section where the jewel had blown away from, seems to have reformed as well. Hmm.'

He looked at the jewel closely.

**{What are you planning, Issei Hyoudou?}**

Vali noticed that his rival had remained quiet, and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you standing around for, Hyoudou?"

Issei turned around to face his rival, and in response, he smashed the green jewel embedded within his Boosted Gear. Immediately after doing that, he heard a loud laughter coming from the power source from his Sacred Gear.

**{Fuhahahaha! So this is what you were planning! In that case, I'll go along with this plan. I am after all the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Issei Hyoudou!}**

Issei nodded and drove the blue-colored jewel of the Vanishing Dragon into the place where his original jewel had been, and a silver aura emitted from his right hand. Issei widened his eyes as he began to feel an immense amount of pain. Vali widened his eyes in shock.

"Did...did you intend to wield my power?"

Albion scoffed as he spoke next.

**(What a reckless thing for your host to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by allowing your host to do such a thing?)**

But then...

Issei's screams seemed to have quieted down, as the swirl of cosmic energy began to pool around him once more. Vali widened his eyes in absolute shock.

'Where is he getting all this energy?!'

Ddraig chuckled as he could feel his host's power increasing.

**{Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've been lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!}**

**(That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skilfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.)**

Ddraig gave another chuckle towards his rival.

**{Ever since I met Issei Hyoudou, I quickly found out he was different. Out of all the hosts I've encountered, he is the most unique! Being unique is a special quality, and if there's one thing I've learned with Issei, it's that anything is possible when you're unique!}**

_**{Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!}**_

Issei's right hand was shining with a dazzling white light. A pure white aura surrounded the young man's right arm as a white gauntlet then appeared on it.

Narrowing his eyes, Issei clenched his right fist and loosened it.

'So, this is Dividing Gear.'

**(Impossible! Such a thing is impossible! No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.)**

Issei narrowed his eyes at Albion's exclamation, and he held up the Dividing Gear on his right arm.

"It was reckless. But I just wanted to see what would happen as a result."

**{Perhaps...}**

Issei looked up.

'What is it?'

**{The inherited power you received from the Being, might be an advantage. The Being wielded intense cosmic energy allowing him to manipulate matter and aspects of reality, including himself. So perhaps your lifespan will remain the same, or otherwise less shortened.}**

Issei narrowed his eyes further.

'If it wasn't for that entity, I wouldn't even be alive.'

He suddenly heard a clapping noise, and he turned to see Vali smirking.

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Vanishing Dragon's power!"

Issei rose an eyebrow at Vali's claim, before his eyes widened as Vali's wings of light increased in size. Suddenly the area began to change. Vali pointed his hand near the surroundings trees, and in an instant, the thickness of the trees halved.

Issei narrowed his eyes.

'So he can halve everything in his surroundings.'

Emitting an emerald sphere of energy, along with pools of cosmic energy surrounding his body, Issei charged towards Vali and landed a punch to his abdomen.

_**{Divide!}**_

The wielder of the Boosted Gear activated the power of the Vanishing Dragon, and the aura around Vali started to fade away. Vali spat a spittle of bile from his mouth, but Issei continued. He landed a sharp punch to Vali's face, causing his helmet to break apart and the wings of light to be destroyed. Issei kicked Vali up into the air, and shot up towards him, tackling him with a burst of speed.

Vali vomited out blood as a result of the impact, and he crashed onto the ground. Issei floated down and walked towards his rival. Vali quickly sat up and started to charge a pool of magical energy. Issei narrowed his eyes and positioned himself, charging his emerald Dragon Shot, adding more power in order to increase its size. The two shot their energy beams, the beams colliding as a result. Both of the rivals gritted their teethes as one attempted to overpower the other.

_**{Boost!}**_

Glowering at his rival, Issei increased his power, allowing him to gain an advantage, and completely overwhelmed Vali with the energy blast. As the smoke started to fade away, Issei's Scale Mail started to disappear, and Issei stood still, his Boosted Gear still on his left arm, and the blue jewel of the White Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet in his right hand.

The smoke cleared, revealing a bloodied Vali. The descendant of the original Lucifer, shakily stood up, and he gave Issei a happy smile.

"You truly are an interesting one, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei narrowed his eyes, and Vali's smile formed into a smirk.

"Albion, do you think he's worthy enough for us to show the Vanishing Dragon's Juggernaut Drive?"

Issei's eyes widened.

'Juggernaut Drive?'

**(Vali, it's not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter "Juggernaut Drive", Ddraig's curse may be removed.)**

"It'll all work out, Albion. I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice..."

**(Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?)**

Suddenly a silhouette swooped down near Issei's and Vali's location. It was a man dressed in Chinese armor. He looked over to Vali.

"Vali, it's time for us to go."

"Bikou. What's your reason for coming here?"

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'They know each other?'

Bikou rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

"The descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha. Also known as Son Goku, the monkey in the Journey of the West."

Issei turned around to face Azazel.

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well-matched."

Bikou chuckled.

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like."

And with that said, a cane appeared in Bikou's hand. He spun it around, and pierced it into the ground. A pool of darkness spread across the ground, and it captured Vali and Bikou, causing them to sink down.

Issei glowered at his rival, who looked back up at him with a smirk.

"I, as the Vanishing Dragon was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Eventually we'll fight again, Issei Hyoudou. But at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger."

As he finished his last sentence, he and Bikou faded away into the darkness. Issei narrowed his eyes, and then he turned to look back at Azazel, noticing that he was now one-armed.

"What happened to you?"

Azazel looked at where his former arm stayed, and then he shrugged.

"I nearly got trapped into a self-destructed technique. So I had no choice but to cut it off."

Issei frowned slightly in sympathy for the Fallen Angel. Azazel looked to him and he nodded.

"Go home, kid. I think you've had enough fighting for tonight."

Pausing momentarily, Issei slowly nodded, and turned around to walk away from the school.

"Hey, kid..."

Issei turned around to face Azazel.

"Do you still have the jewel of the Vanishing Dragon?"

In response, Issei held up the blue jewel in his right hand, the object shining in the light. Azazel widened his eyes slightly.

"Amazing...theoretically, you have not only the powers of your original Sacred Gear, but also the powers of the Divine Dividing."

Issei nodded.

"So now I have a portion of Vali's powers. This should be helpful."

Azazel stared at the young man for a moment.

"I noticed that your Balance Breaker was incomplete. Later on, you should think about training yourself in attaining Balance Breaker, and also train yourself with that jewel."

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind."

And with that he turned to walk away once more, until Azazel spoke up.

"Hey, kid."

Issei stopped in his pace.

"Vali...he wasn't going all out during the fight between you two."

Issei narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look at Azazel.

"I know. And neither was I."

* * *

**NEXT DAY (IN THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB)**

"A trip to the Underworld?" Issei asked.

The young man widened his eyes in surprise. Rias smiled as she nodded.

"That's right, my precious _kouhai_. There's going to be a gathering for us Devils. Did you want to come with us, Ise-kun?"

Issei frowned slightly.

"I don't know, Rias-senpai. I mean, I'm not even a Devil. Doesn't that mean I can't go?"

Rias smiled wider.

"Initially yes, but I'm positive that Onii-sama would allow you to come."

Issei rose an eyebrow, and he gained a thoughtful look in his eyes.

'Should I go?'

**{Issei. There is someone I know at the Underworld that can train you to master your Balance Breaker. He was originally part of the "Six Great Dragon Kings".}**

Issei widened his eyes.

'Train me in mastering Balance Breaker? I can't pass this up.'

With a smile, Issei nodded to Rias.

"Ok, Rias-senpai. When do we go?"

* * *

**Many Hours Later (At the Mountains)**

Issei looked around his surroundings as he waited for the Dragon King to arrive.

'While Rias-senpai and the others are at the gathering for the Devils, I can train with the 'Dragon King' Ddraig told me about. I wonder where he is?'

A shadow suddenly formed behind Issei. Issei rose an eyebrow as he turned around to look up and see a purple Western Dragon. The young man widened his eyes.

The Dragon smirked.

"It's been a long time, Ddraig."

Issei's left arm shone with a green light, revealing the Boosted Gear.

**{Indeed it has, Tannin. Issei, Tannin, the ****Blaze Meteor Dragon **became a Devil, and as a result, the Six Great Dragon Kings became the Five Dragon Kings. Despite being a reincarnated Devil, he is in the rank of the Ultimate-Class.}

Issei widened his eyes once more.

'Ultimate-Class?'

**{The Blaze Meteor Dragon. His breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few legendary Dragons that are still active right now.}**

Tannin chuckled as he looked upon Ddraig's host.

"This is my first time training someone who harbors Ddraig."

**{Issei, are you ready? Attaining Balance Breaker will not be an easy task. Especially with Tannin here.}**

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"There was no point in coming here if I'm hesitating to attain the perfect form of the Scale Mail. I need to make sure I finish this task."

He looked up at the Western Dragon and nodded to him.

"Tannin-sama, I'm ready."

Tannin grinned and narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"Then I sure hope you believe in your words, brat. I'll train you right to the brink of death!"


	11. Chapter 11

The trees near the mountains shook, the rocks crumbling above the ground, and a crater-sized hole was created into the ground. Issei narrowed his eyes as he quickly dodged another fire blast from Tannin. Every day and night, Issei was chased around by the Western Dragon, dodging his attacks, and once in a while, attempting to counterattack. Occasionally, even Tannin had to admit that Issei's punches to his scales, had even fazed him. The Western Dragon had discovered that the young man's attacks had actually damaged him, much to the Dragon's surprise.

After the grueling training had ended, Tannin instructed Issei to perform exercises involving muscle training, in order to improve his physique. During free time, Issei had to secure his own meals, and he did this by catching fishes from the river, and gathering nuts from the trees.

* * *

Issei reared his Sacred Gear covered arm, and landed a successful punch to the Western Dragon, who winced slightly at the powerful impact.

'Humph, this brat...He's strong, able to faze even a Maou-Class such as myself. And to think he's only using the Sacred Gear on his left arm.'

Issei jumped back from the Western Dragon and narrowed his eyes. Blue bolts of electricity covered his body, and a sphere of energy covered him entirely.

_**{Explosion!}**_

Issei's physical capabilities increased, and he flew towards Tannin. Tannin smirked and opened his mouth wide.

"Dodge this, brat!"

The Western Dragon continuously shot out a sequence of fire spheres. Issei nimbly avoided the spheres, and charged an emerald sphere of energy from his Sacred Gear. Condensing the sphere into a beam, Issei shot his Dragon Shot technique towards Tannin, who stopped to catch the beam. The Dragon's eyes widened slightly in surprise, as he was finding it difficult to keep himself from sliding across the ground, due to the amount of power Issei had put into his Dragon Shot.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Issei sped forward, and charged another Dragon Shot into his palm. As soon as he got close to the Western Dragon, Issei brought his fist forward and landed a sharp punch to Tannin's stomach. Tannin widened his eyes from the impact, and his eyes widened further when Issei emitted his Dragon Shot into the Dragon, causing some of the scales to disintegrate.

Tannin soared back until he caught his balance, and he looked at his stomach and hands, and found out that they were sizzling. He looked over to Issei, who was set in a battle position. The Dragon smirked.

"Impressive, brat. You actually damaged me. Ddraig was right about you, you are very powerful. Your strength is nothing to be joked or criticized about."

Issei narrowed his eyes and the familiar multi-colored aura began to manifest onto his body. Tannin widened his eyes slightly.

'What's he doing?'

**{Partner, what's the point of this?}**

Issei narrowed his eyes further as he telepathically spoke to Ddraig.

'You said the Being wielded so much capabilities. So...if I use its power, I should be able to attain Balance Breaker. With Tannin-sama's training, this theory should work.'

Suddenly, a huge mass of crimson aura began to meld with his multi-colored aura, and around his body.

_**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**_

The light on the Boosted Gear's jewel began to brighten, and the combined auras began to grow in intensity, and it formed into an familiar armor.

**{Hahahahaha! You finally did it! You attained it! You really managed to attain it! Well done, partner!}**

The mountain shook in tremors, as the surroundings near Issei began to disintegrate around him. A crater the size of a wrecking ball emitted out from under the young man. Issei stood silently, now in the perfected form of his Balance Breaker: The Scale Mail.

The young man gripped his fists and loosened them.

"Is there any changes?"

**{You can maintain Balance Breaker for about thirty minutes. The results of your training have come out well. Compared to the first original Balance Breaker state, that's a fairly good time limit.}**

Issei widened his eyes within the Scale Mail, and he smiled.

"Awesome. So my time limit's increased. That's good."

**{Stick out your hand, partner, and fire one of your Dragon Shots.}**

Issei blinked within the Scale Mail, but he complied nonetheless.

Issei lifted his hand up, and charged an emerald sphere of energy. With a flash, the energy sphere shot out from Issei's hand in the form of a vast sized projectile beam. As it soared far into the forest, a crimson flash illuminated.

Issei widened his eyes, and he looked to Tannin just in time to see the Western Dragon laughing.

"Hahahaha! It's been a long time since I've seen that red blast! Issei Hyoudou! An entire mountain far away from here completely vanished just now!"

'Oh man! I destroyed another mountain?!'

**{Ah, so nostalgic...}**

Tannin chuckled.

"Fuhahahahaha! You attained it, brat! I see, I see! It's a surge of great power! That's the condition of a robust aura!"

Issei widened his eyes in shock as he looked at his armor. His eyes then narrowed, his face set in a determined look.

**{Kukukuku. You really are a unique host, Issei Hyoudou.}**

* * *

**Issei's House**

Mrs. Hyoudou smiled as she got out of her car, carrying her groceries.

"I hope Issei is having fun with his friends. It's about time he got out of his shell."

"Hahahaha..."

Her brown eyes widening, Mrs. Hyoudou turned around and she backed away. It was a man wearing light armor and a cape. He smirked dangerously at Issei's mother.

"Perhaps you could be of some use to me."

* * *

"My precious _kouhai_, you're leaving so soon?"

Rias looked at Issei with an almost sad expression on her face. Issei rubbed the back of his head nervously. The only reason he had come to the Underworld at all, was because he wanted to attain his Balance Breaker.

"Umm...w-well..."

"Ufufufu. Does Ise-kun not want to spend some time with us?"

A blush rose on Issei's cheeks as he felt Akeno hug him from behind. Issei slowly turned around and his eyes widened slightly as he looked into Akeno's violet eyes. For some reason, he could sense something dangerous about his black-haired senpai. He detected a possessive look in Akeno's eyes.

"N-no, Akeno-senpai, it's not that. I'm just worried about my parents back at home."

His answer was partially true. After all, he had the four Fallen Angels at home, along with Asia. He didn't worry too much about Mittelt, seeing as she and Asia got along pretty well. But Dohnaseek, Raynare, and Kalawarner...he was still a little hesitant about them living at the house to begin with.

Rias tilted her head slightly, and her eyes softened.

'My precious _kouhai_. It must be the amount of Devils in here. You always were shy about meeting new people. He might need to take a rest.'

With a warm smile, Rias placed her hand on Issei's cheek, and brought her face close to his face, prompting Issei's blush to brighten.

"R-Rias-senpai?"

Rias chuckled as she gazed into her cute_ kouhai's_ eyes.

"You're so adorable, Ise-kun. You've lost contact with I and the Occult Research Club for so long, I'm starting to think you're getting scared of us. That's not the case, is it my cute _kouhai_?"

Issei stuttered, looking around frantically. He was trapped within the grasp of both Rias and Akeno.

**{Kukukuku.}**

'It's not funny!'

**{You're right, it's not funny. It's funny as hell!}**

Issei gulped down a nervous lump in his throat, and he willed himself to look up at Rias's piercing blue-green eyes. Was it just him, or was the crimson-haired Devil's eyes glowing red. Issei gulped again. He then realized that he hadn't been spending time with the members of the Occult Research Club. But how could he? He'd recently taken in four Fallen Angels and a nun, defeated a noble Devil, and had just gained a far better version of the Balance Breaker.

_Hey, this guy had a lot on his plate._

Issei blinked repeatedly, trying to think of what to say to his senpais, until he heard Rias chuckle. The crimson-haired Devil placed her hands on Issei's cheeks and put her lips on his forehead gently. Issei's eyes widened at the contact.

"Ufuffufu. Don't I get a share, Rias?"

Issei's eyes widened further.

'Share?!'

* * *

**Issei's House**

A multi-colored aura emitted from the ground, revealing Issei with a number of kiss marks on his cheeks. He winced when he felt a mark on his neck. He widened his eyes.

"Man, Akeno-senpai really pinches hard."

Shaking his head, Issei walked into his house, closing the door behind him. The first sight he saw was Asia and Mittelt sleeping on the couch. Tilting his head, Issei went upstairs to his room to see Raynare (in the form of Yuuma Amano) and Kalawarner (in the form of Kumi) on his bed. Blinking, Issei walked over to the closet, and knocked on the door. He immediately got a groan in response, and he nodded as he recognized the sound from Dohnaseek.

Issei went downstairs to find his parents. He knew his father was at work, but...his mother was usually home by now. Narrowing his eyes, he flared out a silver aura, attempting to detect his mother's life energy. His eyes widened when he felt it near a familiar source.

"The abandoned church? What's mom doing there?"

His eyes widened further when he sensed another source of energy. Issei narrowed his brown eyes at the familiar sense. He sprinted out of the house door, and ran all the way to the church.

* * *

**AT THE ABANDONED CHURCH**

Issei stopped as he saw his mother on the ground. He quickly sprinted over to her, checking her to see if she had any injuries. Issei narrowed his eyes as he saw that Mrs. Hyoudou had a bruised cheek, and there was blood on her forehead.

"Mom..."

"So..you came."

Narrowing his eyes, Issei turned around to see a familiar figure.

"It's you!"

It was the man Issei had encountered after he had destroyed Diodora. The man smirked at Issei in malice.

"This is my second time meeting you, boy."

Issei glowered at the man, and held his mother tighter.

"Who are you, and why did you attack my mother? She didn't do anything to you."

The man's smirk widened.

"Hahaha. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The true successor of the Great True Maou Beelzebub. I lent Diodora Astaroth my power, but the idiot used Ophis's snake without my authorization. He was foolish indeed. And the reason I attacked your mother, was because I needed her in order to get to you."

Issei narrowed his eyes darkly, and a bright light suddenly covered his mother's figure, before she disappeared entirely. Issei widened his eyes in shock.

"...Mom?"

The young man was still in astonishment, unable to believe what he had just witnessed.

'Where...where is she?!'

He looked up at Shalba and glowered darkly.

"Where did you send her?!"

Shalba chuckled at Issei, and crossed his arms.

"Your mother has disappeared beyond to the dimension, and due to her weak body, she doesn't have long before she perishes. In other words, I sent her to her death."

Issei stared at the Devil in absolute shock, before a crimson aura began to manifest around him. Shalba smirked.

'Ah, he's expelling his energy as I expected. Maybe now I'll be able to use it to my advantage.'

**{Shalba...that was your name, correct?}**

Shalba rose an eyebrow. What was with the kid's voice? It was much different than before.

Ddraig, speaking through Issei's mouth, growled deeply. As Issei walked towards the Devil, the crimson aura expanded outwardly. Shalba's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back.

'What's this power?!'

The aura around Issei began to grow much larger. Growling more, Ddraig spoke.

**{That... was a bad mistake.}**

The ground shook violently, and Issei's crimson aura began to rise and increase in size. The aura began to cover the area around him and Shalba in red. Shalba widened his eyes in shock and he took a step back. His eyes widened further when he heard Issei chanting something. It was his voice speaking, but not only his own voice, but another series of voices of several people.

_[I, who is about to awaken…]_

_[Am the Heavenly dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God….]_

_[I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"….]_

_[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…]_

The familiar red armor covered Issei's body, and it began to sharpen, ejecting large wings. From his hands and feet, claw-like talons appeared, and on the helm, horn-like objects appeared.

Shalba took a step back in shock. Then the jewels from Issei's armor began to brighten, a mixed scream emitting out.

_[And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!]_

_**{Juggernaut Drive!}**_

The area surrounding Issei began to disintegrate from the contact from his blood-red aura. Shouting out a beast-like roar, Issei charged towards Shalba and landed a devastating punch to the Devil's stomach. Shalba coughed out a pool of blood, and he winced when Issei grabbed his arm, and started to pull.

Shalba narrowed his eyes and created a light attack with his right arm. Issei narrowed his eyes and used his left arm to chop off Shalba's right arm.

"Guahhhhh!"

Issei pulled Shalba's left arm right off, and the Devil screamed in pain. From one of Issei's jewels a Dragon arm covered in red scales manifested, and landed a sharp punch to Shalba's stomach. Suddenly one of Issei's wings glowed with light. Shalba widened his eyes, as he started to feel his power decreasing.

_**{Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!}**_

"You possess Vali's power?! Damn you! How many times do you have to stand in my way, Vali?!"

Shalba roared with rage, and he released a huge amount of demonic energy. Issei quickly lifted his hand up, and released an huge emerald beam of energy, completely overwhelming the Devil's blast. Shalba grunted in pain as he was effected by Issei's enhanced Dragon Shot, and he was unable to defend himself when Issei released more of his power, creating a huge sized crater.

"Y-You Monster! A-Are you telling me this is the 'Juggernaut-Drive'!? This is no joke! M-My power should have been raised to that of the former-Maou due to Ophis' power! He has surpassed the Boosted Gear's specs recorded in the data!"

Suddenly, Issei's wings began to spread apart, and the chest and stomach part of Issei's armor opened, revealing a launcher. A crimson aura gathered around the launcher. The aura began to compress, and the wings started to glow a dark red color.

Shalba narrowed his eyes and grunted.

"I won't die here, brat!"

He attempted to summon a magic circle under his leg, before the leg suddenly froze.

"...What?!"

The eyes on Issei's armor shone red dangerously.

**{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!}**

**{Longinus Smasher!}**

An enormous amount of crimson energy shot from Issei's armor,and it began to envelop Shalba. He widened his eyes as he caught in the blast.

"I-Impossible…..! I, the true successor of the True-Maou…..! I still haven't made a fool out of Vali yet! Beelzebub is greater than Lucifer! Curses! A mere Dragon! Red Dragon! White Dragoooon!"

As he was enveloped by Issei's attack, he disappeared into the light from the blast. As the light faded, Issei was revealed, still in his Juggernaut Drive form.

* * *

A light suddenly manifested near him, revealing Vali Lucifer and Bikou holding onto a familiar person, staring at the young man. Bikou looked over to Vali.

"He seems to have gained a new form, Vali."

Vali narrowed his eyes.

"The Welsh Dragon's Juggernaut Drive is incomplete right now. This world was lucky that it was incomplete, or else the surroundings might have vanished further."

Bikou rose an eyebrow.

"Is he able to revert from it?"

"Since it isn't complete, he can revert back to normal. Perhaps this woman might help. She looks like a relative of Hyoudou."

Cautiously, Bikou walked over to the Juggernaut Drive form of Issei. Noticing the other presence, Issei quickly turned to face the two young men. Vali smirked at his transformed rival.

"Relax my rival. I have no will to fight. I only came here to observe. Besides, Bikou has a little present for you."

The Juggernaut Drive form of Issei growled deeply at his rival, before he saw that Bikou was carrying someone. Someone familiar.

Mrs. Hyoudou.

The transformed Issei began to pause, and he stiffened. Vali smirked wider.

**(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

Vali morphed into his Balance Breaker form, and placed his hand on Issei, attempting to absorb his power. Within his armor, Vali narrowed his eyes.

"Humph. Hyoudou has gotten stronger. He's much more powerful than the last time I saw him."

* * *

Soft brown eyes fluttered and they shot wide open. Issei widened his eyes as he sat up from his spot on the ground. He looked up to see Vali smiling at him.

"Vali..."

His rival smirked and nodded his head over to another figure. Issei widened his eyes further.

"...Mom..."

He sprinted over to his mother, and held onto her tightly. Vali walked over to his rival and crossed his arms.

"Issei Hyoudou. Looks like you got stronger. You're all right now, compared to how you were earlier."

Issei looked up at his rival, before looking up at the sky. Suddenly a gigantic hole emerged in the sky. Issei widened his eyes, while Vali's smirk widened.

"Look carefully, Issei Hyoudou. That is the one, I wanted to see."

A massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his nose appeared from the sky, soaring magnificently. Issei looked on in amazement, and Vali turned to look at his rival.

"There are two dragons called the 'Red Dragons'. One of them is the ancient dragon from Welsh residing in you. Welsh Dragon. The Vanishing Dragon also comes from the same origin and the same myth. But there is one more 'Red Dragon'. That is the Red-Dragon which is recorded in Revelation."

Issei widened his eyes.

"Revelation…?"

"The True God-Emperor of Red-Dragon. Apocalypse Dragon, the Great-Red. It's the great Dragon which is called the 'True-Dragon'. It chooses to live in the Dimensional Gap and swims there for eternity. Today, we came here to confirm 'that'. This time, Ophis's true aim was to confirm that. Shalba's plan was something which wasn't important to us."

Issei widened his eyes further.

'Ophis?'

"But why is the Great Red flying in a place like this?"

"No idea. There are lots of opinions about it….. That is Ophis's 'aim' and the 'target' I wish to defeat."

"The one I want to fight the most. The Apocalypse Dragon Great-Red who is called DxD, Dragon of Dragon. I want to become "The True God-Emperor of White-Dragon". It won't look good if the 'white' is a rank below the 'Red' when there is the ultimate-class for 'Red' right? That's why I will become one. One day when I defeat Great-Red."

"Great-Red. It has been awhile."

Widening his eyes, Issei turned around to see a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion. Her ears differed from a normal human's as they had pointed tips. Issei couldn't help but feel a tremendous power coming from the girl.

Vali bitterly smiled as he peered at the girl.

"Issei Hyoudou. That's Ophis. She's the Ouroboros Dragon. She's also the head of Khaos Brigade."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'Khaos Brigade?'

Ophis made a gesture of shooting a gun using her hands at Great Red.

"I shall, definitely get my hands on silence."

Suddenly, she turned to look at Issei, and a unreadable look crossed her face. Issei widened his eyes as he gazed into Ophis's brown eyes. His eyes widened when he saw that a creepy smile had formed on Ophis's face. Issei shuddered slightly at Ophis's gaze.

The Ouroboros Dragon then disappeared from sight. Vali sighed as he turned to walk away from Issei.

"Looks like it's time for me to retreat as well."

A portal to another dimension opened up, and Vali turned to look at Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou. Do you want to defeat me?"

The young man paused for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed.

"...I do."

Vali smiled.

"Me too. However, there are those I want to defeat besides you. This is weird. Looks like the current Welsh Dragon and the current Vanishing Dragon have dreams and objectives more important than the destined fight. Maybe you and I are weird dragons. But something like that might be good at times. But one day…"

The wielder of the Divine Dividing Gear paused and looked at his rival for a moment, before nodding.

"Get stronger, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei nodded to his rival.

"And you do the same."

And with that, Vali disappeared, leaving Issei and Mrs. Hyoudou. Issei stared all around him, noticing the destruction caused by his Juggernaut Drive form. Issei adopted a look of worry, and then he looked down at his mother, who was still unconscious. With a sigh, he struggled to lift himself, and carried his mother home.

"I have such a weird life, it's not even funny anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

"Vali, I received contact from the leaders. That guy, Shalba, is on the verge of death but survived."

"I see, Bikou. Either way, Shalba rushed it. He was talking about resisting till the end, and our ancestors who were exiled by the current-Maou government rushed it too. –They destroyed themselves because they acted with hatred."

"Those guys from the Old-Maou faction said they want you to become their leader. What will you do?"

"Tell them I'm satisfied with my current position. I don't want to increase my duty as the descendant of the former-Maou any more than this."

"Aaaah, looks like the Old-Maou faction is basically done for. Looks like the other factions will start to rise up now."

"Cattleya, Cruzerey, and Shalba. You guys had too much envy. If you chose to live as the prideful descendant of the former-Maou, then you should have lived with pride like one."

"So, what was the reason for saving the Welsh Dragon's mother? It didn't seem like you at all."

"...Just boredom. That's the only reason."

* * *

**Near Issei's House**

Rias sighed as she walked towards her destination, which was Issei's house.

'My precious_ kouhai_.'

She had to admit it to herself, that she was a bit saddened that Issei couldn't stay to watch the Rating Game between her and Sona. It didn't help that Sona had informed her that Saji kept asking questions about Issei specifically.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"So you're telling me...he's not a Devil?"

Sona narrowed her violet eyes, and fixed her glasses.

"Saji, please concentrate on preparing for the Rating Game. I already told you that Hyoudou-kun was not a Devil."

"I am preparing,_ kaichou_. I'm just so confused. If he's not a Devil, how can Issei be so strong? I mean, how's it possible...?"

Sona sighed and crossed her arms.

"If it puzzles you so much, then ask Hyoudou-kun as soon as we are finished with the game."

"Oh believe me, I will. There's no way a human can be that strong."

The President of the Student Council just sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked over to see Tsubaki glowering slightly at Saji. Sona rose an eyebrow, before shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"Hmm."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rias shook her head. She had not spent a lot of time with her_ kouhai_ lately, and that only motivated her to get closer to Issei. She smiled as she found his house, and went to knock on the door. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing a woman with brown hair and soft brown eyes. The woman blinked in confusion.

"Can I help you?"

Rias smiled.

'This must be Ise-kun's mother.'

"My name is Rias Gremory. I'm a third year student at Kuoh Academy. Is Issei here?"

Mrs. Hyoudou widened her eyes for a moment, and then she smiled.

"You must be one of my son's new friends. Sure come on in, he should be in his room. Make sure to knock gently, he's been a little jumpy recently."

Rias widened her eyes, but she nodded to Mrs. Hyoudou. Walking into the house, the crimson-haired Devil looked at it approvingly, before walking upstairs to Issei's room. She knocked on the door, and waited for a few seconds.

'He must be asleep.'

She opened the door gently, and a smile grew on her face.

"My cute _kouhai_...It's time to wake-"

Her eyes widened in shock as she witnessed something horrible (in her eyes anyway). There were two women with black hair sleeping next to Issei. The two women possessed black-crow like wings, wings that covered Issei entirely, as though the wings were used to entrap him.

'Fallen Angels...'

Rias's blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously, and she began to charge a crimson colored sphere of demonic energy.

One of the women rubbed her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Rias emitting a crimson aura. The woman widened her brown eyes and she held up her hands in defense.

"What are you doing?!"

Rias narrowed her eyes darkly, and she put more energy into her blast. The second woman immediately woke up with a start, and her violet eyes widened at Rias.

"The daughter of the Gremory clan?! What are you doing here?!"

Rias gritted her teeth.

"Raynare! What are you and this filthy Fallen Angel doing in my Ise-kun's house?!"

The woman with brown eyes rose an eyebrow.

"Filthy?! We live here!"

Rias widened her eyes. The answer she received was so shocking to her, it caused the demonic energy she was emitting to fade away entirely. The crimson-haired Devil pointed at the two Fallen Angels.

"What do you mean you live here?!

The woman crossed her arms.

"Issei-sama has given us a home."

Rias widened his eyes further.

"What?!"

Raynare; in the form of Yuuma Amano, looked at Rias in fright.

'What is she doing here?! How does she know where Issei lives?!'

Rias walked closer to Raynare and the other Fallen Angel, and narrowed her blue-green eyes at them.

"What do you mean, Issei gave you a home?!"

Raynare stuttered and she looked down at Issei to see that he was still sleeping. She looked up at Rias once more to see the crimson-haired Devil glowering at her. The Fallen Angel with brown eyes glared at the Devil.

"Just as I said, Issei-sama has given us a home. Azazel-sama had banished us. So Issei-sama was kind enough to take us in."

Rias widened her eyes and she clenched her fists.

"Well then, you're going to have to move out of here."

"Why?"

Raynare turned to look at her comrade.

"Kalawarner..."

Rias narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean why?! Because I said so, that's why!"

Kalawarner rolled her eyes.

"You don't live here."

"So?!"

"That being said, you don't have the right to dictate what we can or cannot do."

Rias clenched her fists tighter.

"Look! I will not tolerate you going anywhere near my Ise-kun! I can't allow him to get tainted from the likes of you Fallen Angels!"

Kalawarner rose an eyebrow, and then she said something that puzzled Rias.

"Seems kind of hypocritical."

Rias widened her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You, preventing a Fallen Angel from tainting an innocent being, when the Devils have done it countless times before."

For the first time, Rias stuttered in her speech.

"I-I...You're wrong. I wouldn't taint my _kouhai_ like that. He's much too innocent."

Kalawarner rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. And it's Issei-sama's innocence that only fuels your motivation to corrupt him."

Rias narrowed her eyes darkly. Here she was, arguing with a Fallen Angel. She loved her _kouhai_ greatly, and while she admitted to herself that she wanted to cuddle and hold onto him, she never had the desire to corrupt him.

"You're wrong. I wouldn't do something like that."

Kalawarner narrowed her eyes.

"And neither would I. Like you said, Issei-sama is much too innocent. And I have no desire to deprave him of his innocence."

The crimson-haired Devil crossed her arms.

"Why were you near my Issei in the first place?"

Kalawarner turned to glare at Raynare and she pointed to her.

"Because stupid over here, wouldn't stop mumbling in her sleep, and Issei-sama is much quieter in his sleep."

Raynare glared at her comrade.

"I can't help it! It's not my fault!"

"...Hmm."

Rias, Raynare, and Kalawarner widened their eyes to see Issei moving slightly and rubbing his eyes. He moved his head, and groaned a bit, before settling himself to go back to sleep. Rias tilted her head and her eyes softened.

'My precious _kouhai_.'

Kalawarner softened her eyes, and she lifted her wings to cover Issei's body and slide him towards her. Raynare widened her eyes. She sprung her wings out and attempted to edge Issei near her. Kalawarner narrowed her eyes and glared at Raynare.

"What do you think you're doing?"

A blush slowly formed on Raynare's face.

"I'm cold."

"Then get a blanket."

"...Issei's warmer."

"You tried to kill him. You don't have the right to touch him."

"B-but you were with me in the plot to begin with!"

"Yeah...but I didn't attack him."

Raynare pouted and she looked away. Rias widened her eyes, and then she narrowed them.

"Don't you dare-"

Suddenly the closet door opened, revealing a cranky Dohnaseek.

"Would you idiots shut the hell-"

He cut himself off as he noticed the daughter of the Gremory clan glaring at him dangerously, and both Raynare and Kalawarner looking curiously at him. The male Fallen Angel swallowed a lump in his throat as he slowly closed the closet door.

"...Never mind, proceed."

Glowering at the closet, Rias turned around to look at the sleeping Issei. Raynare and Kalawarner glared at each other, before Rias spoke up.

"Is there someone else that Ise-kun has invited into his home?"

Raynare stiffened and she looked towards Kalawarner, who shrugged.

"Another Fallen Angel by the name of Mittelt, and a nun named Asia."

Rias widened her eyes.

'A Fallen Angel and a nun?!'

Rias had no idea why, but she began to feel slightly jealous. Here she was witnessing two Fallen Angels trying to use their wings to trap Issei, and now she hears that two more Fallen Angels (Mittelt and Dohnaseek), and a nun are living at Issei's house.

Yep, she was just a tiny bit jealous.

* * *

**THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

"Ufufuffu."

Issei widened his eyes as he felt Akeno hugging him from behind. A blush formed on his face, and he looked up to see Rias twitching her eyes dangerously.

'What's going on?'

**{It seems that the daughter of the Gremory clan is jealous.}**

'What? Why?'

"Ufufuffu. Ise-kun...It's been so long that you came to the Occult Research Club. I would be so grateful if you were to spend some time with me."

Issei widened his eyes at her words, and he stiffened. Rias noticed her _kouhai's_ nervousness.

"Ise-kun."

Issei stood up from his seat, and backed away from Akeno, who adopted a confused look on her face.

"Ise-kun? What's wrong?"

Issei looked down on the floor, and he looked away.

"Akeno-senpai. I'm not...I'm not used to hanging around with people..."

Rias's eyes softened, and Akeno put her hand on her own chest. With a warm smile, she walked over to Issei and put her hand on his cheek.

"Ise-kun...nothing is going to happen."

A coy smile began to form on her face.

"My adorable _kouhai_ looks so nervous. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Issei noticeably shuddered at Akeno's tone, and Rias's eyes twitched once more. Ever since she had found out that Issei had four Fallen Angels, and a nun living at his house, she began to feel a bit jealous. Especially since two of the three females of the Fallen Angel race, often fought in order to find out who got to cuddle with Issei. Needless to say, Rias was not a happy Devil, not at all.

* * *

**(So it seems you have a date. I envy you. No wait, I pity you actually.}**

Issei blinked in confusion.

'Huh?'

**{The Himejima Devil. She seems to have the combined persona of a gentle girl, and a sadist.}**

Issei blinked.

'A sadist...'

Issei sighed as he sat on top of the roof on his house. He tilted his head, and a sad look formed on his face.

"I can't believe how much my life has changed."

**{...Do you believe that the change has had a large impact on you?}**

Issei's eyes softened with a bit of melancholy.

'To be honest...yeah. I don't know what is going to happen next, but so far the events I've been in have been unexpected at the most."

**{...Do you wish for your life to be different?}**

Issei tilted his head slightly, and he looked up at the sky, praising the flow of the clouds.

* * *

**At a Convenience Store near the Station**

"Ise-kun!"

Issei, dressed in a white buttoned long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black shoes, turned to see Akeno running towards him. Issei widened his eyes at the appearance of Akeno. Her hair, which was usually styled in a ponytail, was down, and she was dressed in a frilly dress. Akeno giggled as she noticed Issei's expression, and she grabbed his hand. Issei widened his eyes further.

"Ise-chan will be my boyfriend for the whole day."

The young man stiffened at the claim, and he only had one thought.

'I hope Rias-senpai is all right with this.'

"ACHOOO!"

Issei turned around to see a crimson-haired girl wearing a brown hat and sunglasses, rubbing her nose as a result from her sneeze. The girl was behind the telephone pole. Issei tilted his head.

'What's Rias-senpai doing here?'

"ACHOOO! Damn it!"

Akeno giggled.

"Buchou's checking on her little _kouhai_. It sure is a shame that you're mine for today."

Issei stiffened at her words, backing away just slightly.

_CRACK_

Issei slowly turned around to see that Rias had made a dent on the telephone pole. His eyes widened at the sight.

'Man, Rias-senpai looks madder than ever.'

"ACHOOO! Oh, goddamn it!"

**{Hmm...never would have assumed her to be the jealous type.}**

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Akeno giggled as she pulled Issei towards the aquarium, wanting to see all the different types of fish. Issei looked on in amazement as he peered at the numerous amount of fish. Smiling at her kouhai's face, Akeno went to reach for Issei's cheek, before she saw Rias nearby. With a mischievous look in her eyes, Akeno pulled Issei by the hand, ready to shake off Rias.

"A-Akeno-senpai?!"

"Let's shake off Rias, my adorable_ kouhai_!"

The two eventually evaded Rias's sight, and they ended up stopping near a restaurant. As they caught their breaths, Akeno smirked and suddenly backed Issei against the wall.

"A-A-Akeno-senpai?!"

"Ufufuffu. So cute..."

"Humph trying to seduce the Welsh Dragon, huh?"

Issei and Akeno turned around to see an elderly man and a beautiful young woman with long, silver hair and light blue eyes. The man appeared to have long, grey hair and a matching beard, and wore an eye patch over his left eye.

Issei tilted his head.

"Who are these two?"

The man chuckled.

"Allow me to introduce myself, kid. My name is Odin, the Chief God of the North."

Issei widened his eyes.

'God of the North?'

Akeno blinked.

"What are you doing here?"

The silver-haired woman glared over at Odin.

"Odin-sama! I would be troubled if you wander in a p-place like this! You are a G-God so please act proper!"

"Let me be, Rossweisse. You are a Valkyrie who has to take care of Heroes, so you need to learn about these kind of places."

"I am a Valkyrie who has no appeal after all."

Rossweisse looked over towards Issei and Akeno. Her eyes widened at the young man.

'What is this feeling coming from? I sense a great power within him.'

Issei blinked in confusion and he turned just in time to see a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. He went over to grab Akeno, who narrowed her eyes.

"Akeno, what is the meaning of this?"

Akeno's eyes darkened.

"It's none of your business! Why are you here?!"

Issei widened his eyes in shock.

'Akeno-senpai? I've never seen her like this before.'

Glaring at the man with sharp narrowed eyes, Akeno attempted to free herself from his grasp, until she was suddenly trapped within a silver sphere of energy. The man gasped in shock, and he looked over to see Issei closing his eyes in concentration. The young man opened his eyes, and a confused look formed on his face.

"I don't understand. How do you know Akeno-senpai? And why does she hate you so much?"

The man narrowed his eyes at Issei, and he crossed his arms.

"I'm here as Odin-dono's escort today. I am one of the leaders of Grigori, Barakiel. I am also the father of Akeno Himejima."

* * *

"Hohoho, indeed I have come to visit."

Issei looked around nervously as he had just realized that the North God Odin was in his house. He looked around frantically to see that the members of the Occult Research Club was in his house as well, including Azazel the leader of the Fallen Angels. Issei couldn't help but ponder.

'How did these people know where I live?'

This was the first time the club and or other people had ever been in his house, so Issei was understandably hesitant. He looked over to see Akeno with a rare scowl on her face. Issei looked to see Barakiel. From Azazel's explanation, Barakiel was a warrior-type man, and was the strongest within the race of the Fallen Angels.

"Here's your tea."

Rias smiled and served Odin tea.

"You don't have to worry about me. But, it seriously is huge. That one is also huge."

Issei tilted his head.

'What's he talking about?'

**{...You're so naive, partner.}**

"Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Maou Lucifer-sama!"

Rossweisse hit Odin on the head with a fan.

"Geez, you are so hard headed. Sirzechs's sister is famous for being a beauty with a glamorous body, so it can't be helped if I end up wanting to stare at her breasts. Oh, this one here is my escort Valkyrie. Her name is-"

"My name is Rossweisse. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. Nice to meet you all."

Odin looked over to Issei and smirked.

"Hey, Welsh Dragon."

Issei blinked in confusion and looked over to the North God.

"She is a virgin girl where her 'Years she didn't have a boyfriend equals her age'."

Issei blinked again in confusion, and Rossweisse started to panic.

"T-T-That has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not to have a boyfriennnnd! I didn't choose to still be a virginnnnn! Sob!"

The Valkyrie fell on her knees and started smacking the floor. Issei rose an eyebrow.

'Why's she so upset? Does she want a boyfriend that badly?'

**{Beats me.}**

* * *

**In Issei's Kitchen**

"Akeno, I would like to talk to you."

"Don't casually call my name."

Issei widened his eyes in surprise at Akeno's words.

'Akeno-senpai sounds so vicious.'

"…What is the meaning of this, that you are seeing the Welsh Dragon? He's just a human!"

"This is my life. Why do I have to have you comment about this?"

"I heard rumors. I've heard rumors that he was not a Angel, and neither a Devil or a Fallen Angel. He was _human_."

Issei blinked in confusion.

'Does Akeno-senpai's father not like humans or something?'

"I'm worried about you. I'm worried that you are…receiving embarrassing words."

"Don't talk about him like that! My Ise-kun is shy and…unique, but that's what makes him Issei! He is a kind and sweet man. So you judge people by rumors and gossips."

"I'm saying this as a father-"

"Don't act like a father! I can take care of myself!"

Barakiel was silent, and he was about to say something else until he heard a crash near the kitchen. Akeno and Barakiel turned to see Issei on the ground rubbing the back of his head. He looked up, and his eyes widened at the look on Barakiel's face.

"H-hold on, Mr. Himejima...

His eyes narrowing, Barakiel emitted a holy-lightning pool of energy running through his hand. His eyes sharp, the Fallen Angel shot it towards Issei, who narrowed his eyes and created an energy sphere to absorb the holy lightning. Barakiel widened his eyes in shock, and they widened further when he turned to look at Akeno, who was glowering darkly at her father.

"Don't you dare touch him again. He's someone who is necessary for me. That's why disappear from here! You are not my father!"

Issei widened his eyes at Akeno's harsh words. He looked to see Barakiel with a sad look on his face, and he turned around to leave.

"….Sorry."

Issei gained a melancholy look in his eyes.

'What...what on earth is going on? I don't understand.'

"Ise..."

Issei's eyes widened when he felt Akeno hug him tightly in a vice-like grip. Issei's eyes softened.

"Akeno-senpai...?"

"Please...don't say anything. Let me just stay here please. Please Issei..."

Issei looked at the Himejima Devil, and he willed himself to let Akeno hug him.

* * *

"Your power has increased greatly, Welsh Dragon."

Issei looked up to see Azazel sitting on the couch. The leader of the Fallen Angels turned to look at him.

"I was in the neighborhood and I heard that you had unlocked Juggernaut Drive."

Issei blinked in confusion.

"Juggernaut Drive?"

**{It was the form you took when you encountered Shalba Beelzebub. It temporarily removed my seal, allowing you to have access to my full power. However as a cost, your sanity and potentially are devoured by the power.}**

"Hmm. Then I can't use it that much."

"There is a way you could control the form, Welsh Dragon."

Issei looked up to see Azazel looking at him.

"Because of the influence of Juggernaut Drive, it should be in the state where the thoughts of the past Boosted-Gear possessors are released. The negative feelings of the past wielders are trapped within the Sacred Gear. It is basically like a curse, and it seems like they are trying to use the power of darkness to control you and rampage so they can drain your life to the Sacred Gear."

Issei widened his eyes at the revelation, as Azazel continued his explanation

"They say that the families and people close to the past possessors have become unfortunate due to the curse. That's why if you eliminate the curse, the negative feelings, then instead of the Juggernaut Drive, I made the logic that you might be able to attain a power that rivals Juggernaut Drive without trimming your life. For that, you have to go deep into the conscious of the Sacred Gear and release the thoughts of past Welsh Dragon's from their negative feelings."

Issei narrowed his eyes, and he looked away.

"So...I have to put the past possessors to rest."

"Exactly."

* * *

Issei looked around the wagon he was inside in. He was trapped with the Occult Research Club, Azazel, Odin and Rossweisse, in the wagon of the eight-legged warhorse called Sleipnir. Issei looked the window to remind himself that they were flying, and he noticed Barakiek guarding the wagon.

Issei looked over at Akeno who looked as though she didn't want to be talked to. His brown eyes softened, Issei looked out of the window. Rossweisse narrowed her eyes at Odin.

"Odin-sama! It's almost time for the meeting with the Gods of Japan, so please lose that mindset of being on vacation. At this rate you will be yelled at by other people when we return to our homeland."

"Geez, you are a woman who doesn't know how to lighten up. How about you relax a little? It's no wonder you can't even get a single man."

"This has nothing to do with me not having a b-b-boyfriend! I'm not s-single because I want to be!"

Issei rose an eyebrow at Rossweisse's cry.

_KAKUN!_

_HIHEEEEEEEEEEN!_

Suddenly the wagon stopped, and the impact of the cargo stopping hit them. Rossweisse and Azazel immediately went on alert. Issei narrowed his eyes as he sensed an immense power. He peered his head out of the window, and he looked up to see a young man wearing clothing similar to Odin, except the color was black.

Rossweisse looked up in shock, and Azazel narrowed his eyes. The man smirked and lifted his robe.

"Nice to meet you everyone! I am the Evil-God of Northern Europe! Loki!"

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'Evil God? A North God? He must know Odin.'

Azazel scoffed and fluttered his black wings, exiting the wagon.

"If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this. Do you have some business with us? On this wagon is the chief-God of Northern Europe Odin-dono. Your action is something done while knowing that, no?"

"Nothing much. Our chief-God left our organization to get in touch with other factions, and that is very painful to endure."

Azazel narrowed his eyes further.

"You are quite arrogant to say that up front, Loki."

"Fuhahahaha, if this isn't the Governor-dono of the Fallen-Angels! Normally I wouldn't want to meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment."

"So it's okay for you to get in touch with other factions? That's contradictory."

"It's okay if it is to destroy other factions. I don't agree about having peace. It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"There's no point saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the Bible. Either way, it is a problem for the chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. Then we won't be able to have the day of "Ragnarok". –What is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

Azazel tilted his head, and then he pointed to the Evil God.

"I will ask you one thing! Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade? Wait, if I remember, you weren't an Evil God-sama who would answer honestly."

Loki shrugged back without caring.

"I feel sickened that you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. –I came here of my own will. And Ophis has nothing to do with this."

"…So you are not from the Khaos Brigade. But this is also a problem in its own way. I understand, geezer. So this is the problem that the North faction carries, huh."

Azazel looked towards the wagon just in time to see, Odin getting out of the wagon with Rossweisse. He activated a magic-circle under his feet, and he moved in the air along with the magic-circle.

"Hmm. There are still hard-headed people and that's the current situation we are facing. There are fools like this one who come out like this."

Rosseweisse's attire began to change into a white chest plate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, finger less gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wore a black leotard underneath the chest plate, black thigh-high stockings. and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which were clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authority! Doing something like pointing your fangs towards the Chief-God! This is unforgivable! You should make an argument at the official meeting!"

Loki chuckled.

"A mere battle-maiden shouldn't get in my way. I'm asking Odin. Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?"

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know about Japanese Shinto. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out each of our messengers."

Hearing that, Loki smirked at the God.

"…I have confirmed your plans. Such a foolish act. Let's have a display of powers here then."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he started to feel an overwhelming feeling coming from Loki. Azazel narrowed his eyes as well.

"So I can take that as a declaration of battle right?"

Loki smirked at the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"Take it as how ever you want it to be."

Loki pointed his hand forward, and a great amount of energy began to form from his hand. Issei narrowed his eyes as a red aura began to envelop him, shaping into armor.

_**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**_

In his Balance Breaker form, Issei flew quickly towards the Evil God, and reared his fist back in order to punch him. Loki swiftly dodged the attempt with a smirk, until Issei unexpectedly grabbed his arm and spun him around, throwing him far away from him. Loki easily caught his balance, and he smirked at Issei.

"Well, well, well this is unexpected. The Welsh Dragon is also here. This should be amusing."

Glowing particles of light gathered into the Evil God's hand, and Issei's eyes widened, before he lifted his hand up, charging an emerald beam of energy. The two shot their beams of energy towards each other, the two forces colliding violently. Loki's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he shielded his eyes when his and Issei's attacks exploded into the wind.

The Evil God looked over to Issei, and he smiled.

"Interesting, I wasn't holding back completely. This certainly makes me happy."

He looked over to see Rias and Akeno spreading their wings, and coming out of the wagon. Rias was covered in a crimson aura.

"Crimson hair. House of Gremory….was it? You must be the blood relative of current Maou. Two leaders of the Fallen-Angels, and on top of that the Welsh Dragon is with you. Odin, for a mere guard, this is a bit overboard don't you think?"

Odin narrowed his eyes.

"A fool like yourself ended up coming here. It turned out to be the right decision after all."

Loki smirked wider, and he spread his robe.

"Very well. Then I will call it. Come out! My adorable son!"

A rift suddenly formed in space, and out came a giant wolf with ash grey fur. The wolf glared over at Issei, who narrowed his eyes back in return. Rias, Akeno, and Azazel widened their eyes in shock.

**{Partner, he is dangerous. In your Balance Breaker state, you should avoid him.}**

His brown eyes narrowing further, Issei turned to look up at Loki, who smirked.

"You should be careful. This one is among the top-class of the worst monsters that I have created. After all, this one's fangs are something which can kill any God. I haven't tried it, but it should be effective against Gods from other religions. It can give mortal wounds whether you are a High-class devil or a legendary Dragon."

The Evil God pointed to Rias, who took a step back.

"I actually didn't want to use the fangs of my Fenrir on those not from the Norse… Well, having this child learn the taste of the blood of those outside the Norse world might be a good experience for him. The blood relative of Maou. Tasting that blood will also become useful for Fenrir. Kill her."

The ash grey wolf howled and it disappeared from Issei's sight. Issei widened his eyes and sprinted in front of Rias, and he clenched his fist, bolts of electrical sparks augmenting the power of the Boosted Gear. He punched the wolf's face, and the wolf soared back far away from the two. Loki actually had the gall to look surprised.

"Ise..."

Issei turned around to see Rias staring at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Rias-senpai, are you all right?"

"Y-yes. I'm okay. T-thank you. Thank you so much."

She then gasped. Issei rose an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Your armor...!"

Issei looked down to see that his armor had been pierced through. Narrowing his eyes, Issei looked up at Loki angrily.

'Ddraig. How long do you think I'm able to use the inherited power?'

**{Partner, it's too risky. You were able to combine it with the Balance Breaker, but only a portion of it was used up. If you use the Being's power just by itself, your body might burn out.}**

'Then that's a risk I'm willing to take.'

The Scale Mail suddenly broke apart from Issei's body, and the familiar multi-colored aura, and the cosmic energies surrounded Issei entirely. It enveloped his body, and a bright flash illuminated the area around him.

The members of the Occult Research Club, Azazel, Odin, and Rossweisse covered their eyes at the brightness. Loki looked on in shock.

'What is this power I'm sensing?'

The light faded, revealing Issei but in a different appearance. His entire body appeared to be transparent, physically made out of pure cosmic energy. Rias took a step back in shock.

'Issei?!'

Issei, now in his Cosmic form, looked up at the Evil God, who shook in his spot. He narrowed his eyes, and attempted to give another order to Fenrir once more.

"Attack again!"

Growling at Issei, the wolf charged at the empowered boy, and he opened his mouth to bite on Issei with his fangs, until something strange happened. Issei grabbed Fenrir's mouth, and gripped two of his fangs. Loki widened his eyes.

"...What's this?!"

Narrowing his eyes, Issei pulled the two fangs off, causing Fenrir to scream out in pain. The wolf growled at the pain, and he moved to swipe at Issei with his claws, realizing too late, as his claws suddenly broke upon coming into contact with Issei. Loki looked on in shock. Narrowing his eyes further, Issei landed a sharp punch to Fenrir's jaw, causing the wolf to soar across far away from the empowered Issei.

Loki stood in shock, before he felt someone behind him. He slowly turned around to see Issei, and before he could react, Issei punched the Evil God in the stomach. The Evil God's eyes widened in absolute shock. Issei landed another punch to Loki, and he kneed him in the abdomen. The Evil God coughed out blood, and Issei lifted his hand up.

Issei gathered his energy into the form of a giant orange-crimson sun-like energy sphere. Loki, Rias, Akeno, Azazel, Rossweisse, and even Odin looked on in amazement. Loki narrowed his eyes and flew away from Issei, before charging a massive pool of energy. Issei narrowed his eyes, and he charged towards the Evil God, who quickly shot the great amount of massive energy. Seeing the energy blast coming closer, Issei moved his hand forward and collided his Supernova Bomb into Loki's energy blast. The two struggled to overpower the other, but Issei's energy output was much greater, and the Supernova completely overwhelmed the Evil God, causing a bright explosion.

The light faded, revealing Issei in his Cosmic form, before his body began to form back to normal. Issei's power decreased immensely, now back in his human form. He struggled to catch his breath, and then his eyes widened as he saw a bloodied Loki standing up.

"You damn Welsh Dragon!"

Issei narrowed his eyes as he started to feel his energy fading from him.

[Half Dimension!]

KUBABABABABABAN!

The space in the area distorted while Fenrir became sealed.

A white-silver armor descended down between Loki and Fenrir.

"Issei Hyoudou , are you okay?"

"Vali….."

Loki smiled happily at Vali's appearance.

"The Vanishing Dragon!"

"How do you do, God of Evil Loki-dono. I am the Vanishing Dragon Vali. I came here to eliminate you."

Hearing Vali's declaration of war, Loki smirked.

"I am satisfied after seeing the Two Heavenly dragons. I will retreat for today!"

Vali smirked and turned to look at Issei.

"Hyoudou, it seems that the power that you wielded has faded away quicker than expected. Perhaps it is time to work together just this once."

Issei struggled to replenish his energy, and he balanced himself, his energy returning.

"That sounds good."

With a determined glare, Issei lifted his arm up, along with Vali.

_**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**_

_**[Vanish Dragon Balance Breaker!]**_

Both Issei and Vali were enveloped into their red and white plate-armors, respectively. Looking at each other, Issei and Vali nodded towards each other and they stepped in front of Loki.

"This is wonderful! So the Two-Heavenly dragon will be joining forces to defeat this Loki! My heart never raced like this!"

Vali narrowed his eyes.

"Hyoudou, do you still retain power from your Cosmic-like form?"

Issei was still for a moment, and then shortly he nodded.

"I have only a little left before my body wears itself out. Why, what're you suggesting?"

Vali was silent, until Issei understood his methods, and he nodded.

"All right then."

Vali lifted his hand up, charging a pool of combined demonic energy and magical power. Loki rose an eyebrow.

"A puny magic attack wouldn't even faze me!"

It was at that moment that Issei lifted his hand up, forming a emerald sphere of energy.

_**{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!}**_

The energy sphere grew larger, its surface bursting with colossal energy. At that moment, Vali shot his energy beam, along with Issei firing his bursting Nova Bomb simultaneously. The Nova Bomb completely absorbed Vali's energy sphere, causing the Nova Bomb to expand into a great size.

Loki looked on in shock.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?!"

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The Evil God was enveloped by the Magic Nova Bomb entirely, causing a vast explosion twice the size of Cosmic Issei's Supernova. The impact caused a bright light, and the light quickly faded, revealing Loki, his body steaming with many tendrils of smoke. His body was crumbling, and the Evil God fell onto the ground.

"…The reason why the God recorded in the Bible left a phenomenon called Balance Breaker…and a weapon called Longinus which can kill God without getting rid of them…. Did he know something like this would have happened…? Why did he leave humans a method to kill a God….?

And with that the Evil God lost consciousness.

* * *

Loki's power was sealed by Rossweisse, thanks to the large amount of Norse Magic seals placed on him. Vali seemed to have disappeared from sight, and Issei looked on as his Scale Mail started to fade away.

"Issei Hyoudou."

Issei turned around to see Barakiel being held up by his daughter. Issei walked over to them. Barakiel gave him a smile.

"It seems that I was wrong about you. Yes, you are a human. But, for a human to possess so much power to rival or surpass a God..."

Issei blinked as he listened to Barakiel praise him. Akeno's father looked right into the young man's eyes.

"My daughter seems to care a lot about you."

Issei widened his eyes in surprise, as he turned to look at Akeno who was giving him a warm smile. Barakiel placed a hand on Issei's shoulder.

"The Welsh Dragon, huh? You really are something else, Issei Hyoudou."

Akeno walked over to Issei, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Issei widened his eyes in shock before Akeno softly placed her lips on his own. Issei's eyes widened further, and his face flushed a deep tomato red.

Watching the two from far away, Rias's eyes widened, and her eyes twitched. Issei noticed it, and he only thought one thing.

'Rias-senpai doesn't look happy.'

"ACHOOO! Oh come on!"

* * *

"The Juggernaut Drive which I haven't used for a while burned me as well as being dangerous. If I can, I want to lower the times I have to use it. At this rate, I won't last. So, what happened on your side, Arthur?"

"It seems like I can do something about it by using the power of this Excalibur which controls 'ruling'. To Fenrir that is. It has restrictions so Fenrir's power will decrease quite a lot though… But even if you had your eyes on its fangs, you sure have weird taste for taking in such a dangerous monster to our team."

"Vali, we received a call from Cao Cao."

"Bikou, what did he say?"

"To make it short "We will act on our own. Just don't get in our way". That's what he said."

"Cao Cao. Let's hope that nothing happens to both of us. Though we won't hold back if you were to come at us."

"...Issei Hyoudou, he sure is someone I can't predict and he sure does entertain me. His growth rate is going in high-speed in a totally different direction."

"Issei Hyoudou. He's unique, being my rival and all. He's like an existence which is like a naive being, but he seems to be becoming something which won't be a joke. Get stronger...Hyoudou."

* * *

**At Issei's House**

Issei sighed as he walked into the house, only to get attacked by two small figures. He looked down to see Mittelt and Asia hugging him. Issei widened his eyes.

"Asia-san, Mittelt-san?"

Asia looked up at the young man with her green eyes.

"Ise-san, where have you been? We've been worried about you!"

Mittelt put in her two cents.

"Yeah, and so have Raynare and Kalawarner. And even Dohnaseek!"

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'Even Dohnaseek?'

Somewhat convinced, Issei walked upstairs and opened his room door to see Kalawarner and Raynare sleeping on his bed. He looked over to hear the sound of snoring coming from the closet.

'Dohnaseek.'

Sighing tiredly, Issei went to go into his bed, making sure not to wake the other two Fallen Angels up. Narrowing his eyes, Issei put his hands behind his head.

'When I entered that other form, I felt like my body was burning entirely. I'm going to have to start training it.'

**{The power of the inherited being, once mastered, should be a great advantage to you, partner. Make sure you use it wisely.}**

'I know.'

Issei looked up at the ceiling, and his eyes widened slightly when Raynare and Kalawarner's wings began to cover him, only allowing him to see their feathers. The young man rose an eyebrow, and sighed.

"I feel like I'm under a dark feathery tent."

**{Kukukuku.}**


	13. OVATraining

**Mountains**

Issei looked all around him, enjoying the scenery in front of him. He closed his eyes, sucked in some air, and let out a deep breath. The ground started to shake, as a multi-colored aura, along with the energies of the cosmos, surrounded his body. With a flash of light, Issei stood motionless, now in his Cosmic form.

Opening his eyes, Issei sighed, letting out another breath. He widened his eyes as he sensed numerous amounts of energy signals. Issei silently lifted his hand up, and an emerald sphere of energy expanded from his hand. The sphere grew to a colossal size. Issei narrowed his eyes, putting more energy into the sphere. His eyes narrowing further, Issei closed his eyes, and the sphere began to decrease in size, allowing itself to be absorbed back into Issei's body.

Issei put his hand under his chin, as he tried to remember what Ddraig had said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

{The Being wielded intense cosmic energy allowing him to manipulate matter and aspects of reality, including himself.}

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

"Reality Manipulation?"

Issei tilted his head.

'Hmm. Reality? So if I think of something...will it appear?'

The young man in his Cosmic form tilted his head again. He put his hand forward, and suddenly a sword formed into his grasp. Issei widened his eyes as he looked at the design. He looked closer to see a button on the sword, and he pressed it. The sword emitted a brightly lit green colored blade. Issei widened his eyes further, and he smiled happily.

"Cool!"

**{Is that a laser sword...?}**

Smiling in excitement, Issei swung the sword around, listening to the buzzing sounds it made. He then tilted his head in interest.

'I wonder if I can change the color...'

As he thought this, the laser sword's colors changed continuously, to blue, black, gold, orange, and purple. Widening his eyes, Issei chose the color of green. He smiled cheerfully.

"All right. I think I've got it so far. My energy's not decreasing at all, so that's a start. Hmm, I wonder what else I can do..."

* * *

**THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM**

"So you're saying...you're not a Devil?"

Issei rose an eyebrow at the question Saji had just asked him. After remembering that he had spent a day with the Occult Research Club a couple of days ago already, Issei had decided to spend some time with the members of the Student Council.

He regretted nothing...until Saji had come up to him.

**{You would think that after how many times the Sitri girl had told him that you weren't a Devil, he would have let the suspicion go.}**

'I'm just wondering why he's so set on trying to find out if I was a Devil to begin with.'

"Saji..." Sona said in irritation.

Both Issei and Saji turned around to see Sona rubbing her forehead. It was obvious that she was getting a headache at Saji's constant questioning. Hell, her Pawn wouldn't stop asking her questions concerning Issei. It was getting to the point that she would have let Tsubaki knock Saji unconscious, just to make her Pawn keep quiet.

All in all, Sona couldn't fathom on how Issei was able to maintain his patience in front of her pawn.

"Saji, I've told you once...I've told you over a hundred times. Genshirou Saji, for the last time, Issei Hyoudou is _NOT_ a Devil!"

The President of the Student Council seemed to be losing her patience, revealed by her forceful tone on the last word. Saji looked at his master blankly, before crossing his arms.

"I don't believe you."

And with that, Sona's Pawn turned around to face the surprised looking Issei, who noticed the irritated look on Sona's face, slowly growing into a full-blown scowl.

**{Well, he's dead.}**

Issei rose an eyebrow, and looked back over to Saji,who was fixing him a suspicious glare.

"Prove to me you're not a Devil, and I'll dismiss the matter."

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen."

Saji turned to scowl at Tsubasa who scowled back at him, crossing her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes.

"You haven't stopped talking about Hyoudou-kun since the day_ kaichou_ had introduced us to him. You keep asking why he's so powerful, why he's so strong, and more importantly, whether or not, he is a Devil. You've really gotten a bit distracted."

"No, I have not. I was just..."

"Saji..."

Saji turned to look at Tsubaki, who was clutching her forehead in annoyance. She was glad that Issei had come to the Student Council room to visit, but that happiness soon vanished as soon as Saji had walked up to the young man. She was actually hoping that she could spend some time with Issei, but that hope was slowly dwindling the longer Saji interrogated him.

"What is the point of asking Hyoudou-kun if he is a Devil or not, when_ kaichou_ has already said, not once, nor twice, and not even three times, but many times, that Hyoudou-kun is not a Devil."

It was completely silent in the Student Council. Sona had actually smiled a little at Tsubaki's interruption. Perhaps Saji would finally give up his interrogation.

"I'm just curious."

Sona slammed her head on the desk in exhaustion. Both Tsubaki and Tsubasa rolled their eyes, and palmed their faces. Issei tilted his head at the scene in front of him.

'Should I tell him?'

**{No. This is actually amusing to watch.}**

'...You're such a troll, Ddraig.'

**{I try my best.}**

His eyes narrowing slightly, Issei charged a pool of cosmic energy, the multi-colored aura surrounding his body. The members of the Student Council widened their eyes as the aura enveloped Issei completely, causing a flash to illuminate within the room.

Then the light faded, revealing Issei in his recently attained Cosmic form. Sona, Tsubasa, Tsubaki, and Saji looked on in shock. Saji took a step back.

"W-w-what the?!"

Sona's eyes widened in surprise.

'What is this overwhelming power?! It's still soaring up!'

Tsubaki and Tsubasa shook.

'What is this?!'

'Hyoudou-kun?! How much power does he possess?!'

With a sigh, Issei closed his eyes, intentionally decreasing his power in order to return to his original form.

**{Kukukuku. They all look frightened.}**

Issei opened his eyes and sighed as he looked at the members of the Student Council looking at him in shock. The young man rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm still in the works of trying to train this form. I'm still not used to it."

Sona widened her eyes further.

'He hasn't mastered it yet? This power...'

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Sona looked over to Saji who was still shaking.

"Well Saji, are you satisfied? You got your answer."

Saji continued to shake, until his eyes rolled over, and he fainted, collapsing on the floor. Issei widened his eyes at the scene.

**{...I find it puzzling that the women in the room did not faint, but yet the boy did.}**

* * *

**Near Some Shopping Centers**

"...Where did you want to go, Asia-san?"

Asia smiled as she walked with Issei near some shops. She had convinced Issei to take her out in order to learn how to be more social. Problem was, Issei wasn't exactly social either, but thanks to Ddraig, he had become a bit more smarter.

Her green eyes widening in excitement, Asia went over to a skill crane toy machine, finding a Dragon plush toy inside. She turned to look at Issei with a smile on her face.

"Ise-san? Can you teach me how to play?"

Issei widened his eyes at the question, and he walked over to the girl. He peered at the crane toy machine, and tilted his head.

'25 cents?'

He reached into his pockets, and his eyes widened, and then they softened.

'Hmm, I must have left my wallet at home.'

* * *

**Issei's House**

"Get your hands off of Issei-sama's wallet!"

Kalawarner narrowed her eyes as she took the wallet back from Dohnaseek, who glared at her.

"The pillow he bought isn't comfortable at all! So I'm getting a new one! And a mattress too!"

"You sure are turning into a kleptomaniac!"

"You know what, why don't you-!"

He was cut off when a pillow was thrown into his face. Kalawarner turned around to see Mittelt glaring at Dohnaseek.

"You can't steal Issei-san's money! That's wrong!"

Dohnaseek removed the pillow from his face and glowered at the tiny Fallen Angel.

"Raynare help me-"

His eyes widened as he looked around Issei's room.

"Hey! Where's Raynare at?!"

* * *

**Near the Store**

Issei frowned slightly, and he crossed his arms. As he concentrated, a quarter suddenly appeared in his hand. Widening his eyes, Issei smiled when Asia happily took the coin from Issei.

"Arigato, Ise-san!"

Asia smiled as she deposited the coin into the toy machine, placing her hand on the joystick.

"WINNER!"

The crane machine emitted a beeping sound, indicating that Asia had won. Smiling happily, Asia showed the Dragon plushie to Issei.

"Ise-san, look! I won!"

Issei blinked, and he smiled.

"Haha, good job, Asia-san."

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Asia pulled Issei near the waters near the park, and she smiled.

"Ise-san, thank you so much. I really enjoyed spending time with you."

Issei widened his eyes, until he heard a familiar huff of annoyance.

"Humph..."

Issei and Asia turned around to see Raynare, in her Fallen Angel form, floating above the water. Issei widened his eyes in surprise.

"Raynare? What are you doing here? I thought you were back at the house."

Raynare crossed her arms, and a faint blush formed on her face.

"...Issei-sama didn't tell us where he had gone to."

Issei tilted his head and rose an eyebrow.

"Asia had asked me to show her around town."

Raynare looked over to Asia, and her blush seemed to brighten. After a few moments, her body glowed, decreasing in size in order to transform back into Yuuma Amano. In her human form, Raynare put her hands behind her back, looking away.

"...Issei-sama?"

Issei blinked in confusion. Raynare scrunched her face cutely, and she seemed to tremble in nervousness.

'Why's she so nervous?'

**{...I'm not even going to comment, partner.}**

"Issei-sama?"

Issei looked up at Raynare, who looked at him with her now innocent violet eyes.

"M-may I...MAY I JOIN YOU?!"

She quickly covered her mouth, completely embarrassed with herself. Issei widened his eyes.

'Join me?'

**{Ever get that feeling of Deja Vu?}**

* * *

**In the Game Center**

Issei smiled as he watched Asia play a racing game. The nun seemed to be doing well in driving during the game. Sipping his cup of lemonade, Issei looked around the game center.

"There sure is a lot of people here."

Indeed he was right. Numerous citizens were present in the game center, participating on many rides, playing game consoles, and predominately, mingling with each other. Next to Issei was Raynare, who looked over at the young man.

'Issei-sama...'

Raynare didn't know how to comprehend her situation. Here she was a Fallen Angel, living with the one she had tried to kill. She had no idea why Issei had took her in. She knew why Issei had took the other Fallen Angels in, and even the nun. but why her included?

"What's wrong, Raynare?"

Raynare jumped a little, and turned to look at Issei who gave her a concerned look. The disguised Fallen Angel looked away, her face a bit flushed.

"I...I have to ask you something."

Issei blinked, and he nodded to her. Raynare hesitated, and then she took a deep breath.

"Why...why did you...why did you take me in?"

Issei blinked again.

"What?"

Raynare tried to explain herself.

"Why do you allow me to live in your house? After everything I did to you? I tried to kill you...why would you allow me to live?"

Issei widened his eyes at Raynare's question. He then frowned, his eyes taking on a serious look. He closed his eyes and said only these words.

"You live and you learn. You have the choice to forgive, but never the choice to forget. Once you forgive, but never forget, you are able move on."

Raynare widened her eyes in shock at Issei's words. Issei opened his eyes and looked over at Raynare.

"Everyone has the choice to forgive, Raynare. But..."

He got up from his seat, and crossed his arms.

"No one has the ability to forget."

Raynare blinked in amazement. Looking at the disguised Fallen Angel for a moment, Issei unfolded his arms as he turned to look at Asia having fun. Raynare kept her gaze on Issei, before she looked away, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

**THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

"Say 'Aah'."

Issei opened his mouth as he was fed a piece of bento meat by Rias. Rias smiled, happy that her _kouhai_ had come to visit. Akeno smiled as she sat next to Issei, looking at his brown hair.

"You know, Rias."

Rias looked over to her friend. Akeno smiled wider.

"Look at Ise-kun's hair, on the left side where his two hairs stick up. If you raise those two hairs up, they almost look like devil horns."

Rias widened her eyes and looked at Issei more closely. Issei widened his eyes in confusion.

'My hair?'

**{She's right you know. The two hairs on your head that looks like a mustache. If they were to raise up further, they would look like devil horns.}**

'...'

**{Just trying to explain what she said.}**

"So Ise-kun..."

Issei dropped his conversation with Ddraig, and looked up at Rias, who had a amused smile on her face.

"Sona told me about the little episode you had with Saji."

Issei tilted his head, and his eyes widened when he remembered the incident. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai looked really annoyed. They said that Saji had kept asking about me constantly. Is he all right now?"

Rias narrowed her eyes slightly and crossed her arms.

"He's fine. He woke up a couple of minutes ago. Sona told me that Saji was still suspicious on your classification status."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

**{Seriously? He's still convinced you're a Devil?}**

Issei sighed and rubbed the back of his head again.

"I guess nothing's going to change his opinion."

Rias smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about it, my precious _kouhai_. Besides, it could be worse."

* * *

**IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM**

"He's from space! He has to be!"

Sona and Tsubaki palmed their faces as they listened to Saji spout out another theory involving Issei.

"Saji..."

"Please don't start again..."

Saji looked to his comrades.

"No! I'm positive this time! I realize now that he's not a Devil! He's a Space Devil!"

Sona's eyes twitched.

* * *

**Issei's House**

A multi-colored aura appeared into the living room, revealing the Cosmic form of Issei. He smiled cheerfully.

"All right, I'm getting the hang of it!"

**{Kukukuku. You sound like an excited child. However, partner, make sure you use it wisely. Having all that power isn't something to be used up because of selfishness.}**

Issei blinked, and then he narrowed his eyes.

"You're right."

Closing his eyes, he intentionally reformed into his original form, gripping his fists. Narrowing his eyes further, Issei had only one thing in his mind.

"Maybe I could use the inherited form, along with my Balance Breaker."


	14. OVA Part 2- Issei meets Serafall

**In the Student Council Room**

"Sona-chan!"

Sona looked up in shock as she heard a familiar voice, and then a magic circle manifested into the room, revealing a silhouette.

"O-Onee-sama?"

It was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and bright violet eyes. She possessed a child-like body (albeit with large breasts) and was dressed in magical girl's clothing. Sona widened her eyes in shock.

Serafall Leviathan smiled cheerfully.

"It's so good to see you So-tan."

Sona blinked.

"What are you dong here?"

"I felt a really strong energy here. I got worried because of my Sona-chan being in danger!"

Sona widened her eyes once more, before remembering what happened earlier.

"I'm fine Onee-sama. I wasn't in danger. The power you felt derived from Issei Hyoudou."

Serafall's violet eyes widened at the name.

"Ise-chan?!"

Sona widened her eyes in confusion.

'Ise-chan?'

Almost immediately, Serafall got close to her younger sister's face.

"Sona-chan's so mean. You didn't tell me you knew Ise-chan!"

"...Would you like to meet him?"

* * *

**The Occult Research Club**

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. If you don't mind me asking, why are you visiting the Occult Research Club?"

Serafall smiled as she pointed to Sona, whose face reddened in embarrassment.

"So-tan offered to let me meet Ise-chan!"

Rias widened her eyes and she looked over to Sona, who looked away quickly.

'Why does Serafall-sama want to meet Ise-kun?'

* * *

**25 Minutes Later**

Issei widened his eyes and looked at the new figure in front of him. The young man tilted his head, noticing the similarities between the girl and Sona. While Sona was dressed in the regular Kuoh Academy uniform, the girl was dressed in a magical girl uniform.

'Is she a relative of Sona-senpai?'

"So you are the rumored Dragon-kun."

Issei widened his eyes further. Rias, noticing the confused expression on her _kouhai's_ face, intervened.

"Ise-kun, this is-"

"Maou Serafall Leviathan. It's nice to meet you, Ise-chan. Call me Levi-tan."

The young man blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

'She's strong. Very strong. I wonder why she's at the Occult Research Club.'

Remembering what Serafall's status of power was, Issei lowered his head in respect.

"N-nice to meet you too, Serafall-sama."

Seconds later, Serafall bonked Issei on the head with her magic wand, and the young man rubbed his head tenderly. He looked up at the Maou and widened his eyes in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I said you could call me Levi-tan, Ise-chan. No need to be so formal."

Issei blinked in confusion.

**{I think it's best to just call her Levi-tan, lest you want another bonk on the head from that stick of hers.}**

Serafall turned to look at Sona, who was really hesitating on whether or not she should leave Issei alone with her sister.

"Onee-chaaaaan, why didn't you tell me that Ise-chan was such a adorable little chipmunk?"

Rias, Sona, and Issei rose eyebrows, and the latter blinked in confusion once more.

'Chipmunk?'

**{Fuahhhahahahaahah! C-chipmunk, mwahahhahaha!}**

'It's not funny!'

Sona's eyes twitched.

'It's better than being called a Space Devil...damn you, Saji.'

"...Onee-sama, Issei Hyoudou-kun is a _kouha_i of mine, and no matter how...cute you believe Hyoudou-kun is... I can't approve of you...comparing him to a chipmunk. I already have one Pawn calling him a Space Devil."

At this statement, Rias rose another eyebrow, while Issei sighed.

'So much for him letting it go.'

**{Ha, I just thought of something. A Space Chipmunk Devil. HAHAHAA!}**

'...'

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her Onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! I'll just take Ise-chan home with me, if Sona-chan says anything further."

Issei widened his eyes and backed away from the magical girl. He stiffened when Serafall pointed her magic wand towards him.

'T-take me home?!'

**{So, Maou Leviathan-sama seems to hold a liking to you.}**

'W-why does she want to take me home with her?'

Sona sighed.

"Onee-sama, taking Hyoudou-kun with you is not necessary. It's strange, weird even, but it's not necessary."

**{It's creepy as hell.}**

Issei desperately tried to ignore Ddraig's comment, as he noticed Serafall giving him a very cheerful smile.

"Ise-chan, won't you let me take you home?"

Issei wanted to be polite, he really did, but the fact that a beautiful girl (who also happened to be a pure-blooded Satan with the title of Leviathan), wanted to take him home with her, really unsettled him.

Issei looked over to see Sona looking at him like a frightened hawk.

'Hyoudou-kun, please say yes. If you refuse to allow my Onee-sama, the Maou, to take you home, then this small country would be destroyed many times over.'

Issei gulped, and he turned to look back at the bright shining violet eyes of Serafall Leviathan. The young man gathered his options.

'...'

He was coming up with a blank.

**{Looks like she's taking you home, partner.}**

'I'm scared, Ddraig.'

**{I know Issei, I know.}**


	15. OVA Part 3

**In the Underworld**

**{I must admit partner, I was expecting you to give up and just escape from the Leviathan as soon as you came to the Underworld.}**

'It's not like I could, considering what she did to me as soon as I touched the club door.'

**{Kukukuku. You know you could have gotten out of the ice trap pretty easily.}**

'Yeah, I know. But I didn't want to cause Sona-senpai trouble. Plus, I didn't wanna anger Serafall-sama, considering what Sona-senpai mentioned. Hell hath no fury like a woman angered.'

**{I thought it was 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'.}**

'I know what I said.'

"Ise-chan!"

Issei looked to see Serafall smiling at him.

"Y-yeah, Serafall-sama?"

He was bonked on the head once again by her magic wand.

"Ise-chan, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Levi-tan."

Issei rubbed the back of his head.

"Gomen nasai. It's just that...I don't really know you that well."

Serafall widened her violet eyes, and then she smiled.

"Well it's a good thing you're Onee-chan's servant, so we can spend some time together!"

Issei widened his eyes.

'She thinks I'm part of Sona-senpai's peerage?'

**{Oh boy.}**

Issei rubbed the back of his head, as he struggled with his words.

"Um, Serafall-sam-"

He cut himself off when Serafall raised her magic wand threateningly.

"...Levi-tan."

Serafall smiled and lowered her weapon.

"I-I'm not part of Sona-senpai's peerage."

Serafall widened her eyes in curiosity, and she smiled again.

"Well then you must be part of Rias-chan's group!"

"...Um."

**{Technically you are, seeing as the Occult Research Club is the location you usually visit.}**

Issei gulped down a nervous lump in his throat.

"I'm not in Rias-senpai's group either."

Serafall's eyes seemed to brighten, and her smile widened.

"Really?! That's wonderful!"

Issei blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

He was unprepared as Serafall trapped him into a hug.

"Since Ise-chan isn't in Onee-chan or Rias-chan's peerage, that means you can be in mine! I still have some spare Evil Pieces with me!"

Issei kept silent. How was he going to explain to a Maou that he couldn't be reincarnated into a Devil?

**{...You're on your own, partner.}**

Issei started to sweat, and he gulped down another lump in his throat.

"Um...Levi-tan?"

"Yes, Ise-chaaaaan?"

Issei really hated to disappoint her, but he had to let it out eventually.

"I...I can't be reincarnated into a Devil."

"..."

Issei widened his eyes at the tense silence.

"...Serafall-sama?"

Serafall let go of Issei, and her smile remained, although Issei could tell that the smile was very forced. Her smile widening, Serafall clutched her magic wand.

"Excuse me, my little chipmunk. I'll be right back."

And with that she disappeared into a series of glitters. Issei blinked in confusion.

"Where did she go?"

**{Hell if I know.}**

"Issei Hyoudou?"

At the call of his name, Issei turned around to see a familiar face. It was a man with crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

"Sirzechs-san?"

* * *

**In the Student Council Room**

Sona ducked just in time as a chair was thrown at the wall behind her.

"Onee-sama?! What is the meaning of this?"

Serafall narrowed her eyes as her face was set into a cute pout.

"Why didn't Onee-chan tell me that Ise-chan couldn't be reincarnated into a Devil?"

Sona widened her eyes.

"I-I assumed that you knew! I thought Rias's Onii-sama had informed you about Hyoudou-kun's-"

"No, Sirzechs-chan didn't tell me! And there I was, so excited to be getting a cute little chipmunk as my servant, but noooo, it turns out that Ise-chan can't be turned into a Devil!"

"Well, don't put all the blame onto me!"

* * *

**In the Underworld**

"How have you been, Issei?"

Issei turned to look at Sirzechs as the two walked around the Underworld. The young man smiled at Rias's older brother.

"It's been all right. What about you? How have things been in the Underworld?"

Sirzechs nodded.

"It's been well. I can't say I'm not enjoying my time here."

Issei nodded to his answer, and the two were quiet, until Sirzechs spoke up.

"Azazel has informed me of your encounter with Loki."

Issei widened his eyes, before remembering the first time he had used his Cosmic form. Sirzechs smiled.

"I must say I'm impressed with you, Issei Hyoudou. I could sense your power all the way from the Underworld. It's incredibly vast, and I might have said this already, but I'll say it again. You would have made a powerful Devil."

Issei widened his eyes at the praise, and he smiled.

"Arigato, Sirzechs-san."

The two were quiet once more, until Issei spoke up this time.

"So how was the meeting of the Three Factions. Did it go on well?"

Sirzechs held an unreadable look on his face.

"...Somewhat. We were able to successfully sign a peace treaty. However, we were attacked by an organization known as the Khaos Brigade."

Issei widened his eyes.

'Khaos Brigade? I remember Vali mentioning that.'

"During the meeting between the Three Factions, we were attacked by the Old Satan Faction members of the Khaos Brigade. The members included Cattleya Leviathan, Cruzerey Asmodeus, and Shalba Beelzebub."

Issei narrowed his eyes at the mention of the last person Sirzechs had mentioned. The crimson-haired Devil continued.

"I don't know the whereabouts of Beelzebub, but rest assured, Cattleya and Cruzerey are gone. I destroyed the latter myself, and Azazael destroyed Cattleya."

Issei blinked as he remembered Azazel's condition.

"So that's what Azazel was talking about when he told me he had cut off his arm. Hmm. What about the other one? Cruzerey?"

Sirzechs took on a serious expression.

"Cruzerey attempted to avenge Cattleya by trying to fight Azazel, but I intervened at the last second. I tried to settle the whole dispute rationally, but he wouldn't listen. So I used my power to destroy the snake of Ophis, which was Cruzerey's power source, and I eliminated him with my **Power of Destruction**."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he listened to Sirzech's explanation, and then his eyes widened.

"Power of Destruction?"

Sirzechs turned to look at Issei, and he smiled.

"It's a variant of radiant demonic energy. It allows me to use explosive power to annihilate my opponents."

Issei widened his eyes further.

"Sounds like a really powerful technique."

Sirzechs smiled wider.

"Indeed it is."

A magic circle suddenly appeared before them, revealing a series of glitters. The glitters flailed about, revealing Serafall. Sirzechs smiled.

"Ah, Serafall-"

He was cut off when Serafall pointed to him angrily.

"Sirzechs-chan, why didn't you tell me that Ise-chan couldn't be converted into a Devil?!"

Sirzechs blinked, and he shared a confused glance with Issei.

"Um...you never asked."

Serafall narrowed her eyes as an aura of ice began to surround her.

Sirzechs and Issei looked at each other, and they nodded to each other, before trying to leave.

"Sirzechs-sama..."

The Devil and Issei turned around to see Grayfia with her silver eyes narrowed. Sirzechs started to sweat.

"Grayfia-"

"You're supposed to be working, not dawdling about."

Sirzechs was about to speak, until Grayfia reached over to pull him on the ear, dragging him away from a shocked Issei. Sirzechs chuckled nervously as he was dragged away by the maid.

"Heheh...it seems our conversation will have to start off at another time, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei widened his eyes at the scene of the Maou being pulled on the ear by Grayfia.

"Ise-chan..."

The young man turned to face Serafall whose icy aura seemed to expand. Issei gulped.

**{Well this can't be good.}**

"Uh oh."

* * *

**2 Hours Later (In the Student Council Room)**

Rias widened her eyes as she watched her childhood friend pace around the room. The crimson-haired Devil began to grow a bit worried about Sona.

"Something troubling you, Sona?"

The Sitri Devil ceased in her pacing, and she turned to look at Rias. She sighed and rubbed her head.

"Onee-sama came in this room earlier, and she started to completely mess up the room."

Rias rose an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Sona sighed and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes.

"...Because apparently _I_ neglected to inform my Onee-sama that Hyoudou-kun could not be converted into a Devil."

"...Huh."

The two Devils were silent, until Rias offered her friend some hope.

"I'm sure everything's fine. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

The door to the Student Council Room slammed open, revealing a breathless Issei. Sona and Rias widened their eyes as they noticed the pink kiss marks on Issei's face. The Sitri Devil rose an eyebrow.

"...Hyoudou-kun?"

Shaken out of his fright, Issei looked up at Sona.

"Sona-senpai, there was so many... magic wands...Serafall-sama wouldn't stop..."

Sona blinked in confusion.

"How did you get Onee-sama to let you leave?"

"...I promised to visit the Underworld once a month."

"..."

"..."

Issei noticed the tense silence, and he flailed his arms out.

"Well, what else could I do?!"

The conversation between Sona and Issei was cut off by a stifle of suppressed laughter. The two turned to look at Rias, who was covering her mouth, trying yet failing to keep herself from laughing. Issei blushed slightly.

"Rias-senpai! It's not funny!"

Rias giggled harder.

"I can't help it! You look so cute with those kisses on your face!"

Issei pouted a little, and crossed his arms.

**{Kukukuku.}**

'You don't deserve to laugh! You didn't even help me!'

**{Kukukukukukukuku.}**

Issei sighed and palmed his face. Why was this happening to him? Sighing again, he looked to see Sona and Rias staring at him. With a tilt of his head, Issei blinked in curiosity.

"Hey, Sona-senpai. You look different without your glasses."

Sona widened her eyes. She had almost forgotten she had her glasses off. With a rare light blush, she quickly put them on, and crossed her arms.

"What exactly did my sister do to you?"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

"It's not funny, Rias-senpai!"

Issei frowned as he realized that he was the cause of Rias's uncontrolled laughter. After listening to the misadventures Issei had suffered with Serafall, Rias couldn't help herself, rocking the chair back in barely suppressed hilarity.

"I-I'm sorry...my precious _chipmunk_!"

She collapsed onto the floor, unable to contain her laughter. Sona sighed, clearly finding Issei's story unbelievable.

'But I shouldn't be surprised. It was my Onee-sama who had kidnapped him after all.'

Sighing in exhaustion, Issei left the Student Council Room, ready to at least enjoy the rest of his day. A day which didn't involve a magical girl bashing him on the head with her magic wand.

* * *

**Space**

Issei, in his Cosmic form, narrowed his eyes as he punched through another asteroid. He then went on to punch through numerous of other types of asteroids, testing on how much physical strength he wielded.

**{Your strength seems to have increased.}**

'That's good, and I feel like I can increase it more.'

* * *

**Mountains**

Issei stood in his Cosmic form, looking out at the view. He tilted his head in thought.

"If I could create a laser sword from the other day, then maybe I could create a better sword."

**{What are you suggesting?}**

"Hmm."

He looked around his surroundings, putting his hand on his chin. His eyes widened, and he set his face into a serious expression.

In his hand, a katana with a dark black handle, and a thin hand guard appeared. Issei tightened his hand around the katana, and as soon as he had done that, the blade suddenly engulfed in a pool of fire. The huge amount of energy released immediately surrounded Issei in a pool of firestorms. Issei widened his eyes, amazed that he was not feeling the scorching heat. He looked around to see that, despite the inferno completely surrounding the area around him, nothing was burning up.

The young man smiled, happy that he was already able to control his newly created sword. Creating a sheath in order to encase the sword, Issei decreased his power, reverting to his original form.

**{A sword that possess fire-elemental abilities. Not to mention that it surpasses Riser Phenex's flames in terms of temperature and force. What goes on in your mind, Issei Hyoudou?}**

Issei smiled wider, putting his hands behind his head.

"A lot of things, Ddraig. A lot of things."


	16. OVA 2- Issei meets Ophis and Great Red

"...I don't remember this place."

**{We're in the Dimensional Gap, partner.}**

"...Huh. I must have teleported instinctively to the first energy signal I sensed."

**{Cosmic Teleportation is a chore, isn't it?}**

"Once I get control of the technique, I should be pretty good at using it."

Reforming into his original form, Issei looked around the area of the Dimensional Gap, his eyes widening at the appearance.

"It's like looking through a kaleidoscope."

**{It's an endless void. In every direction, the area is surrounded by iridescent colors.}**

"Hmm. It's a really beautiful place."

He looked around more.

"Really quiet, though."

As he floated around the Dimensional Gap, Issei widened his eyes when he suddenly felt an immense surge of power nearby, and he managed to evade just in time to avoid a massive red Western Dragon soaring across the Dimensional Gap.

"Great Red?"

The Apocalypse Dragon seemingly ignored Issei, proceeding to perform crazy moves up into the air. Issei rose an eyebrow.

"He's doing tricks like he's in a biker gang or something."

His eyes gained a serious look.

"His power is tremendous."

**{Although it takes a sting in my pride to say this, Great Red admittedly is far more powerful than Albion and I combined. He's powerful enough to ignore an assault from a Dragon King, or even an Ultimate-Class Devil..}**

Issei tilted his head as he peered at the colossal Dragon.

"Hmm. No wonder Vali wanted to fight him. He has a long way to go though."

Great Red suddenly stopped in his soaring, and he slowly turned around to look at Issei. Issei blinked in confusion and tilted his head. The two beings stared at each other in silence.

**{...I believe that now is the time to tell you that he gets annoyed when people stare at him.}**

Issei widened his eyes, but Great Red was still in his sights, and Great Red stared at Issei with a unreadable look on his face.

"..."

"..."

**{...}**

Suddenly, Great Red huffed and continued his soaring around the Gap, leaving a surprised Issei and a puzzled Ddraig.

"Wow."

**{Well I'll be damned.}**

Blinking in confusion, Issei turned around to float somewhere else, until he came face to face with a young girl with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion. Issei jumped back in surprise.

'Ophis?'

Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, stared at Issei with a inexpressive gaze on her face. Issei widened his eyes.

'Her eyes...they look so empty.'

**{The Ouroboros Dragon was born from nothingness, so the empty look in its eyes you see now is pretty much its default expression.}**

'It?'

**{The Infinite Dragon God is gender-less. Why it took on the form of a young female is beyond me.}**

Issei blinked in confusion as he saw Ophis's blank stare upon him. He could sense a massive amount of destructive power within her.

'She's really powerful.'

Ophis tilted her head, and she floated closer to Issei, making the young man a bit uncomfortable.

"You, help me."

Issei widened his eyes.

"Help you? Help you with what?"

He could see Ophis's eyes getting more emptier as she answered Issei's question.

"Kill, Great Red."

The young man widened his eyes further.

"Kill Great Red?"

He looked behind himself to see the Great Red soaring around the Dimensional Gap, clearly enjoying himself in his performance of his own tricks. Issei's eyes gained a confused look, and the young man turned to look back at Ophis.

"Ouroboros-san...I can't do that. I don't want to do it either. The Great Red doesn't really seem like a bad guy."

Ophis kept her neutral expression, and Issei stiffened slightly as he began to feel a eerie power surge from the Infinite Dragon God, and it made him start to feel a bit uneasy as Ophis maintained her unfeeling gaze. Gulping down a nervous lump in his throat, Issei thought about his next question.

"Ouroboros-san...why do you want to kill Great Red? Did he do something to make you mad?"

The Ouroboros Dragon was silent for a moment, and she slowly looked up at Great Red. She lifted her hand up, pointing to the Apocalypse Dragon as though she was about to shoot him.

"He, took my silence away from me."

Issei widened his eyes.

"Silence...?"

"He, took my home. He, stole my silence."

Ophis moved her hand, pointing at Issei. She moved closer, putting her finger directly on his forehead. Issei blinked at the touch.

"I, love silence..."

Issei widened his eyes in surprise.

**{The Ouroboros Dragon was born in the Dimensional Gap. The fact that another being currently resides in its home, irritates it greatly.}**

Issei's eyes softened in melancholy.

'So that's why she wants to get rid of Great Red.'

Ophis moved her finger down onto Issei's nose, and pecked it on the tip. Suddenly, a series of snakes began to manifest from Ophis. Issei blinked in puzzlement as the snakes surrounded the Infinite Dragon God. With a twitch of her finger, the snakes gathered around and sped towards Issei. The young man widened his eyes in surprise as the snakes now surrounded him, and then suddenly, they glowed brightly, absorbing themselves into his body.

Issei blinked repeatedly, and he looked up at Ophis, who stared at him with her empty eyes.

"O-Ouroboros-san?"

"...You, are _mine_."

Issei widened his brown eyes in shock, and then the Infinite Dragon God faded out of the Dimensional Gap. The young man looked at himself, blinking once, then twice, and then three times.

"W-what just happened?"

**{It seems you have acquired the interest of the Ouroboros Dragon.}**

"Interest?"

* * *

**In the Student Council**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Space Devil!"

"Saji, I swear to Satan..."

Issei rubbed the back of his head, wincing at Sona's tone towards Saji. After that relatively strange encounter with Great Red and Ophis, Issei had decided to relax. And what better way to relax than to visit his two senpais in the Student Council?

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes as she listened to Saji's ramblings involving Issei. She crossed her arms as she sat across Issei, glancing at her_ kouhai's_ confused expression.

"Saji, you have got to let this go."

"No, I'm absolutely sure this time! Issei Hyoudou is a Space Devil!"

Issei widened his eyes, and he turned to look at Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki-senpai? Why does he keep calling me a Space Devil?"

Tsubaki sighed and looked over to her _kouhai_.

"When you unveiled your cosmic-like form to us, Saji believed you were from space, hence him giving you the title 'Space Devil.'"

Issei rose an eyebrow at Tsubaki's explanation and he turned to look back at Saji. Sona rubbed her forehead at her pawn. It was bad enough that Serafall had trashed her room a day ago, because apparently she was supposed to tell her Onee-sama that Issei couldn't be reincarnated into a Devil. But now, Saji had gotten this idiotic idea that Issei was some sort of space demon. And to be quite honest, Sona was greatly losing her patience.

"Saji, I've had enough of your theories. Stop this right now, or suffer the consequences!"

Saji curled his lips into a frown.

"No, I refuse to believe that he is not a Space Devil!"

Sona narrowed her eyes, and she angrily summoned a blue magic circle in her hand. Saji's eyes widened, finally remembering what position he was in Sona's peerage. Issei widened his eyes, not understanding what was about to happen.

"100!"

"But_ kaichou_...I'm positive that he's a Space-"

"200!"

"But-"

"Don't make me add another 100!"

Saji shut his mouth quickly, wisely choosing to shut up.

**{It's about time he shut his mouth.}**

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

Saji rubbed his bottom tenderly as he pouted at Sona, who glared at him.

"Now, what do you say to Hyoudou-kun?"

Saji turned to look at a shocked Issei. The young man blinked at what he had just witnessed.

'She...spanked him. 200 times...'

**{Kukukuku, it was amusing to watch.}**

Saji pouted further, and he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry that I accused you of being a Space Devil..."

"AND?"

Saji sighed at Sona's order.

"I'm sorry that I accused you of being a Devil to begin with."

Now in a better mood, Sona smiled and sat down in her desk chair. Issei's eyes remained wide open, and he rubbed the back of his head.

**{Well, at least that's over.}**

* * *

**At The Park**

**{You've gotten stronger, partner.}**

Sitting on the bench, Issei widened his eyes.

"Huh?"

**{Not in your inherited form, nor in the form of your Balance Breaker, but in your human form. Originally in your human form you didn't have any significant power. But now, you seem much more powerful.}**

Issei blinked.

"Is it because of the snakes from Ophis?"

**{Hmm...perhaps.}**

* * *

**FLASHBACK (Ophis's Dialouge)**

"He, took my silence away from me."

"He, took my home. He, stole my silence."

"I, love silence..."

"...You, are _mine_."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Issei sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"My life just keeps getting stranger."

**{Do you wish your life was back to what it was previously?}**

"..."

The young man put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky, tilting his head.

"Hmm."

* * *

**This will probably be the last OVA, for now anyway. I'm not sure. **

**If you readers feel like you want to read some more OVAs, feel free to suggest a plot for an OVA or something.**


	17. Special OVA - Issei x Tsubaki

**KUOH ACADEMY**

"Man, this is really not my day."

**{You can say that again.}**

"How did this happen? What happened to the girls in the Occult Research Club and the Student Council? I don't think I've ever seen them so mad at me before."

**{Remember partner, the girls aren't genuinely angry with you. It is all because of that damn incubus.}**

"...What's an incubus?"

**{It's a demonic being that takes the form of a male who descends upon sleeping women, in their case, to have sexual intercourse. He must have hypnotized the females you are familiar with in order to get to you.}**

Issei widened his eyes.

"He can't do that! He can't treat my friends like that!"

**{Don't you mean girlfriends?}**

The young man stuttered.

"W-what do you mean?"

**{Well, Gremory, Himejima, Shinra, and probably Sitri seem to harbor an great amount of affection for you. Especially the first three I mentioned.}**

Issei sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

Apparently, a Incubus had managed to obtain access into the school of Kuoh Academy. He hypnotized the four main beauties of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council. Needless to say, Issei was surprised to see the unusual glares he was receiving from Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona. And so, Issei hightailed it out of their sights, suppressing his energy.

**{Partner...you do know that potentially you're far more powerful than these females combined. Hell, your power far surpasses that of the Three Factions. Why are you hiding from them?}**

Issei sighed.

"It's not that, Ddraig. I know I'm stronger, I just don't want to fight the girls. There has to be a better way to solve this. Isn't there some way I can free the girls from the Incubus and stop the Incubus altogether?"

**{Well obviously, one way you can free a woman from a Incubus's hypnosis, is to just destroy the Incubus itself. Another way, which might make someone like you uncomfortable, is to kiss the woman. Now if you are the woman's true love, then she will be free from the Incubus's control.}**

Issei widened his eyes further.

"W-what?!"

**{Or they might have to kiss you...I don't know.}**

"...What?!"

* * *

**In the Occult Research Club**

The Incubus smiled as he tapped his fingers.

"Issei Hyoudou, the Welsh Dragon. I had heard that you were a powerful being, possessing power that far exceeds even that of the Three Factions. I've heard of your power, and your personality. Even I know that you won't hurt your precious friends. However, if you managed to kiss any of the Devils in the Occult Research Club, you might succeed. Hmm...perhaps I'll send out the females of the Student Council."

Outside of the Occult Research Club building stood Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, each holding serious looks on their faces.

* * *

**In the Closet**

Issei sighed and collapsed onto the floor.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to put them in danger."

"...Space Devil?"

Issei widened his eyes and he turned to look at a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Saji?"

"So it is you. What are you doing in the closet?"

"I was trying to escape from the girls. They seem to be under the control of that Incubus creature. What I'm trying to figure out, is how it got into the school in the first place."

Saji narrowed his eyes, putting his hand under his chin.

"I too wonder that."

Issei looked at his apparent teammate for a moment, before he felt a familiar energy signal. His brown eyes widened.

"Tsubaki-senpai?"

* * *

**Outside of the Closet**

Tsubaki Shinra searched around the locations of the school as she tried to look for Issei, due to the Incubus's order. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to detect his energy. She ended up in a hallway with a series of doors. Narrowing her eyes further, she proceeded to check every door.

* * *

**Inside the Closet**

"We should work together, Space Devil."

**{He's still calling you that?}**

'It's better than being called a chipmunk by Serafall-sama.'

**{Kukuku, chipmunk...}**

"I don't know, Saji."

"Come on man, you don't stand a chance out there. At least by yourself anyway."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Well...I-"

_SLAM_

Both Issei and Saji widened their eyes and quickly shut their mouths.

'Tsubaki-senpai's near us!'

**{Just transform, partner.}**

'No, I can't. They'll immediately sense my presence. I can't risk that!'

**{Well then, what do you suggest?}**

Issei was about to reply telepathically until Saji made his biggest mistake.

"We're gonna DIE!"

Issei widened his eyes further and reached over to cover Saji's mouth. They both looked at the door, waiting for something to happen. They tensed when they heard footsteps approaching the closet door. There was complete silence, until the boys heard the footsteps continue their pace.

Silently letting out a relieved breath, Issei removed his hand from Saji's mouth. Saji sighed and whispered to Issei.

"That was close..."

_SMASH_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Both Issei and Saji screamed as the closet door was broke in half. The closet door broke apart, revealing Tsubaki. Issei and Saji widened their eyes.

"Tsubaki?!"

"Tsubaki-senpai!"

* * *

**In the Occult Research Club**

The Incubus smiled as he looked over at the emotionless Rias, Akeno, and Sona.

"Soon, my precious ladies. Soon everything will come into plan."

The door to the club room opened, revealing Tsubaki carrying a motionless Issei and Saji.

Well done, Shinra, I knew that these fools would have hesitated to attack you."

The Incubus congratulated Tsubaki as she carried the unconscious Issei and Saji. The demon created a magic cell.

"Put Hyoudou and the other boy in there. I have plans for them."

Tsubaki obeyed and threw Issei and Saji into the cell. Watching his opponents being trapped, the Incubus smiled.

"Now my plan can begin. Shinra, would you be a dear and search-GUAHAHAHGH!"

He was painfully cut off when Tsubaki suddenly pierced the Incubus with a sword.

"What the hell?!"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes.

"How dare you make me betray my Hyoudou-kun? You shouldn't have underestimated him."

The Incubus snarled and looked over to the cell. His eyes widened when he saw that Issei was out of the magic cell, dusting himself off, smiling cheerfully.

"I thought ahead, Incubus-san."

"What the hell did you do?!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Issei and Saji backed away as Tsubaki mechanically approached the two. Saji started to sweat, and he looked over to Issei, who was looking really a bit uneasy. The pawn of Sona Sitri only had one thought in his mind to ensure his survival.

"HERE, TAKE THE SPACE DEVIL!"

Saji pushed the surprised Issei forward, causing him to collide into Tsubaki. The two fell onto the floor, completely still. Issei groaned and slowly opened his eyes, before his eyes widened.

...He was kissing Tsubaki.

**{Kukukuku, get some, partner.}**

At that moment, the emotionless look Tsubaki previously held, began to soften as her light brown eyes started to flutter. Suddenly a pair of black bat wings protruded from her back, and they completely hovered above Issei and covered him, trapping him within her grasp.

Saji looked on in shock.

"What the hell is happening?"

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The Incubus looked on in shock, as Issei chuckled in modesty and rubbed the back of his head. Tsubaki held a light blush on her face at the memory. She was going to kill Saji when she got the chance. Issei smiled wider as he put his hands behind his head.

"It wasn't really that much of a good plan, but it was enough. I knew Tsubaki-senpai was going to take me back to the Occult Research Club anyway, so after she returned to normal, she pretended to still be under your control, and brought us here."

The Incubus narrowed his eyes, and he shot towards Tsubaki. Issei narrowed his eyes and he lifted his hand up, as a pool of black energy emitted out from it. Narrowing his eyes further, Issei fired the energy blast, completely eradicating the Incubus to pieces.

The young man widened his eyes as he looked at his hands.

'I don't remember being able to shoot energy blasts in my normal form.'

**{Hmm...perhaps it is due to Ophis's snakes.}**

"ISE-KUN!"

"MY PRECIOUS KOUHAI!"

Issei looked up just in time to be tackled by Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, with the girls repeatedly giving him kisses on the cheeks. Issei widened his eyes as he struggled to breathe. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes slightly, until she heard a groan from Sona. The Sitri Devil rubbed her head.

"Are you all right, _kaichou_?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Hyoudou-kun."

The two Devils looked on as they watched Issei being attacked by the two Devils of the Occult Research Club.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

Issei remained the only one in the Occult Research Club, his hand under his chin.

"What a strange day..."

"Hyoudou-kun."

Issei looked up to see Tsubaki standing near the club door with her arms crossed. Her face showed a cool and uncaring look. Issei widened his eyes, and he rubbed the back of his head, walking over to the club door to talk to Tsubaki.

"Gomen nasai, for kissing you Tsubaki-senpai. I didn't expect Saji to push m-"

He was cut off when Tsubaki suddenly locked her lips onto his cheek. Issei widened his eyes as Tsubaki's bat wings began to cover him, edging him towards her. His brown eyes widened further as Tsubaki placed her hand on Issei's cheek.

"Don't apologize, Hyoudou-kun. Despite it starting as an act of cowardice from Saji, the kiss was very pleasant. I enjoyed it."

Issei's face reddened.

"Y-you did?"

Tsubaki allowed a warm smile to form on her face.

"Yes I did."

Petting Issei's cheek, Tsubaki gently locked her lips with Issei's own, causing Issei's face to redden like a cherry tomato.

**{Kukukuku, you sure are lucky, partner.}**

"Uhhhh..."

Tsubaki widened her eyes as she slightly removed her wings from Issei, and she looked over to the side to see a sleepy Saji. She narrowed her eyes, with Issei noticing this.

"Tsubaki-senpai?"

Tsubaki glared and walked over to Saji, who rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What happened?"

He looked up and his eyes widened. The first sight he saw was a angered Tsubaki glowering down at him.

"T-Tsubaki...?"

"Since you are a part of_ kaichou's_ peerage, I will allow you to have a five second head start."

"...For what?"

"One."

"Wait a minute."

"Two."

"Hold on!"

"Three."

"Ah crap!"

Saji got up and sprinted across the room, running out of the Occult Research Club. Issei widened his eyes and tilted his head. His sight of the club door was suddenly obscured by a pair of black wings. Issei widened his eyes further.

**{Kukukuku, it seems like the Shinra Devil has an interest in you. I wonder how many other girls will be interested in you, partner.}**


	18. The Union of Dragon Rivals: Part One

**In order to prevent any confusion, this chapter continues the plot from Chapter 12. Chapters 13 through 17, were simply side stories or OVAs. This chapter continues from Chapter 12.**

* * *

**IN THE UNDERWORLD**

* * *

Two energy beams exploded on contact as they collided. The collision caused a bright flash to emit onto the field. The light slowly faded, revealing Issei and Vali in their Balance Breaker forms. Their armors glistened, shining throughout. Settling themselves into battle positions, the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon shot towards each other, clenching their fists. Increasing the intensity of their auras, Issei and Vali brought their fists forward, punching each other in the face.

They both remained in the air, grunting at the forces of their punches. Narrowing their eyes, the two warriors backed away from each other, each charging a sphere of energy. Enhancing his energy with his magic, Vali reared his arm back. Using only a portion of his inherited power to enhance his emerald colored energy sphere, Issei reared his arm back. They both shot their energy attacks each other, and the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon were locked into a beam struggle.

The two warriors attempted to overpower the other, each putting their all into their energy blasts. As they got ready to increase their power, Issei and Vali's beam struggle was interrupted when suddenly a large beam of crimson energy appeared in front of the two energy blasts, canceling out the energy struggle.

Issei and Vali widened their eyes. They looked at each other in confusion.

'Ddraig? Do you know what happened?'

**{Someone interfered in the battle. A very strong being. You might actually have trouble, partner.}**

'What do you mean?'

Vali narrowed his eyes and looked towards Issei.

"Hyoudou! What's going on?"

"I don't-"

Issei cut himself off when he suddenly sensed a massive surge of power, and he saw a shadow appear behind Vali.

"Vali, look out!"

Vali widened his eyes and turned around, but he was too late to move as he was suddenly pierced by a single arrow, with the tip covered in blood. Vali widened his eyes in sudden pain as he started to fall onto the ground. Issei's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly flew to capture his rival.

He was almost near Vali, until the same shadow appeared in front of him. Issei widened his eyes.

"It's you!"

It was the man dressed in light armor with a cape. Issei narrowed his eyes darkly.

"Shalba Beelzebub!"

Shalba smirked, but his smirk disappeared due to Issei quickly punching in the face. Shalba clutched his face, which was covered with blood. He narrowed his eyes darkly.

"A mere rotten Dragon...to harm a Maou. You stupid brat-OOF!"

He was sharply punched in the abdomen, and was sent up into the air due to an uppercut from Issei. Shalba growled darkly as he regained his balance.

"You dare to touch me, scum?!"

Summoning a magic circle, another single arrow appeared. Issei narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists.

'That's the same arrow that weakened Vali!'

Shalba smirked and rushed forward, piercing Issei with the arrow. Issei widened his eyes at the unexpected attack, and he grunted as he shed off the Boosted Gear and transformed into his Cosmic Form. Shalba's smirk widened, and he reached for Issei's neck. Issei was about to teleport, but his eyes widened as he suddenly felt his cosmic energy being drained from him.

"What's going on?!"

"Hahahahaha! What's going on, is that I'm absorbing all of your power!"

Issei's eyes widened further.

"What?!"

"Hahaha! It had taken a long while, but finally I was able to obtain the ability to absorb the power of the first being to exist in the Universe! And it's all thanks to the Great Red!"

The young man's eyes widened in shock.

'What?! No, Great Red wouldn't so something like that! He never seemed like the type to help someone! Especially as someone as evil as this guy!'

"WHAT?!"

Issei looked down to see Vali with his eyes widened in shock. The Vanishing Dragon grunted to suppress the immense amount of pain he was enduring. Shalba smiled cruelly at the Vanishing Dragon.

"What's wrong?! Valiiiiiiii! What happened to your proud demonic-powers?! Your power of the Vanishing Dragon! What happened to it?! Fuhahahahaha! You are just a mixed breed between a human and a Devil, so there was no way for you to win against me who is the real Maou!"

Vali gritted his teeth at the growing pain.

"…I don't want to hear it from you who names himself a Maou while borrowing the powers of others."

"Fuhahahahahahahahahhahahahah! It only matters if you win in the end! Now, there is one more thing I want!"

Turning to look at Issei, Shalba smiled as he absorbed the last portion of Issei's inherited power. Issei's eyes widened as he felt what was his main power source, being extracted from him. Then suddenly, the young man coughed out a pool of blood as he collapsed onto the ground, causing a thud.

**{Partner...PARTNER!}**

Issei gritted his teeth as the pain increased further. He struggled to get up, trying to endure through it. The young man felt like he had his entire life force ripped out of his body.

Vali widened his eyes in shock.

'Hyoudou!'

'D-Ddraig...what's...happening?'

**{Partner...Beelzebub has somehow acquired the ability to absorb all of your power. He has also embedded within you the curse of Samael, the Dragon Eater. He was a Dragon/Fallen Angel that possessed a curse that is extremely fatal to Dragons and Dragon possessors.}**

Issei tried to catch his breath as he listened to the Welsh Dragon.

"So...that's why...he took my inherited power...Darn it!"

He lost his balance, falling onto the floor. Without the inherited power of the Being, Issei's body felt cold, as it was shaking in pain.

**{Issei...it has reached even close to me. I lost my consciousness at certain times.}**

Issei widened his eyes as he coughed out a pool of blood. His mouth dripping with the copper taste, Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Shalba, whose eyes widened with shock as he witnessed the young man still standing.

Issei felt his last bit of energy leaving him, and he collapsed once more onto the ground, breathing out his very last breath.

* * *

The area was completely white, showing no traces of life anywhere. Brown eyes fluttered and they widened. Issei looked around his surroundings, and he tried to get up, before he felt his body failing him.

"Darn it!"

Gritting his teeth, Issei narrowed his eyes to see that the immense pain he had felt earlier had finally faded.

"Where...where am I?"

'Ddraig.'

'...Ddraig?'

Issei widened his eyes in shock.

"Ddraig?!"

He looked all around himself, not knowing what was happening. The young man's brown eyes softened.

"Ddraig..."

**{...I'm here partner. Weakened, but still here.}**

Issei widened his eyes, and sighed in relief. A small aura of the familiar cosmic energy manifested around him. Issei sighed and put his head down.

"The left over inherited power, it must have balanced out Samael's curse...I only have a little bit left...and it's not increasing or regenerating at all like it usually does. I can't even morph into my Cosmic form anymore. There's...there's limits. Shalba literally took almost all of the Being's power. If I were to use any of the Being's abilities, that's it. It won't regenerate anymore."

**{Hmm...}**

"Uhhh..."

Issei widened his eyes and he looked around to see a figure with dark silver hair and light blue eyes, laying onto the ground. He was dressed in normal clothing, in great contrast to the white armor he had been wearing previously.

"Vali...!"

Issei struggled to get up, but once again his body failed him, and he dropped onto the ground. Grunting at the pain, Issei resorted to crawling towards his rival. Narrowing his eyes, Issei quickened his crawling, finally near his rival. Sighing in tiredness, Issei looked over his rival to see that he was still breathing, yet bleeding heavily, with puddles of blood spurting out of his mouth.

'Vali...you sure are a tenacious one.'

Issei narrowed his eyes, and he lifted his hand up, as a small amount of cosmic energy began to pour onto Vali. Vali set his sights over to Issei, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

'What's Hyoudou doing?'

His eyes growing heavier, Issei lowered his hand and dropped his head onto the ground. Vali gritted his teeth, and then his blue eyes widened.

"What's this?!"

The pain he had formerly suffered. It was gone! Vali widened his eyes further and looked over to the unconscious Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou...What did you do?"

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

* * *

Brown eyes opened, and they widened once again. Issei shot up, and he winced slightly.

'My body...It's feeling better.'

"Humph, you're finally awake."

Issei looked up to see Vali looking down at him with a unreadable expression on his face.

"Vali..."

Vali scoffed and crossed his arms.

"What is this place?"

Issei looked around him, and he sighed.

"I have no idea..."

The young man looked up at his rival.

"Vali-"

"Spare me your words, Hyoudou. You lent me a portion of your own power, and I healed you with my own magic. And as it turns out, we both have used almost the last remaining traces of our power."

Issei widened his eyes at the Devil's words. Vali looked down at Issei with a serious gaze.

"We're even."

The two rivals stared at each other, before the brown-haired young man sighed and lifted himself up. He looked over to Vali.

"Is Albion still with you?"

"...Yeah."

Issei nodded in relief to his rival's answer. He then thought of another question.

"Vali? Do you...still have any traces of magic left?"

Vali narrowed his eyes.

"Only a little bit. I used almost the last of it to heal you. Like I said...we're even."

Issei's eyes softened and he looked away.

"...Do you still have that cosmic form of yours, Hyoudou?"

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"I can't transform into my Cosmic form anymore. I only have a little bit of cosmic energy left. I used half of it to heal you from Samael's curse. The only problem is that the cosmic energy can't regenerate like it used to anymore. I actually have a limit now."

Vali narrowed his eyes again and clicked his teeth.

"Humph. So you only have a little bit. So obviously creating a portable dimension is not going to happen."

"..."

"..."

The two rivals were quiet as they looked around the area of the white endless dimension they currently resided in.

"Great Red..." Issei said.

Vali blinked and looked over to his rival.

"Shalba had said that he had gained the ability to steal my power, and it was all due to Great Red. But Great Red doesn't seem like that type of guy to do something like that."

Vali stared at his rival for a moment, and then he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hyoudou. The True Red Dragon Emperor God can descend into people's thoughts and turn dreams into reality."

Issei widened his eyes at Vali's explanation.

"So he must have descended into Shalba's thoughts by accident. Probably because he was distracted from doing all of those biker tricks."

The young man narrowed his eyes.

"Darn it. Now he has my inherited power, and we have no idea what's going on out there!"

Issei's eyes widened.

"Mom, Dad, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai, Sona-senpai, Asia, and everyone else! They're all in great danger!"

Vali narrowed his blue eyes further.

"Calm yourself, Hyoudou."

Issei turned around to face his rival.

"All Beelzebub wants to do is to kill the Current Satans and take control of the Underworld. His entire plan was predictable. He might have had a chance if Cattleya and Cruzerery were still alive, but...you're aware of what happened."

Issei nodded in response.

"But...why did he take my power?"

"Well it's pretty obvious."

Issei widened his eyes and turned to face his rival.

"The power of your Cosmic form is immeasurable, Hyoudou. Even I will admit that. With that power, he'll have a easy chance of taking control of the Underworld."

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"There's got to be someway out of here! We can't let him do this!"

Vali rolled his eyes, and he looked over to his rival. His blue eyes widened in curiosity.

"Hyoudou...where did you get those snakes?"

Issei rose an eyebrow and he widened his eyes.

"The snakes from Ophis!"

The snakes crawled around Issei, hissing as they roamed around his body. Vali narrowed his eyes.

"Ophis's snakes?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head.

"This is the first time they-"

He was cut when he begin to hear a different sound coming from the snakes.

'_...Help._'

'_...Help Ophis._'

'_Save Ophis_...'

Vali rose an eyebrow, prompting Issei to look up at his rival.

"They're telling me something. Something about Ophis. They want me to save her or something."

"Well we can't do that if we're trapped in here can we?"

He looked at the snakes more closely.

'Wait, hold on.'

"Hyoudou, Ophis has the ability to manifest her powers in the form of snakes. If you were to consume them, your power would increase."

Issei looked up at his rival.

"What about you?"

Vali narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse to use any source of power other than my own."

Issei's eyes softened, and Vali crossed his arms.

"Perhaps your cosmic power might regenerate if you consume these snakes."

**{I'm afraid he's wrong, partner. The inherited power you possess now is extremely limited, and as a result a bit unstable. The snakes will have no effect on the power, as they will disintegrate at the contact.}**

Issei sighed.

"I can't. My inherited power will just shatter the snakes into nothingness."

Vali narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Damn, there's always a hitch."

The two rivals remained quiet, staring out into the white space-less boundary. Vali then widened his eyes.

"Perhaps a combination would work."

Issei widened his eyes.

"Combination?"

Vali nodded.

"We can use your remaining cosmic energy and my remaining magic reserves to create a dimensional portal."

Issei shook his head.

"I don't think so. By the time we create the portal, we could immediately collapse from the strain."

Vali clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"But..."

The descendant of Lucifer set his blue eyes up to his rival. Issei had a thoughtful look on his face, and he looked away for a moment, before widening his eyes.

"I have an idea!"

Vali rose an eyebrow.

"Fusion!"

The descendant of Lucifer crossed his arms.

"Fusion?"

Issei smiled.

"That's right. That way, when we create the portal, we should still have enough energy and find out what's going on out there."

Vali stared at his rival for a moment, before closing his eyes.

"And how, pray tell, are we supposed to perform this Fusion?"

Issei was ready to explain, until he hesitated.

"Umm, but first, promise me you'll hear me out."

Vali rose a cool eyebrow.

"Just promise me."

Staring at his rival for a moment, Vali scoffed and shrugged.

"I'll hear you out. Now hurry up and explain."

Smiling, Issei nodded and got ready to explain his idea to his rival.

"Ok. Do you know a series by the name of Dragon Ball?"

"...Vaguely."

"Ok good. Now do you remember the 12th Dragon Ball Z movie?"

"...Fusion Reborn."

"All right, cool. Now do you remember who Son Goku and Vegeta had to face in the mo-"

"For Lucifer's sake, Hyoudou! Yes, I remember the damn movie! How could I not remember it! Azazel wouldn't stop showing me the damn movie countless times a long time ago! The main thing I remember is that the fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta only appeared in the ending of the movie for like 5...10 minutes at the most!"

Issei widened his eyes at his rival's outburst.

"But...it was a good movie overall, right?"

"...It was tolerable."

"..."

"..."

"...All right. Do you remember how they were able to perform Fusion in the first place?"

Vali stared at his rival coolly. Then his blue eyes started to lift up, and then they widened entirely.

"...You can't be serious."

"I am, Vali."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Why not?!"

Vali narrowed his eyes and grabbed Issei by the collar.

"I may not care about the trivial aspects of the world we live in, but I do have a reputation to maintain, Hyoudou! I wouldn't be caught dead doing that stupid dance!"

Issei narrowed his eyes, and removed his rival's hand from his collar.

"Vali, relax! It's not like there's anyone out here to see us!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"...It's demeaning."

"...No one's going to see us, Vali."

"..."

"..."

"We would have to be the same race."

"You're half human."

"...We have to sync our power levels."

"Well then I'll lower mine to match yours."

"What's that supposed to mean, Hyoudou?!"

"H-hey, I didn't mean it like that. Fine, then I guess you can raise your power level to match mine."

"..."

"..."

Vali sighed and narrowed his eyes, rubbing his head.

'I know I'm going to regret this severely.'

The descendant of Lucifer looked at his rival seriously, and then he crossed his arms in assent.

"Just teach me the damn dance."

* * *

**The OVA with Gabriel (as some of the readers and specifically AstralJean had suggested), will appear very soon.**

**I just wanted to come back to the plot for a while. I really hope that this chapter wasn't too cliched or anything. But I'm a fan of Dragon Ball Z, and my favorite movie is; to this day, Fusion Reborn, so I wanted to put Issei and Vali in a similar situation. I tried to make this chapter as logical as I could. So, I hope it was up to you readers' expectations.**

**And this chapter, or the first part of "Union of Rivals" is supposed to take place around when Issei saves Ophis in Volume 11, hence the reappearance of Shalba Beelzebub. But with this specific chapter, I added a different variation. I apologize if it is a bit confusing.**


	19. The Union of Dragon Rivals: Finale

**In the Underworld**

The trenches of the Underworld was in ruins. And it was all due to the Devil known as Shalba Beelzebub. After absorbing Issei's cosmic power, he began to destroy parts of the areas of the Underworld, causing an outbreak of the remaining Devils and Fallen Angels. Two of the Four Great Satans had arrived to counter Shalba. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan narrowed their eyes as they arrived at the location of their enemy.

"Shalba...what have you done? And what happened to your spiritual energy?" asked Sirzechs.

Shalba turned around from his spot and smiled in manic glee.

"Well, if it isn't the Crimson Satan and the Satan of Leviathan. You'd do best to stay out of my way, and prolong your lives. I've absorbed the Welsh Dragon's power, and I must say it feels pretty good."

Sirzechs and Serafall widened their eyes.

'Welsh Dragon? Issei Hyoudou?!'

'Ise-chan...?'

Narrowing her eyes, Serafall summoned a pool of energy and slammed it onto the ground. The movement caused the entire area around them to freeze, including Shalba. Rushing towards the Devil, Serafall went to attack, before the frozen Shalba suddenly escaped from his ice prison, and backhanded her across the area. Sirzechs narrowed his eyes, and a crimson aura began to form around him.

"What...did you do...to Issei Hyoudou?" Sirzechs asked menacingly.

Shalba smirked and turned to look at the Crimson Satan.

"Isn't it obvious? I killed him."

Sirzechs gave the Devil a cold long stare, which caused Shalba to chuckle.

"Surprised? Before I took his power, I injected him with Samael's curse. I knew then that he had no choice but to morph into his Cosmic form, and will the curse to disappear, and that's when I took my opportunity. I absorbed all of his power, and sent him into another dimension to perish."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes darkly. Suddenly, a large crimson sphere emitted out from Sirzechs, and the Crimson Satan fired it towards Shalba, who smirked and quickly fired a crimson energy beam, causing the two energies to collide into a bright explosion.

* * *

"Before we use the Fusion technique, we have to come up with a plan first."

Vali crossed his arms as he looked over to his rival. The Vanishing Dragon's eyes twitched in annoyance. He couldn't believe that he had just agreed to do that accursed Fusion Dance technique. It wasn't so much the fact that he was fusing with Issei. He could tolerate that much at least. It was more along the lines of, that even though he didn't remember how the dance went, he still knew that the dance was embarrassing to no end.

Sighing in irritation and halfhearted acceptance, Vali narrowed his eyes.

"What do you suggest?"

Issei put his hand under his chin.

"After we perform Fusion and create the portal, we're going to have to find someway to weaken Shalba."

"Weakening Beelzebub sounds very unlikely, Hyoudou. Remember, he possesses your Cosmic power. It's going to be hard for us to stand a chance against him, even with Fusion."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he pondered.

"You're right, it'll be tough."

Looking on the ground for a moment, Issei's eyes widened and he smiled.

"No, wait! We might still have a chance!"

Vali rose an eyebrow.

"Would you care to explain?"

Issei nodded.

"Shalba was able to absorb my inherited power, right?"

Vali nodded in response, and Issei smiled wider.

"Even though he absorbed it, that doesn't mean he knows how to use the power."

Vali rose an eyebrow, and then his eyes widened slightly.

"Shalba absorbed your power all at once, and there's no doubt he's going to use it to his advantage as soon as possible."

Issei smiled cheerfully.

"Exactly. But that'll be his weakness. Knowing Shalba, he's not patient enough to train himself on how to use a power he just received. Like you said, he's going to use it as soon as possible. My body and his body are completely different, because my body's already been exposed enough to the cosmic energy."

Vali smirked and pointed to his rival.

"So I take it you already trained yourself on how to maintain the cosmic energy and use it to your advantage."

Issei smiled back in response and pointed to himself.

"Yep, you got it. My body's already accustomed to the power, not to mention that I've been training in the Cosmic form already."

"Humph, so you're already used to the power, whereas Shalba isn't."

"That's right. But...there's still one thing we need to worry about."

Vali rose an eyebrow. Issei looked away for a moment, and then he turned to look at his rival.

"How are we going to remove my inherited power from Shalba? It's not like he's going to willingly let go of it."

Vali narrowed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. His eyes then widened in realization.

"Hyoudou..."

A the call of his last name, Issei turned to look at his rival, who gave him a smirk.

"I have an idea."

* * *

**In the Underworld**

The bright flash from the collision of Sirzechs and Shalba's attacks faded entirely, revealing the Crimson Satan and the descendant of the original Beelzebub. Shalba narrowed his eyes darkly as he looked at his hands.

"How can this be?! I put enough power in that attack to completely decimate this entire area!"

Sirzechs widened his eyes at Shalba's statement, and then he smiled.

'Issei...'

"It's simple...that power doesn't belong to you."

Shalba grunted and glared at Sirzechs.

"That means nothing! I am still far superior to you!"

"Maybe so. But that's only true if you know how to wield Issei Hyoudou's power."

Shalba growled and lifted his hand up, charging a large-sized crimson sun-like sphere of colossal energy. Sirzechs narrowed his eyes slightly, but as he looked closely, he smiled. Shalba widened his eyes as he suddenly felt a searing pain in his hand, and he looked at it, finding that it was burning.

His eyes widening further, Shalba canceled his attack and gritted his teeth.

'This can't be!'

"Hmm..."

The descendant of Beelzebub narrowed his eyes as he glared to Sirzechs.

"What?!"

Sirzechs smiled.

"Your body's deteriorating because of the strain. Issei Hyoudou took it upon himself to train the power you stole from him. Due to the training and fighting he had endured, along with the long exposure of cosmic energy, Issei had managed to prime his body in order to accustom itself to the cosmic power."

Shalba gritted his teeth as Sirzechs continued on with his explanation and praise towards Issei.

"Unlike Issei, you have no experience at all. You stole his power, yet you don't know how to control it."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

The descendant of Beelzebub lifted his hand up and summoned an assortment of large sized bees. He winced as he felt his hand burning in intensity.

'Shit! There has to be a way to control this power!'

Shalba's eyes widened, and then he sent Sirzechs an evil smirk. Forcing the bees to attack Sirzechs, Shalba quickly created a dimensional portal, and jumped into it, disappearing from the Underworld.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes as he summoned his power, focusing a crimson pool of energy into numerous highly mobile small spheres. Firing the spheres toward the bees, Sirzechs smiled as the spheres effortlessly destroyed them. The Crimson Satan narrowed his eyes as he saw that Shalba was nowhere to be seen.

"Uhhh..."

Widening his eyes, Sirzechs looked over to see Serafall lying on the ground. Sprinting over to her, Sirzechs knelt down beside the Satan Leviathan and picked her up.

"Sirzechs-chan..."

Sirzechs looked down.

"Ise-chan...he can't be dead...he can't be."

Her violet eyes closed, falling into a state of unconsciousness. Sirzechs narrowed his eyes as he walked forward, making sure to be careful.

"I hope you're right, Sera."

* * *

"That actually does sound like a good plan, but will it work?"

Vali narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"It has to. Since the fusion is going to be the result, that means our Sacred Gears are going to change as well."

Issei frowned softly.

"...But will Ddraig and Albion combine as well?"

"...That I'm not sure of."

The two rivals stared off into space, considering the pros and cons of their situation. Vali had suggested a plan which could work in order to weaken Shalba. If it worked, then Issei would be able to obtain his inherited power back. Narrowing his eyes, Vali turned to look at his rival.

"All right then. Let's hurry up and do this stupid Fusion technique. Might as well get it over with."

Looking at his rival in silence, Issei sighed and nodded. He walked in front of Vali, and stood straight.

"Are you ready?"

Vali nodded, and Issei nodded in response.

"All right."

Issei spread his feet apart, and held his arms out with his palms open.

"The dance starts like this. We each hold our arms out so we point away from each other."

Issei then shuffled his feet sideways, taking three steps, also swinging his arms over his head.

"Fuuuu...then we shuffle towards each other, swinging our arms towards each other. Make sure to take three steps towards your fusee."

He then swung his arms across his body, turning them so his palms faced the floor. Closing his fist, Issei brought his outer leg up into a right angle.

"Sion...then we swing our arms across and close our fists, also, we bring our leg up into a right angle."

Issei then leaned his torso in a slanted position, bringing his arms over his head, pointing his index finger out, and extending his outer leg.

"Lastly, we lean down our torsos, bring our arms over our heads, leave our index fingers out, and extend our outer legs. After doing that, we touch our index fingers together, and if we do it right, then the Fusion will be successful."

Sighing, Issei relaxed and stood up straight.

"We better get started, Vali. Are you re-"

He cut himself off when he noticed Vali shooting him a annoyed glare. Issei blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"...I was half reluctant to do this stupid Fusion technique because I had forgotten most of the steps. But now that you have shown and reminded me of the steps, I am definitely not going to perform the Fusion Dance with you."

Issei widened his eyes, and frowned at his rival.

"Vali! We're all alone out here in this dimension! No one's going to see us!"

Vali scoffed and crossed his arms.

"What you just showed me, looked like a cross between fighting poses and ballet..."

Issei blinked, and waited for Vali to finish his sentence.

"We're Dragons, Hyoudou, not ballerinas."

Issei sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So what if it looks a little...strange? It's the end result of the technique that we're supposed to be concerned with."

Vali narrowed his eyes and looked off to the side. Narrowing his eyes further, he glowered at Issei.

"This is the first and only time we do this and that's it. No more."

Issei sighed and nodded.

"All right, all right. I'll never ask again, promise."

Scowling in annoyance, Vali stiffly nodded, and the two rivals set into positions in order to begin the Fusion technique. Standing six paces from each other, Issei and Vali held their arms out. They shuffled their feet towards each other.

"Fuuuu..."

_CRASH_

Issei and Vali looked up in shock to see the Apocalypse Dragon himself, crashing through the dimension. The two rivals blinked their eyes. Issei widened his eyes.

"Great Red!"

The massive red Western Dragon soared throughout the dimension, about to pass through another one. Vali narrowed his eyes.

"Hyoudou! Quit gawking in amazement and let's grab onto him! Maybe he can take us to another dimension!"

Issei widened his eyes further and smiled.

"You're right! Maybe he can take us back to the Dimensional Gap so we can save Ophis!"

In mutual agreement, the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon latched onto Great Red, all of them traveling into another dimension.

* * *

**In the Dimensional Gap**

Ophis tilted her head as she floated around in her former home. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a powerful source of energy. In rare curiosity, she turned around to see a man dressed in a light armor with a cape. The Ouroboros Dragon tilted her head once more. Suddenly the man appeared in front of her instantly, and he lowered his hand.

"I have a use for you. Give me your snakes and I will leave this place."

The Ouroboros Dragon stared up at Shalba for a moment, until she turned around and floated away from him. Shalba widened his eyes.

'Did she just ignore me? Me?!'

In his rage, he summoned a large pool of cosmic energy. Ophis stopped in her pace, and her brown eyes widened.

The power that Shalba had just summoned. It was strangely familiar, but now it was malevolent and corrupt. When she had felt it previously from that young boy a long time ago, it felt...pleasurable to her. But now this man seemed to possess the same power as that boy, and yet the power felt poisonous, almost evil.

Shalba narrowed his eyes darkly.

"I don't think you heard me, Ouroboros Dragon. I said give me your snakes. If you do that..."

He hesitated in his words, and then he gave Ophis a dark smirk.

"I will kill Great Red for you."

At this, Ophis's eyes widened slightly.

'Kill...Great Red?'

_CRASH_

Shalba looked up to see the Great Red himself crashing down towards him. The descendant of Beelzebub evaded the Dragon just in time, and he floated above from him, his eyes widened in shock to see who was on top of the Dragon.

"No! It can't be! The Welsh...and Vanishing Dragons!"

Issei and Vali narrowed their eyes as they got off of Great Red, staring down at Beelzebub.

"_My_, Welsh Dragon..."

Issei widened his eyes and he looked over to see brown empty eyes staring at him.

"Ouroboros-san?"

Vali narrowed his eyes as he glared at Shalba.

"Hyoudou, don't lose your focus. You can let Ophis keep calling you 'her' Welsh Dragon, after we're done."

Issei shook his head, ready to get back to the situation.

"Right."

Shalba stared in shock at the two for a moment, before letting out a full blown laughter.

"Fuahahahahahaahah! This is very amusing! The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon working together! I never thought I would see the day!"

He laughed again as Issei and Vali glowered at the Devil.

"Welsh Dragon! I am now the most powerful being in the entire Universe! With your cosmic power coursing through my veins, along with my own powers, there is absolutely no chance of you fools winning!"

Issei narrowed his eyes and looked over to his rival.

"Vali."

Vali smirked in response.

"Issei."

Issei floated across from Vali, and the two rivals set in position to perform their technique. Standing across from each other from six paces, side to side, Issei and Vali held their arms out.

"Fuuuu..."

They shuffled their feet three steps towards each other, swinging their arms around.

"Sion..."

They swung their arms across their bodies, closing their fists and bringing their outer legs at a right angle.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Issei and Vali leaned their torsos and clashes their fingers together, and a bright flash emitted from their contact. Shalba widened his eyes in shock.

"What's this?!"

The flash brightened, the light completely covering the areas of the Dimensional Gap. The light slowly faded, revealing a new being, emerging for the first time.

The new being had Vali's hairstyle, with the front of the hair having Issei's brown hair color, and the sides of the hair possessing the silver color of Vali's hair. The color of his left eye was light blue, and the color of his right eye was brown; Vali's and Issei's eye colors respectively. He wore a black vest with a white-blue padding, white pants, black sash, and black boots.

Shalba looked on in shock and he took a step back.

"What the hell?! Welsh Dragon...no wait, I sense the Vanishing Dragon as well! Who the hell are you?!"

The fusion of Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you? Hmm...Issei plus Vali. Hmm, let's see now. How about Valsei Lucidou?"

"VALSEI?!"

"Ah you like the name, huh? All right then, it's settled. I guess you can call me Valsei."

The combination of the hosts of the Two Heavenly Dragons then narrowed his eyes in seriousness.

"You crossed the line when you stole Issei Hyoudou's inherited power from him. Scum like you doesn't deserve privileges such as that power."

Shalba narrowed his eyes darkly.

"You shut your mouth! The Welsh Dragon was just a child who used the Being's power as a plaything."

Valsei crossed his arms.

"You seem to have it all wrong, Beelzebub. However, now's not the time for talking. It's time to claim that power back!"

With the combination of Issei's limited cosmic power and Vali's leftover magic, Valsei's power increased greatly, and he lifted his hand up.

"Vanishing Welsh Dragon Over Booster!"

_**{(Vanishing Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!})**_

A crimson and white-blue aura began to manifest around Valsei, and the aura formed into a crimson armor with white-blue highlights. On his left arm, laid the Boosted Gear, and on his right hand, laid the Divine Dividing Gear.

Shalba's eyes widened.

"A combination of Sacred Gears?! That's impossible!"

Valsei smiled within his fused Scale Mail form, and he pointed to Shalba.

"You always call Issei Hyoudou the Welsh Dragon, and Vali Lucifer the Vanishing Dragon! Well what happens when you combine the two. I'll tell you! You get the 'Vanishing Welsh Dragon'!"

With a burst of speed, Valsei soared towards the shocked Shalba, and landed a sharp punch to his face. Narrowing his eyes, Shalba got ready to strike the fused being, until he felt something being drained from him.

**{Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!}**

Shalba widened his eyes when he felt his energy being drained.

'No! The cosmic power!'

Shalba narrowed his eyes and went to punch Valsei, but his eyes widened in surprise, when Valsei blocked it effortlessly.

"What is going on?!"

Smirking widely at his opponent, Valsei explained it to Shalba.

"Did you really believe that absorbing Issei Hyoudou's power would do anything spectacular? While it did indeed, grant you power, it didn't give you the ability to control it. Face it, without proper control, you're weak."

Shalba widened his eyes and growled at the fusion. He lifted his hand up, a large light spear manifesting in his hand. Grinning widely, Shalba fired the light spear towards Valsei, but much to his surprise, Valsei absorbed the light spear.

**{Divide!}**

Shalba gritted his teeth and reared his fist back, and shot it forward, grinning when he landed a successful punch to Valsei's face. Valsei stiffened for a moment, but then he started to chuckle.

"Hehheh...Heheheheh...Hahahaa.."

Shalba widened his eyes.

"What's so funn-"

He was cut off when Valsei gripped him by the throat tightly, pressuring it ever so slightly.

"H-how is this possible?!"

Valsei narrowed his eyes darkly, and he tightened his grip.

**{Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!}**

"Because Shalba, Issei Hyoudou is the true possessor of the Being's power, not you. You really thought absorbing his power, meant that you could use it however you wish? Well you were wrong! Issei Hyoudou trained himself in his cosmic form, and the more he did that, the longer he was exposed to the Being's power, allowing him to adapt to it. You on the other hand, were far too stupid to learn how to control the cosmic power."

"Don't you criticize me you-"

**{Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!}**

He was once again cut off when he saw Valsei charge a blue colored energy sphere, and fired it at him. The descendant of Beelzebub widened his eyes as he was enveloped by the attack. Valsei flew away from the Devil, and he edged towards Ophis, who was watching the fight in interest.

"You all right?"

Ophis looked up at the fusion of Issei and Vali, and tilted her head.

"Welsh Dragon, Vanishing Dragon...One."

Valsei smiled and nodded.

"That's right."

_CRASH_

He widened his eyes when he felt a familiar presence from above, and he smiled.

"Just in time."

From above, Great Red soared throughout the Dimensional Gap, and Valsei smiled as he flew in front of the Apocalypse Dragon.

"If the Great Red was able to make Shalba's wish a reality, then perhaps he could do the same for me!"

Closing his eyes and manifesting a pool of crimson-blue energy, Valsei stood still as Great Red soared through him, causing a flash to illuminate in the Dimensional Gap. Shalba, now recovering from Valsei's surprise attack, looked up and covered his eyes at the light. Suddenly, he clutched his abdomen, feeling a powerful pressure upon him.

"What is this feeling?! No wait! No! This can't be!"

The cosmic energy he had obtained from Issei Hyoudou...it was fading away!

"But where is the energy going?!"

His pupils constricted widely.

"No! Not to that fused brat!"

The cosmic energy flowed throughout the Dimensional Gap, being pulled along as though it was through a magnetic force. The light faded, revealing Valsei with a wide smile. Charging in a burst of speed, Valsei sped towards the vast amount of cosmic energy, and his eyes closed in concentration, as he absorbed the cosmic energy. Shalba looked at his hands, now feeling weaker than before.

"No...NO...NO!"

"Hey, what's the matter?"

The descendant of Beelzebub looked up in anger, as an aura of cosmic energy and demonic power began to manifest around Valsei. Opening his eyes and then narrowing them, Valsei lifted his hands up. Above his Boosted Gear, a sphere of emerald colored energy formed in colossal size, and then in his Divine Dividing Gear, a sphere of crimson-colored energy formed to a large size. Shalba started to sweat, and he turned around to hightail it away.

Gritting his teeth, Valsei charged towards the cowardly Devil, increasing the power of his two energy spheres. Shalba screamed in pure agony, as he was hit by the two spheres of energy, completely obliterated.

The attack caused a bright illuminating light to spread across the Dimensional Gap. Leaving his eyes open, Valsei stared solemnly at the remains of the Beelzebub Devil. Crossing his arms, Valsei scoffed and turned his head away.

"Humph. Good riddance- WHOA!."

The fusion of Issei and Vali was cut off when he was carried by a unknown figure.

"What is this?!"

"Hit, hit, hit."

Valsei turned to look at Ophis hitting the ground which was covered in scales. Valsei rose an eyebrow.

"I shall, defeat Great Red."

The fusion widened his eyes.

"So we're on top of Great Red, huh?"

He then looked at Ophis, who kept hitting the Great Red.

"Why are you on the Great Red? Aren't you going to remain here?"

Ophis ceased in her hitting against Great Red, and looked into the fusion's eyes.

"The Welsh Dragon, he is _mine_. That is why I am here. I will go home, with the Welsh Dragon."

Valsei rose a cool eyebrow.

'So the Ouroboros Dragon seems to have an affection for Issei Hyoudou...Who would've thought?'

Ophis lifted her hand up, forming her index finger into the shape of a gun.

"Where is, the Welsh Dragon?"

Valsei blinked and then he smiled.

"Don't worry, Ouroboros-san. He's still here. Issei Hyoudou combined with Vali Lucifer to form me. Once the fusion time runs out, you'll be able to see him."

Ophis tilted her head, and then she lowered her hand, causing Valsei to chuckle a little bit.

* * *

**In the Underworld**

Sirzechs sighed as he healed Serafall, who was still unconscious. Suddenly, a portal emerged next to him, and Sirzechs quickly evaded just in time to avoid a massive red Dragon shooting out of the portal. Sirzechs widened his eyes as he saw two figures on top of the Dragon.

'Hold on. I see Ophis, but then this other being. His energy is familiar.'

His blue-green eyes widened further.

"Issei? No, I sense the descendant of Lucifer as well. Did they fuse?"

Jumping off of Great Red, Valsei and Ophis turned to look at the massive red Dragon.

"Thanks again, Great Red."

"...Hit."

Ophis flicked the Great Red on one of his scales, causing the Dragon to huff in annoyance, before warping to another dimension. Valsei chuckled and looked around, his eyes immediately narrowing.

"Man, the Underworld looks like hell. No pun intended."

Lifting his hand up, portions of the Underworld began to reform itself, the environment and areas regenerating back to its normal state. Sirzechs's eyes widened as the Underworld began to change back to its original state. He looked over to Valsei, who smiled in satisfaction.

Valsei noticed the stare he was receiving and he looked over to Sirzechs, and smiled.

"Yo, Sirzechs. You all right?"

The Crimson Satan nodded a bit dumbly, and then he composed himself.

"Issei, is that you?"

Valsei smiled wider.

"Not exactly. I'm a much different person than Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer."

Sirzechs's eyes widened, and then he smiled.

"Ah...so you two fused."

"That's right."

Valsei looked down at the person in Sirzechs's arms, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Serafall. Is she all right?"

Sirzechs looked down and nodded.

"Yes, I'm almost done healing her."

He looked back up at the fusion of Issei and Vali.

"So...were you able to defeat Shalba?"

Valsei smirked.

"Yeah. And not only that, but I was able to absorb Issei Hyoudou's cosmic energy back. So his inherited power has returned."

Sirzechs smiled.

"Well that certainty is good news."

"...I will, go home, to the Welsh Dragon's house."

Valsei looked down at Ophis, who was holding his hand. Rubbing his head in the same way as one of his fusees, Valsei chuckled.

"Man, you seem to really like Issei, huh?"

* * *

**On The Roof At Kuoh Academy**

Two rivals stood quietly at the top of the roof of Kuoh Academy, the area around them very serene. One had a cheerful yet serene smile, while the other held a calm and serious look. Issei smiled wider as he looked up at the peaceful sky.

"...We did it, Vali."

"..."

Issei turned around to look at his rival, who had his arms crossed in silence. Issei tilted his head, and blinked.

"Vali, thanks."

Vali slowly turned around, and then he gave Issei a familiar smirk.

"For what? I should be thanking you, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei smiled.

"We should be thanking each other. You and I both know, every minute was worthwhile."

Vali's smirk morphed into a genuine smile, and then he turned away from his rival, looking up into the sky. Issei smiled wider, and he looked up at the sky once more.

**{The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon have been rivals for many years. But what you and Vali Lucifer accomplished, you two formed a powerful combination. The Vanishing Welsh Dragon.}**

Issei's smile softened as he looked over at his rival.

'Yeah...'

The young man put his arms behind his head in relaxation.

'We do make a pretty good team.'


	20. OVA 3

**In the Occult Research Club**

Issei blinked in confusion and rubbed the back of his head as he sat on the couch in the Occult Research Club. He looked into the eyes of Rias and Akeno. The young man's eyes widened as he peered at the folded poster in Rias's hands.

"...U-um, Rias-senpai, what is...what are those?"

Rias smiled cheerfully.

"Onii-sama told me about the battle between you, the descendant of Lucifer, and Shalba Beelzebub, my precious _kouhai_. It's amazing that you were able to defeat him."

Akeno smiled as she put in her two cents.

"After you two saved the Ouroboros Dragon, Sirzechs-sama went on to make a series of drawings, which eventually adapted into posters. He said that they've been selling well in the Underworld, Ise-kun."

Issei widened his eyes further.

"They have? Well...what do the posters look like?"

Rias and Akeno smiled wider, and then the former unfolded the poster, revealing the image to Issei, who widened his brown eyes in shock.

'I didn't know Sirzechs-san knew about the Dragon Ball manga. Well, Vali's not going to like this. Not one bit.'

It was a picture of Issei and Vali performing the last step of the Fusion Dance, with their torsos down, and their fingers clashed together. In front of them, stood the result of their performance of the Fusion Dance: **Valsei Lucidou**.

Issei blinked and tilted his head.

'So that's what me and Vali look like when we're fused together. Yep, Vali's definitely not gonna be happy about this.'

Rias giggled at her_ kouhai's_ expression.

"The posters have been selling really well, Ise-kun."

Akeno giggled in amusement.

"There's another poster of you and Vali as well."

Issei widened his eyes.

**{I can only wonder how Albion is feeling right now.}**

Akeno smiled wider as she held up a picture of a headshot of Valsei in the background, with Issei and Vali in battle positions in the foreground. Issei blinked again.

"Sirzechs-san really does know his stuff."

"Ufuffufffu. He certainly does."

Issei rubbed the back of his head as he peered at the title of the posters.

**"_The Birth of the Ultimate Dragon Fusion! Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer_**."

**{...Huh. Not too bad.}**

"Ise-kun?"

Issei looked up at Rias, who had a questioning look on her face.

"Where _is_ Ophis?"

Issei blinked, and then he straightened up into his seat.

"Ouroboros-san's living in my house."

Rias widened her eyes.

"She's what?!"

Issei widened his eyes.

**{Hmm...I sense jealousy.}**

* * *

**In the Student Council Room**

Choosing to leave the jealous Rias in her rage in the Occult Research Club, Issei trailed it on down to the Student Council Room, and was in for a bit of a surprise.

"Sona-senpai? Tsubaki-senpai? You got the posters too?"

Issei looked at his two senpais in disbelief. Tsubaki sent Issei a warm smile as she sat next to him on the couch, while Sona sent Issei a rare small smile.

"Hyoudou-kun looks so surprised. I'm impressed that you and the descendant of Lucifer were able to defeat Beelzebub together. I'm also a little intrigued that the two of you were able to perform Fusion."

Issei blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"I am a little surprised, Sona-senpai. I never would have expected Sirzechs-san to make these posters."

Tsubaki smiled and crossed her arms.

"Sirzechs-sama and_ kaichou's_ Onee-sama are selling them in the Underworld right now as we speak. It appears that you have become quite famous in the Underworld, Hyoudou-kun."

Issei widened his eyes.

'Wait, Sirzechs-san and Serafall-san are selling these posters?'

**{Hmm. It appears that you and Vali Lucifer have become the talk of the Underworld.}**

'Yeah...I guess.'

"Hmm..."

Issei blinked as he looked up at Sona, who was staring at the poster with a serious look.

"What's wrong, Sona-senpai?"

Sona shook her head in response.

"I'm aware that Sirzechs-san has already decided on calling the fusion of you and Vali Lucifer; 'Valsei Lucidou'. However, the longer I look at the fusion's face, he seems to look more like a... 'Vissei Hucifer'."_  
_

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'Vissei?'

**{Hmm. Vissei Hucifer...no, Valsei Lucidou sounds much better.}**

* * *

**In the Underworld**

"Ah, Issei Hyoudou."

"Ise-chan!"

"Hi, Sirzechs-san. Hi...Levi-tan."

Issei looked all around him as he watched Sirzechs and Serafall handing out posters to the citizens of the Underworld. Issei couldn't even count how many Devils, Fallen Angels, and even some Angels were in the line to buy the posters of him and Vali. The young man tilted his head, and turned to look at Rias's older brother.

"You two sure are selling a lot of posters..."

Serafall smiled.

"Of course we are. It was Sirzechs-chan's idea. And what a great idea it was!"

Issei blinked in disbelief at the amount of buyers.

"This is so bizarre."

**{You know partner, you should travel to another place other than the Underworld. How about going to Heaven for a change?}**

'...Hmm. I guess I could do that.'

* * *

**Akihabara (Heaven)**

Issei tilted his head as he peered at the cafe nearby from his location. He looked down as he felt his stomach growl.

**{I cannot believe I've just now noticed this, but when was the last time you've actually eaten?}**

Issei widened his eyes.

'I can't even remember anymore. I am kind of hungry. I guess I can go to this cafe.'

His decision made, Issei walked up to the cafe of Akihabara and he looked around it. Sitting at a table, was a extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. The woman tilted her head at the young man with brown hair and innocent soft brown eyes. Smiling warmly, she got up from her seat, and walked towards Issei, who was looking around nervously.

"Hello there."

Issei widened his eyes and turned around to the see a beautiful blonde woman with pure colored white wings. His brown eyes widened further.

"H-Hi."

The woman giggled, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Don't be shy. Would you like to come sit with me?"

Issei blinked and rubbed the back of his head, nodding silently. Smiling, the woman led Issei to her table, and they sat down. The woman smiled wider and introduced herself.

"My name is Gabriel."

Issei blinked, and he opened his mouth to introduce himself, until Gabriel spoke up again.

"Pardon my interruption, but I know who you are. In fact all of the Angels in Heaven know who you are; Issei Hyoudou."

Issei widened his eyes in surprise.

"T-they do? But this is the first time I've been here."

Gabriel giggled.

"Yes, that's true. However, a lot of talk goes on throughout the Three Factions, Ise-kun."

Issei blinked in confusion, and he looked around the cafe. Gabriel smiled wider.

"Do you like the setting?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head.

"...It looks beautiful out here. It's just that it looks unfamiliar to me. This is my first time traveling to Heaven. I never would have expected there would be a nearby cafe."

"Hmm. The cafe itself is one of the bases for the Angels in order to watch over our district."

Issei widened his eyes at the information, and he straightened himself in his seat. The young man felt really nervous at the new setting he was in. He had already become accustomed to the Underworld, and to his home already, but to Heaven, not by a long shot.

"You look so nervous, Ise-kun."

Issei looked at the Angel and a blush appeared on his face.

"Gomen nasai, Gabriel-sama, I-"

"It's all right. You can call me Gabriel."

The Angel cut Issei off as she grabbed his hand gently, causing Issei to feel a bit uncomfortable. Gabriel, remaining oblivious to Issei's nervousness, smiled warmly.

"You don't have to be so shy, Ise-kun."

She lifted her hand up, and caressed Issei on his cheek, causing Issei's blush to redden into the familiar color of cherry tomato red. The Angel giggled.

'He's so innocent. Perhaps even one of the purest beings I have seen in such a long time. He would make a good Angel.'

She smiled warmly as she moved her hand, and placed it on top of Issei's head, ruffling his hair softly.

'Hmm. He's so adorable.'

The energy she felt from Issei, it felt warm to her, almost pleasurable. A blush made itself known on Gabriel's face as she smiled. Issei widened his eyes as he noticed something strange. Out of nowhere, Gabriel's wings started to turn into a shade of black. Issei widened his eyes.

"...Gabriel-san?"

Hearing Issei calling her name, Gabriel came back to reality and shook her head a little, causing her wings to revert back to its original white color. Blinking in confusion, Issei only looked at the Angel in bewilderment, while Gabriel sent Issei another warm smile, and giggled at him.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Goodbye, Ise-kun! Come again!"

Issei waved back to Gabriel as he departed away from the cafe. Gabriel smiled and put her hand on her chest.

'I have to be careful for thinking such impure thoughts. But Ise-kun is so adorably pure, I wouldn't mind being with a little Angel like him.'

* * *

**Issei's House**

"_My_, Welsh Dragon."

Issei blinked in confusion as he heard Ophis greet him in his room. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek were a little uneasy about Ophis sleeping in Issei's room, so Issei took it upon himself to modify the house, so that more rooms could be used. He had put a room for Raynare and Kalawarner, a room for Dohnaseek, and another room for Asia and Mittelt. Ophis refused to move herself out of Issei's room, so the young man didn't bother to make the Ouroboros Dragon a room.

The Ouroboros Dragon sat on top of Issei's bed, and tilted her head as she mashed a series of buttons on her new game system. In order to preoccupy Ophis, so she wouldn't follow him around everywhere, Issei created a game system for her to enjoy.

"Who would have thought that she would like Dragon Ball Z?"

"Boom, boom, boom."

**{Seems like she's really getting into it.}**

Sitting on the bed next to his new roommate, Issei tilted his head as he thought of something.

"I wonder if Vali ever saw any of those posters."

* * *

Vali Lucifer's eyes twitched as he looked at the posters of him and Issei performing the Fusion Dance. He had decided to take a stroll to the Underworld, and the first thing he saw was the large amount of Fallen Angels, and Devils holding posters of him and Issei.

Vali's eyes twitched again as he looked at the other poster, with the fusion form of himself and Issei in the background, and he and Issei in the foreground. His teeth gritted in annoyance.

**(...Vali?)**

"Not a damn word, Albion. Not. A. Single. Damn. Word."


	21. OVA 3 Part 2

**In the Underworld**

"There's no many Devils and Fallen Angels here..."

"Anyone with eyes can see that, Hyoudou."

Issei Hyoudou looked over to his rival/friend Vali Lucifer, and sighed. Both Sirzechs and Azazel had called him and Vali up to the Underworld in order to participate in a convention. After Sirzechs and Serafall had sold numerous posters of Issei and Vali, the Crimson Satan had decided to host an event in the Underworld, in which fans would be able to have discussions with the two rivals.

Needless to say, Issei was hesitant about the whole thing, and Vali...well you can guess how Vali felt about the whole situation.

"This is degrading." Vali said.

Issei turned to his rival, and he rose an eyebrow.

"Well...at least they're not asking us to do Fusion."

"Don't jinx it, Hyoudou."

The two rivals settled themselves in their chairs as they looked out into the crowd of Devils and Fallen Angels.

**{Remember partner, there's another convention you and Vali Lucifer have to attend to as well. In Heaven.}**

'Yeah. I know, I know.'

Seconds later, the leader of the Four Great Satans appeared and sat in the chair next to Issei. Then, the former Governor of the Fallen Angels appeared, sitting in the chair next to Vali. Sirzechs smiled as he looked over to Issei.

"Are you ready, Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei blinked and looked at the crowd. He slowly nodded, and looked over to his irritated rival.

"We might as well get a move on." Issei said in attempted reassurance.

Vali's expression didn't even flinch, and the Vanishing Dragon crossed his arms. Issei sighed and folded his hands on the table.

Sirzechs and Azazel smiled wider, and the Fallen Angel of the duo lifted his hand.

"Let the panel begin!"

**Beginning of Panel**

Immediately the crowds of the Underworld began to chatter about, raising their hands so Issei and Vali would answer their questions. Issei sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while."

**{...It could be worse.)**

* * *

**Issei's House**

"All right, I believe you all know why I've arranged this meeting at my_ kouhai's_ house."

"Uffufufufu, don't you mean _our_ _kouhai_?"

"You seem to be mistaken. Hyoudou-kun is my _kouhai_ as well."

"As much as I do not want to admit it, Hyoudou-kun is a person I've come to value."

"No no no, he's my cute little chipmunk!"

"..._My_, Welsh Dragon."

"All right, all right, I get the point!"

Rias Gremory pouted as she looked at the crowd of people in front of her. Next to her was Akeno Himejima who smiled in amusement. In front of the crimson-haired Devil, was Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, and lastly, the Ouroboros Dragon, also known as Ophis.

Rias composed herself shortly after, and crossed her arms.

"The reason I've called all of you down here today was because I wanted to discuss a topic in which we are all aware of."

She paused in her words, looking at the faces of her comrades.

"...Issei Hyoudou."

She looked at them again, with the girls showing no expression of facial reactions. The crimson-haired Devil looked over to Ophis, staring into her brown empty eyes.

"...Now Ophis-san doesn't count in this meeting, seeing as she already lives here."

"The Welsh Dragon, is mine."

Rias gave the Ouroboros Dragon a blank stare, and then she looked over to see a game system. Picking it up, she gave the system to Ophis, who slowly grabbed it, and floated away upstairs. Sighing, Rias sat on the couch and rubbed her forehead.

"All right, now I've come up with a plan to make sure we can all divide our time with Issei. If we all manage to contribute our time, I think it should work."

Sona rose an eyebrow.

"And what is this plan of yours, Rias?"

Rias smiled, and in her hand, a crimson magic circle manifested from above, showing a glowing calendar.

"Now all we have to do is decide on which days Ise-kun can spend time with either of us. For Monday, I will have him, Akeno will have him on Tuesday, Sona will have him on Wednesday, Tsubaki will have him on Thursday, and lastly, Serafall-sama will have him on Friday. So, what do you think?"

It was quiet in Issei's living room. Rias only received a couple of blank stares in response, until Sona spoke up.

"Why are you the first to have him?"

Rias rose an eyebrow.

"Because...I saw him first."

"Uffufufu, that's not true, Rias. That day when Ise-kun first came to Kuoh Academy, I saw him first. You simply asked about him."

Rias stuttered.

"I-I...well...I kissed him first!"

Tsubaki rose an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Stealing Hyoudou-kun's first kiss doesn't mean you get to have him first."

"I-I didn't steal his first kiss!"

"Who made the initial contact?"

"...What?"

"Who started the kiss? Did you move _your_ lips onto Hyoudou-kun's own?"

"...Yes."

"Did he blush profusely?"

"...Yes."

"Was he so shocked that he didn't think to return the kiss?"

"..."

"I rest my case."

Rias narrowed her eyes and suppressed the urge to stomp her feet on the floor. Sona let a smug smile pass on her face at the scene of her friend pouting.

"So from what my Queen has said, I think it's appropriate that I spend time with Hyoudou-kun on Monday, while Tsubaki has him on Tuesday, and so on."

Rias widened her eyes.

"T-that's not fair!"

"Uffuffu, remember Rias, I kissed our adorable_ kouhai_ as well." Akeno said.

"As did I." offered Tsubaki.

The crimson-haired Devil widened her eyes further.

"I know that Akeno has kissed him already, but you Tsubaki?! When on Earth did this happen?"

Tsubaki's face reddened into a blush at the memory. She had been under the control of that damn Incubus, ordered to find Issei and bring him to the creature. After finding Issei and Saji, she was about to capture them, until Saji had gotten the bright idea of pushing Issei towards her, causing them to fall onto the floor. With their lips touching.

Tsubaki's blush brightened, and she quickly shook her head, and composed herself.

"When we were under the control of the Incubus, Hyoudou-kun had saved us after he destroyed it. I kissed him afterwards."

She didn't dare tell the other Devils that her first kiss was sealed as a result of Saji's cowardice. The only good thing that had come out of the whole situation, was that she had gotten her first kiss from Issei.

Rias scowled and crossed her arms, looking over to Sona, whose smile was bordering on complete smugness.

"Have you kissed Issei yet?"

"Not yet."

"...What do you mean 'yet'?"

"Onee-channnn, I want to kiss my little chipmunk too you know!"

Sona widened her eyes and looked over to her older sister.

"Why do you keep calling Hyoudou-kun a chipmunk?"

"...His hair's the same color of a chipmunk."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Rias sighed and palmed her face.

"We're going to be here all day at this rate..."

* * *

**At the Convention in the Heaven**

Before traveling to the convention in Heaven, Issei and Vali were completely overwhelmed by the amount of Devils and Fallen Angels. And luckily for them, and much to Vali's relief, the crowd never asked them to perform Fusion in front of them. And now the convention in the Underworld was over, and Issei and Vali were currently in the convention in Heaven.

Issei looked around the crowd with their hands raised. Spotting a hopefully sane Angel, he pointed.

"Yes?"

The Angel stood up, revealing a adult female with bright white wings.

"This question is for you and Vali. Can you guys perform the Fusion Dance?"

Immediately the crowd burst into cheerful screams of excitement, and Issei and Vali widened their eyes. They looked at each other, one was confused, and the other was showing suppressed irritation.

"...We better get started, Vali. Are you ready?"

"Tch. This better be the last time."

Nodding in assent, the Vanishing Dragon stood up, along with the Welsh Dragon and they stood six paces away from each other. They held their arms out, and shuffled towards each other, swings their arms over their heads.

"Fuuu..."

They swung their arms across their bodies, and brought their outer legs up into a right angle.

"Sion..."

They then leaned their torsos over in a slanted position, bringing their arms over their heads, and clashed their fingers together.

"HAAAAA!"

Immediately at the contact, a bright flash illuminated within the area of Heaven. The crowd covered their eyes from the light, and when the light faded, cheerful screams commenced.

"Valsei! Valsei! Valsei! Valsei!"

Valsei Lucidou, The Vanishing Welsh Dragon, the fusion of Issei Hyoudou; the Welsh Dragon and Vali Lucifer; Vanishing Dragon, smiled as he looked out onto the crowd.

"Ah, it's good to be back."

* * *

**Outside of Issei's House**

Issei sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, today was rough. Not only did Vali and I have two conventions to go to, but we ended up having to do Fusion. Well...at least I can relax at home."

He reached over to his house door, and turned it open. Walking into his house, Issei widened his eyes at the scene in his living room. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and Serafall all looked at Issei with unreadable looks in their eyes.

Issei gulped as he started to feel an uneasy feeling for his safety. He looked down when he felt a pull on his pants leg, revealing Ophis with her game system in her other hand.

"_My_, Welsh Dragon."

"..."

**{...You're on your own kid.}**


	22. OVA 3 Part 3

Issei pretty much knew that his life had gone downhill ever since he had come to the school known as Kuoh Academy. Originally his life was quiet, completely normal, but now...it was pure insanity.

First of all, it turns out that most of the people he had come in contact with were in fact Devils, he had taken in some Fallen Angels and a nun, he had a artifact with a Dragon sealed inside it, he had an all-powerful form, and a friendly rival who also happened to have a artifact with a Dragon sealed within it.

"_My_ Welsh Dragon, is back."

Oh yeah, and he had a immensely powerful being who often clinged to him. The sheer insanity, was that this particular being took the form of a girl dressed in Gothic Lolita attire. However, the most insane thing that has ever happened to Issei so far, was that there were six girls in his house. In his living room...staring right at him.

**{Can't ever get some peace, can you partner?}**

Issei looked at the Devils currently in his living room, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"What are...what are all of you doing here?"

His brown eyes widened further.

"W-wait, how did you even get inside the house?! I didn't leave any spare house keys outside!"

He was very nervous from the glances he was receiving from Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, and Serafall. Ophis's occasional stares...he was used to that already, seeing as she stared at him whenever he went to sleep anyway. It slightly creeped Issei out, but he wasn't too frightened. Ophis didn't seem like that type of being to jump anyone.

...Did she?

Issei looked down at Ophis, who was staring at him with that familiar empty gaze. The young man gulped, and set his sights to his four senpais, and Serafall. Rias smiled and walked towards Issei.

"Ise-kun, I-"

"Issei-sama? You're home already?"

The crimson-haired Devil was cut off by a familiar arrogant yet seductive voice, and she looked up to see Fallen Angel Kalawarner rubbing her eyes tiredly. Since Issei's parents were out, she took the opportunity to remain in her Fallen Angel form. Rias narrowed her eyes, while Kalawarner looked to the side to see the four other Devils in the living room. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the glowing crimson calendar floating from above the floor.

"Is that a calendar?"

Rias's eyes widened and she quickly sprinted over to the calendar to hide it from Kalawarner's sight.

"Yes, but you don't need to look at it."

Kalawarner rose an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"If the calendar is floating in Issei-sama's living room, and I reside in Issei-sama's house, then I have a right to see it."

Rias widened her eyes further.

"T-that doesn't mean anything!"

"Wait, hold on!"

Both Rias and Kalawarner set their sights to Serafall, whose eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You mean to tell me that my cute little chipmunk has a Fallen Angel living in his house?!"

Issei's eyes widened as he backed away. This situation was not going well for anyone.

"Welsh Dragon, has three female Fallen Angels."

**{...Ophis, such a tattletale. Who knew?}**

"WHAT?!"

"Onee-sama, please calm yourself..."

"No, I will not calm down!"

Sona palmed her face and sighed. In her opinion, she didn't really mind it if Issei had Fallen Angels. After all, the treaty between the Three Factions was signed, so she didn't know why Serafall was overreacting.

"Ufffufffu. Ara, ara."

Akeno giggled in amusement as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

'So my adorable _kouhai_ has more people living in his house. Hmm, it seems I'll have to change that. Ufffuffu.'

"Kalawarner...?"

Kalawarner and the rest of the Devils looked up to see Raynare; in the form of Yuuma Amano. She had spent such a long time in her human form, it had become natural to her.

"What's going on down here...?"

She rose an eyebrow as she pointed to glowing calendar that Rias was trying to hide.

"What's a glowing calendar doing in here?"

**{Oh, boy.}**

"Humph."

The Devils and Fallen Angels all stopped and turned to look at Tsubaki, who had her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"This is getting out of hand, so I will explain the purpose of the calendar."

She looked up at Raynare and Kalawarner and sighed.

"Rias had suggested that we use a calendar in order for us to find out what days we could spend time with Hyoudou-kun."

Rias narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You didn't have to tell them."

"Why?"

"Because they already live in Ise-kun's house. They're always with him. Why do you think I sent Ophis-san upstairs? There's no reason to include them or Ophis-san on the calendar, seeing as they already live with Ise-kun."

She took a breath as she explained her reasoning, and she received blank stares in response.

"...What?"

"That's not fair."

Rias widened her eyes as she looked over to a annoyed Kalawarner.

"What's not fair?"

"You won't include Raynare and I in the calendar, while you neglect to consider that perhaps we want to spend time with Issei-sama."

"...You already LIVE in the house with him! You can spend time with him whenever you want!"

"...It's still not fair."

Issei's eyes widened in absolute disbelief at the scene before him.

'I...I don't understand what's going on.'

**{Kukukuku. Either way, this is amusing.}**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Issei widened and turned around to open the door, revealing two girls. One girl had light brown hair and violet eyes, with her hair styled into twin side ponytails. The other girl was strangely familiar, with short blue hair with a green fringe, and brown eyes. They were both dressed in black, skin-tight unitards with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves, and thigh-high boots.

Issei widened his eyes further and backed away.

'Who are these people? And how do they keep finding my house?!'

Rias widened her eyes as she noticed the two girls.

"Irina? Xenovia? What are you two doing here?"

Issei turned around to face Rias.

'She knows them?'

Xenovia crossed her arms.

"I felt the Welsh Dragon's energy far away while we were at the convention. So Irina and I followed him."

Issei gulped and backed away.

'They followed me here?! But how? I would have sensed them! What is going on?!'

Irina giggled as she approached Issei and smiled at him.

"I knew it was you when I saw you at the cafe in Akihabara. After you left, Gabriel-sama told me all about you. She was right, you sure are a cutie."

Irina giggled again, while Issei widened his eyes as he backed away again.

'Why oh why are there so many people in my house?!'

He gulped when Xenovia and Irina began to walk towards him. Backing away, Issei was blocked when he felt several bodies pressed against him. Slowly turning around, Issei stiffened when he saw that Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki were behind him. He looked to the side to see Sona and Serafall to his left side, and Raynare and Kalawarner to his right side. Issei gulped, trying to find someway to escape out of this situation.

"Oh, my precious _kouhai_..."

"Uffufufuffu, my darling little _kouhai_..."

"Hyoudou-kun..."

"Don't be so resistant, Hyoudou-kun..."

"Chipmunk..."

"Issei-sama..."

"I-Issei-sama..."

"Dragon-kun..."

"Cute-sei..."

"_My_, Wels-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Ophis paused in her speech as she turned to look at the door. With a wave of her hand, the door burst open from its hinges, revealing Vali Lucifer. Issei widened his eyes at the unexpected arrival and appearance of his rival. There were numerous amounts of kisses on the Vanishing Dragon's face.

"Vali?"

Vali narrowed his eyes, and gritted his teeth.

'Damn those fangirls!'

"Issei Hyoudou...do you want to live?"

Issei looked at the numerous girls surrounding him, and he gulped at the strange looks he was receiving. He quickly nodded gratefully to his rival, whose expression hardened.

"This is the only time I'm going to suggest this, Hyoudou. We're going to have to use Fus-"

"_My_, Welsh Dragon."

Issei and Vali, and as well as the girls, turned to look at a slightly annoyed Ophis with numerous snakes surrounding her. With a point of her finger, Ophis sent the snakes crawling towards the girls who quickly shook themselves off of Issei. Vali rose an eyebrow.

"Or I guess... Ophis can do what she just did..."

Issei took the opportunity to escape from the girl's grasp and sprinted out of his house, with Vali running after him. Watching her snakes attack the girls, Ophis floated over to the red glowing calendar, and placed her finger on it. Immediately after that, her name appeared in the columns on the calendar.

A strange smile appeared on Ophis's face, and she lifted her finger in the shape of a gun.

"Issei Hyoudou, the Welsh Dragon, you are _mine_."

* * *

**AT KUOH ACADEMY**

Both Issei and Vali sighed as they made it to the rooftop of the school. The Welsh Dragon turned to look at the Vanishing Dragon.

"That was a close one."

"Don't need you to tell me that, Hyoudou."

**{Kukukuku, did your host have trouble as well, Albion?}**

**(...Shut the hell up, Ddraig.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**We are now back into the plot. This is not an OVA, or a side/short story. We are back into the plot of DXD: The Powerful One.**

* * *

**Issei's House**

Issei sighed as he laid onto his bed. That fiasco with Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Raynare, Kalawarner, Irina, Xenovia, and Ophis was finally over. It only took about two hours for the situation to stop, but Issei's house was finally quiet.

**{Well, well, well. It seems your life has changed. The only question is, has it changed for the better or for the worst.}**

'...'

Issei sighed again and sat up on his bed. His life had changed, no doubt about that. He had four senpais, a Satan, an Angel, a Devil, two Fallen Angels, and a powerful Dragon God after him. He was just lucky that the two Fallen Angels and the Dragon God lived with him, and not the rest of them.

_WHOOSH_

Issei widened his eyes when he felt a huge and immense surge of energy. He looked around his room, enhancing his senses in order to sense the presence. For some reason it felt familiar to him.

"What...what is this?"

**[Reincarnation...how interesting.]**

Issei widened his eyes.

'Who was that?'

The voice didn't sound anything like Ddraig. It sure as heck didn't sound like Albion either. Issei looked around searchingly.

"Who's there?!"

**[So you cannot see me. Very well, allow me to clear the air.]**

The area around Issei began to dissolve entirely, revealing a series of stars. Issei widened his eyes in astonishment as he looked around his surroundings.

"What is this place?"

**[So you are the one who inherited my power. How amusing.]**

Issei stopped in his pace, and he looked up, his eyes widening further. In his sights, was a colossal being composed of immeasurable cosmic energy. The being looked down at Issei, its face showing an expression akin to amusement.

"A-are you...?"

**[Indeed. It is I.]**

Issei took a step back, almost collapsing on to the floor.

"I...I can't believe it. You're the...Being?! But Ddraig told me that you faded away into existence!"

The Being, the first primordial entity to predate the Universe, crossed its arms, and looked away.

**[Originally, I did. However, I extracted a portion of my power into the far trenches of space. The power I extracted, was, and is, still me. I wanted to see who was worthy enough to have my power. And it seems that the power has chosen you.]**

Issei blinked several times in shock, and he took a step back. He couldn't belive it. The power he had inherited long ago...this Being was its progenitor. He had never expected he would ever meet the Being.

**[However...]**

Issei looked up at the Being.

**[I have grown bored in watching you so far. With my power, you have been able to defeat and outsmart the most powerful beings you have met. But...]**

The Being smirked and shook its head in further amusement.

**[It's so...dull.]**

The Being put its hand on its chin.

**[Perhaps, I can make things more interesting. By changing you.]**

It pointed down to Issei, who took another step back in worry.

"What do you mean change me? What are you talking about?"

The Being smirked and lifted its finger, charging a pool of cosmic energy. Issei widened his eyes and summoned an energy shield, but suddenly, it shattered apart. The young man gasped and looked up.

**[This power was originally mine, my reincarnation. Shielding yourself will not work against me.]**

Issei narrowed his eyes, and his left arm began to gain a crimson aura.

_**{Welsh Dragon Over B-}**_

The call in order to change into his Balance Breaker form was cut off, and Issei widened his eyes, as he was enveloped by the Being's cosmic energy attack, causing a bright flashing explosion to illuminate within the space of darkness.

* * *

**In the Occult Research Club**

"Rias-san, I have a favour to ask you. Will you allow me to borrow Issei Hyoudou-kun?"

Rias widened her eyes at the question, and narrowed them as she looked at the girl. The girl had a busty figure, with long brown hair in multiple drill like curls.

"Kiyome...what do you need to borrow my_ kouhai_ for?"

Even though she and Kiyome were fellow third-year students, she didn't like the idea of Kiyomi Abe 'borrowing' Issei. It just didn't sit right with her. Kiyomi crossed her arms, and sighed.

"I...I need Hyoudou-kun to help me."

"Ara, ara, why do you want my adorable _kouhai_?"

Kiyomi sighed and rubbed her head.

"My father is telling me to have a marriage meeting. I'm still a high school student. I told him that he is rushing it, but he won't listen to me….. My father is someone who makes sure he, "follows through", once he has made a decision."

Rias narrowed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, feeling a sense of Deja Vu.

"So you want my Issei, to interfere in your marriage meeting or something?"

Kiyomi nodded in response.

"Yes, I want Hyoudou-kun to act as my boyfriend. I have already informed my father that I have a boyfriend and that I don't want to have a marriage meeting. Then he told me, if that's the case, he is willing to cancel the marriage meeting, under certain conditions. I just need him for that day and…. Arara, I feel like I'm suddenly receiving hostility now."

Both Rias and Akeno narrowed their eyes darkly, except the former still held her smile. The crimson-haired Devil sighed in annoyance, rubbing her forehead again.

"I can't believe I'm even agreeing to this. However, I expect to receive a price equal to it."

* * *

**Issei's House**

After greeting Issei's parents, Rias went up to her_ kouhai's_ room, ready to tell him what was going to happen to him today. She knocked on the door gently.

There was no sound. Widening her eyes a little, Rias opened the door. Her blue-green eyes widening further, Rias quickly put her hand onto her mouth, trying to suppress the scream that was about to emit out of her lips.

'ISSEI?!'

* * *

**The Occult Research Club**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"

The shout belonged to none other than Kiyome, whose eyes widened in absolute shock. Rias's face flushed in embarrassment, and she covered her mouth, unable to speak. Akeno's violet eyes were wide with amazement, and a bit of amusement.

"Ara, ara! My adorable little _kouhai_...is actually an adorable _little_ _kouhai_!"

"This...is unexpected."

"H..Hyoudou-kun?"

Sona and Tsubaki's eyes widened in mutual disbelief as they looked at Issei. Rias sighed as she sat down on the couch, setting her narrowed eyes to the person in front of her.

"Issei..."

In front of her was a little child, who looked up the five women nervously. He had familiar slightly spiky brown hair, and innocent soft brown eyes. He had no idea what happened to him. He was in his room, relaxing, but then, the origin of his inherited power had finally emerged for the first time. He didn't understand why the Being had done this to him. It had said...it wanted to make things more interesting. By changing him.

...Into a little kid.

His life was not going well for him.

"Issei..."

Issei, now in his childhood body, looked up at Rias.

"...What happened to you?"

She was genuinely worried for her_ kouhai_. It felt like yesterday, she and the rest of the girls had just tried to capture him into a 'loving' embrace, and now...Issei Hyoudou had regressed into a child.

Her blue-green eyes widened as she attempted to sense his power.

'His power. It...seems to have remained the same. But...is he able to handle it now?'

Issei lifted his small hand, and rubbed the back of his head. Akeno blinked several times on what she wanted to do next. Part of her wanted to bully her child _kouhai_, but another part of her, wanted him to sit in her lap.

Tsubaki blushed slightly at the small Issei, unable to believe what she was seeing. Sona, on the other hand, struggled to keep her serious expression, but was failing. Kiyome widened her eyes and pointed to Issei.

"I-I thought he was about the same age as us! Why is he a little child?!"

Rias looked over to her and narrowed her eyes.

"R-rias-senpai?"

Rias widened her eyes and looked over to Issei. She, Sona, Tsubaki, and Akeno thought almost the same thing as they looked at Issei.

'His voice...it's so cute!'

Issei gulped and looked away, now aware that everything around him was bigger than usual. He felt really uncomfortable in his child body.

'Ddraig?'

There was silence.

'...Ddraig?'

**{...I'm still here, partner. But there's a problem.}**

'What do you mean? What did it do to me, besides transforming me back into a child?'

**{The Being...has altered your powers. It seems it has taken most of its original power back.}**

Issei widened his eyes, and he lowered his hand, trying to summon what little cosmic power he had left, and try to fix himself. His eyes widened further when he suddenly felt a searing pain in his body, and he immediately stopped.

'My body! It felt like it was burning!'

**{I was afraid of this...your child body isn't durable enough to handle the little cosmic energy. I'm amazed enough that you're still able to possess the little inherited power you have now.}**

'...I can't believe this. I have so little, and even if I use some of it, my body might burn out. This isn't good. Not good at all.'

Shaking his head, Issei got off of the couch, running towards the club door. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and Kiyome widened their eyes.

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"Hyoudou-kun!"

* * *

**Outside of Kuoh Academy**

Issei breathed heavily as he felt his stamina leaving him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at his hands.

'Darn it! This body! It's too weak! Why is this happening?!'

"Issei Hyoudou?"

Looking up at the call of his name, Issei widened his eyes as he saw a familiar person.

"Vali?!"

The Vanishing Dragon rose an eyebrow at his rival, and walked over to him.

"...Trying to find your inner child, Hyoudou?"

Issei frowned.

"No, Vali. Something's gone wro-"

He cut himself off when the area around them began to dissolve once more. Both Issei and Vali looked around their surroundings, and their eyes widened when they looked up to see a colossal figure composed entirely of cosmic energy. Issei narrowed his eyes, while Vali rose an eyebrow.

The Being smirked as he looked down at his reincarnation, and the descendant of Lucifer.

**[Ah...so this is the Vanishing Dragon. Well, my reincarnation, do you like how I've changed you?]**

Issei tightened his fists and took a step back. Vali's eyes gained a serious look as he felt the immense pool of energy surrounding the colossal being.

"Hyoudou...is this..."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked over to Vali.

"Yeah. He's the source of my inherited power."

**[Humph. Now that the introductions are out-of-the-way, I think it's time to make things a little more interesting.]**


	24. Chapter 24

Issei narrowed his eyes as he thought about his current situation. He was so shocked! Why did the Being regress him into a child? There was no point in doing so! Issei didn't understand it at all, and he began to sense a great foreboding feeling.

As the Being looked down at his reincarnation and Vali, he lifted his hand up, summoning a great amount of cosmic energy. Issei widened his eyes and set into a battle position, while Vali did the same.

'What's he planning?!'

As the pool of cosmic energy increased, the Being suddenly shook, his entire cosmic body moving around as though he was suppressing himself. Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion and straightened himself up.

'What's he doing?'

**[Hmm...heh heh...hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

The Being suddenly clutched its stomach, his expression one of extreme and unrestrained mirth. His body shook as laughs escaped from his mouth, and he struggled to catch his breath.

Issei and Vali widened their eyes and shared a confused glance with each other.

"...I think we missed the joke."

"Then what the hell's so funny?"

The Being laughed even harder, and he shot the pool of cosmic energy down towards Issei, who widened his eyes in surprise. Closing his eyes and awaiting for the attack upon him, Issei was surprised to find that he felt no pain at all.

"Hyoudou!"

Opening his eyes, Issei looked down at himself, and he gasped.

'I'm...I'm back in my old body!"

**[Heh heh...Ha ha.]**

Issei looked up at the Being, who had considerably calmed down somewhat.

**[So amusing. You didn't actually believe I would keep you as a pitiful child, did you?]**

Issei stood still for a moment, and then he took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Vali narrowed his eyes and covered his ears, not expecting Issei's outburst.

**(...Huh. Who knew the host of Ddraig had such powerful lungs?)**

Vali didn't bother to respond to Albion, and he looked over to see a very confused and slightly enraged Issei glaring up at the Being, who looked like he was about to chuckle once more.

**[Humph.]**

"WHY?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU TURN ME BACK INTO A CHILD, ONLY TO TURN TO BE BACK TO NORMAL?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

The Being then did something that greatly surprised both Issei and Vali. He shrugged and crossed his arms.

**[No particular reason. I thought it'd be funny.]**

"...FUNNY?!"

**{Kukukuku.}**

'...Ddraig?'

**{Kukukuku. I couldn't help it partner. It was so amusing.}**

'Wait...YOU MEAN YOU WERE IN ON THIS?!'

**{...Are you are really that surprised?}**

Issei's eyes twitched, and then he lifted his arms up, screaming in pure irritation.

"DDRAIG, YOU TROLL!"

Vali rose an eyebrow and backed away from his uncharacteristically enraged rival. Issei narrowed his eyes and lifted a fist up at the Being, who smirked in amusement.

"...Both you and Ddraig were in on this?"

**[Well, of course. I have been dormant within your body for sometime now. And as I've said before, I was getting bored. So the Welsh Dragon offered to bring me some entertainment.]**

As soon as the Being finished his sentence, Issei immediately lost it again.

"BY TURNING ME INTO A KID?!"

**[Yep.]**

"You know..."

Both Issei and the Being looked towards Vali, who crossed his arms in puzzlement.

"As the source of Hyoudou's ultimate power, I was expecting you to be...I don't know...boring? Wise? Stoic..."

The Being scoffed in response.

**[Well, experiencing boredom changes someone than expected.]**

Issei's eyes twitched and then...he just palmed his face.

**{Kukukuku. You mad, bro?}**

'...'

**[Hahahaha.]**

After calming himself so to make sure he wouldn't lose his newfound temper, Issei took a deep breath as he regained his thoughts.

"...Was trolling me the only reason for you coming out in the first place?"

**[Humph. It wasn't the only thing, my reincarnation. There is something I must inform you before I retreat into your body once more.]**

Issei narrowed his eyes at the Being, but then widened them as he noticed that the Being now had a serious look on its face.

**[...I assume that the Welsh Dragon has told you about my history.]**

Feeling a serious tension, Vali kept quiet, watching his rival talk with the other source of his powers. Issei nodded in response to the Being's statement. Seeing his reincarnation nod, the Being closed his eyes.

**[Although what Ddraig had told you was true, he was not aware of the rest of my history.]**

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

The Being looked down at his reincarnation for a moment, and then he looked up.

**[After I extracted a portion of my power, I did, in fact, choose to fade away. I was confident and satisfied with the fact that my reincarnation would inherit my power after he had earned it. However, there was something else that had happened. Something that only I know.]**

Issei widened his eyes as he listened to the Being's explanation. The Being narrowed his eyes and looked down at Issei.

**[Before I faded away...boredom must have been more influential than I had anticipated. When I faded away, another portion of my power remained. After my departure, that energy continued to travel into many dimensions...until it landed in the first location that I had created.]**

Both Issei and Vali looked up at the Being in great interest.

**[The Dimensional Gap.]**

The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon widened their eyes in shock. Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"The Dimensional Gap? That's where Ophis used to live."

The Being let a scoff escape his lips at Issei's words.

**[Ah, yes. The Infinite Dragon God. It always _was_ too clingy.]**

"Too clingy?" asked Issei.

The Being waved its hand in dismissal.

**[We will talk about that later. Back to the subject at hand. Now...the portion of my power that was left behind had taken its own residence in the Dimensional Gap. But then it began to take a strange shape.]**

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Change shape...?"

'What does he mean?'

The Being looked down at his reincarnation in interest.

**[My reincarnation, and Vanishing Dragon, Vali Lucifer. Are you aware of the True Red Dragon Emperor God, also known as the Apocalypse Dragon?]**

Both Issei and Vali nodded in response. The Great Red, the most powerful Dragon in existence. A very powerful entity that possessed immense strength and power, as well as the ability to turn thoughts and dreams into reality.

The Being nodded as well.

**[Issei. Do you remember what Ddraig told you about Dragons?]**

Issei looked down and adopted a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to remember.

'I remember that he said...that Dragons were created out of large masses of energy.'

The host of the Ddraig widened his eyes, unable to believe what he may have just found out.

"No way..."

He looked up at the Being, who seemed to smiling in amusement. The hint he gave his reincarnation seemed to have worked. Issei widened his eyes further, and he took a step back.

"Are you saying that...that Great Red...?"

The Being smiled and closed his eyes.

**[You are correct, my reincarnation. The True Red Dragon Emperor God has lived for many Millenia, and the beings that were born after his existence, did not know anything about his origin, except for myself. But now, you and the Vanishing Dragon know.]**

Vali widened his eyes in great surprise, and he looked over to Issei, who seemed to be frozen in absolute shock.

"Are you saying that...you're the Great Red?!"

The Being shrugged.

**[Well...the other portion of my power left behind is the Great Red. Why it took on the form of a massive red Western Dragon is beyond me.]**

He then looked down at Issei, who trembled.

**[My reincarnation. Do you remember the day when you inadvertently visited the Dimensional Gap for the first time? Do you remember your encounter with the Great Red and Ophis?]**

Issei looked away as he tried to remember, and he crossed his arms.

"Ddraig told me...that the Great Red didn't like to be stared at. But when he and I locked gazes...he just scoffed and flew away."

The Being chuckled.

**[Haha. Because...he recognized me. Within you.]**

Issei clutched his forehead, and collapsed onto the ground.

"...I don't believe it. It kinda...makes sense now. The Great Red. Dragons are created out of colossal amounts of energy, and because of that fact...that means...the Great Red."

He looked up at the Being.

"He's you. And you're him. He's a part of you."

**[And a part of you, my reincarnation.]**

Issei widened his eyes as the Being chuckled.

**[As a matter of fact, I guess you can be considered a miniature Great Red. A miniature True Dragon.]**

Issei took a step back, and placed his hand on his forehead. Vali looked over at his rival, and he crossed his arms.

'Issei...he potentially possesses the power of the Apocalypse Dragon. You truly are an interesting rival, Issei Hyoudou.'

Issei blinked in confusion and looked up at the Being.

"Wait a minute...if I'm theoretically a part of Great Red...then why is Ophis...so clingy to me? She hates Great Red, doesn't she?"

The Being was ready to speak in order to answer his reincarnation's question, until he felt a familiar presence. Both Issei and Vali looked up, and their eyes widened as they looked at a familiar being. It was a girl with black hair and dark brown-gray eyes dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion.

"Issei Hyoudou. _My,_ darling, Welsh Dragon."


End file.
